


LOST ISLAND

by Msylvester



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S, Central Intelligence Agency, Drama, F/F, F/M, Forced, Humor, Islands, Lian Yu, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, Task Force X, queen's gambit, suicide squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msylvester/pseuds/Msylvester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young agent fresh out of the Academy. Her first assignment is to find out as much as she can about the Queen's family to find evidence of Terrorist activity. That means she must do whatever it takes. On a trip on the Queen's Gambit, they find themselves stranded on an uncharted island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**INTRO**

**1 year before the Queen's Gambit**

**CIA Langley Virginia**

She pulled up to the gate and the guard asked for the young lady's ID badge. The guard looked at her badge and handed it back to her. "Have a good day." The guard motioned her on.

She felt her stomach turning and knotting up. She was fresh out of the academy and she was already stationed at Langley. She could feel her hands sweating from excitement or just being nervous on her first day as an agent. She climbed out of her car and took a moment to look at the CIA home office.

Okay, this is your first day and you will impress them with what you can do, she thought to herself. She walked through the doors and went to the front desk. "Hi, I am..."

The receptionist did not give her a chance to finish. "Yes, they are expecting you. Please go down the hall to your right and take the elevator to the 3rd floor. Go left and to the fifth door on the right."

"Thank you." The receptionist gave her a smile.

She stepped out of the elevator and proceeded to the room. She open the door and saw a gentleman sitting at the end of a long table.

"Welcome to the Central Intelligence Agency. I am glad you decided to join us.", Weston said.

"Thank you, sir"

"Well let's get down to business. I believe we have the perfect first case for you given your unique talents." He handed her a folder with her first assignment. "This will most likely be a long-term assignment. Normally, we do not give such long-term assignments to new agents, but you are the best when it comes to hacking and frankly we need the best. You will be stationed in Starling City. You will be working for Queen Consolidated in their IT department for network and cyber security. Your job is to hack into their system and find out all you can about Robert Queen and his associates. You will also need to hack into their personal network in their home.", Mr. Weston said.

"I can do that sir, no problem at all."

"Yes, well considering you hacked into the NSA's network when you were 13 we Knew it wouldn't be a problem. We have information to suggest that Robert Queen has known associates that are connected to terrorist organizations and organized crime such as the Triads. We have your new job starting, this Monday. Whether this is a long-term project or not depends on what you can find on their network computers."

"Thank you, that will be all."

"Thank you, sir. I won't disappoint you."

 

**Chapter 1**

**6 months before the Queen's Gambit**

Felicity is frustrated. For the last 6 months, she has scrubbed the Queen Consolidated network, rewrite the code, install new firewalls, change data and anything else people needed to be done. Felicity raised out of her chair to get some coffee. As she was walking back to her desk, she notice one of the maintenance workers was pushing some hard drives in a cart. and their computers for any evidence related to her case. "Excuse me, where are you taking these?"

"To the I.T. room."

"Okay, thanks." Felicity sat down at her desk and watched as he took the hard drives out and placed them on the side.

"Here you go Jimmy. Mr. Queen wants all of these scrubbed."

Jimmy signed off on the paperwork and Felicity watched the maintenance worker leave.

"Hey Jimmy, you need some help?" Felicity asked.

"Sorry, but I am the only one who can touch these drives once they are signed off to me. Do not get me wrong, I wish you could. I would finish a lot faster."

Felicity stared back at her screen. She did not know what to do next. "I be right back." Jimmy did not hear her. Felicity walked into the women restroom and checked all of the stalls. When she saw she was alone, she locked the bathroom door. She reached in her purse to grab her phone and turned the camera on and scanned the room for any listening devices. When she saw the room was clean she started to dial.

"Mr. Weston, I have not been able to find any evidence as related to what you are looking for. What would you suggest I do?"

"Just as expected, Robert Queen is smart not to have any evidence on computers. No wonder his company is a Fortune 500. We thought this much, but we had to be sure. You will still need to get close to the family. Robert Queen could have the evidence in written form or on a hidden laptop within his home which means you will need to gain access to the house. He has a 22-year-old son, named Oliver who has a reputation of being quite a ladies man. You will need to gain access to the house through your relationship with Oliver by any means necessary."

"Yes, sir I will do that. Thank you, sir."

"Ms. Smoak we will increase your spending limit on the company card so you can buy clothes to entice a billionaire playboy like Oliver Queen. "

"Thank you."

As she left to go home, she felt slightly disgusted. She knew this type of assignment would eventfully be thrown in her lap. What bothered her so much was that she was 20 years-old and still a virgin and Oliver was used to having one-night stands on a regular basis according to the tabloids. She had to play this very carefully. Felicity had to somehow get Oliver to like her and perhaps become good friends first. Felicity was not ready to engage in a sexual relationship, maybe she can use her innocent look to her advantage, she thought. If he liked her, he would surely wait for her for some time and she can drag the relationship out to have time to search the house.

She sat down on her couch with her favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip, and put in the next season of Star Trek Voyager. These two activities were her favorite thing to do especially when she is stressed out and trying to figure something out. She had to figure out a way for Oliver to notice her besides as a girl who is working for his father. I know, I will hack into his computer and put a virus on it to go off around 11 am. Hopefully, he will go to his dad to get his computer fixed. She then digs out her laptop and gets to work programming the virus and hacks into Oliver personal home computer. She looks at the computers on their home network and sees the one named Oliver. People should really not name their computer's with their name, she thought. It really makes my job too easy when there are multiple computers on a home network. She puts the virus in place and goes back to her favorite activities.

 

**Queen's Residents**

The next day Oliver is up early trying to finish his paper that is due to turn in at 4 pm Monday. He can't wait till he is finished. Oliver had no choice but to finish this paper. His father threatened to take his car away from him and give it away for free. At least he will be able to relive some stress. Since it is Friday and Tommy and Oliver usually hit the clubs on Friday. Well at least there is something good about Laurel and I being broken up, he thought, I can have any girl I want tonight. Oliver gets back to work. It is almost 11 am and he only has one more page to write. It is amazing I am not waiting until the last minute like I usually do. But then again, I never had my favorite car threatened to be taken away from me. My dad better be proud of me this time for actually trying to get a decent grade in this class, Oliver thought to himself. However, Oliver knew he was really doing this just to keep his car. This paper I'm writing has become more of a hassle than I thought. Well, at least I am almost finished with it. At that moment, there was a knock on Oliver's bedroom door.

"Mr. Oliver, lunch will be ready in 15 minutes", Raisa said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be down in a bit."

Oliver looked back down as his laptop and continue to working on his paper. After about 15 minutes all of the sudden the screen went black. "Oh, No! What the Hell?!", Oliver said starting to freak out.

"What's wrong Mr. Oliver? Is everything okay? I heard you yelling.", Raisa asked with worry in her voice.

"I think my computer just crashed. This is not good. I have a paper that I need to turned in Monday."

"Mr. Oliver, I wouldn't touch it. My late husband always said that when a computer crashes you shouldn't try to troubleshoot it, unless you know what you are doing. Because you can damage it more. I think you should talk to your dad. He may know someone that can fix it. "

"Thank you Raisa, what would I do without you?"

Oliver decides to take his Porsche instead of having the Queen's driver take him to Queen Consolidated. He loves his car, but he was thinking about getting a new model. After all, he has already had it for a year which was longer than all the other cars he had. However, if he cannot retrieve his paper, he will not have a car to trade in and his father will not give him the money to buy a new one. As he pulled up to the building he realized that he was on edge. He was worried that he had lost all of his hard work. He got in the elevator and went to the top floor. Hoping his dad was in his office and not in a meeting because he really needed to get to the bottom of what was wrong with his computer.

"Dad, I need help. My computer crashed and I have a paper turned in Monday. Do you know anyone who can help me?", Oliver asked with desperation in his voice.

"Yes, I do. Do you know where the IT department is?", Robert asked.

"No."

"Well, get in the elevator and go to the basement and ask for Felicity Smoak. I believe she will be able to help you with anything you need. I would go with you myself, but I have an important meeting in 5 minutes"

"That is fine. I'll find my way. Thanks again Dad.", Oliver said as he rushed to the elevator and pushed the basement button. Why is the IT department in the basement?, he asked himself. Must have something to do with security, he reasoned.

Oliver stepped out of the elevator and saw a young blond woman with glasses with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Oh yeah, I will have her eating out of my hands. I know I can convince her to help me. Oliver thought.

"Hello, Felicity Smoak?", he asked as a blond girl with glasses with a red pen in her mouth as she looked up.

"Mr. Queen, Hello...um...um. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Queen is my father, please call me Oliver.", he said smiling.

"Okay...Oliver, how may I help you?", she looked at him and realized that the tabloid pictures really did not do him justice. He was much better looking in person, she realized.

"I have a paper that is due on Monday and my computer crashed. I am hoping you can recover it. If I don't turn in that paper Monday, then I will fail the class and will probably get kicked out of my fifth college."

"You been kicked out of four colleges?", it was a rhetorical question. "Well, I can see how your dad might possibly kill you if you get kicked out of a fifth one. Don't worry, I'll do my best. If it is recoverable, then I am the one who can do it."

"What if it isn't?", he asked.

"How many pages is your paper?"

"10 pages. It is on Shakespeare's Hamlet. By the way, which was a little hard to understand, but I think I got the hang of it. Of course, it might have been easier to understand, if I hadn't had two beers at Hooters with my best friend, but oh well."

"Yeah, you probably should not be drinking when you have to study or have homework. It affects comprehension.", she said with a chuckle that made him smile. "Look don't worry. If I can't recover it, then I'll help you rewrite it. You won't be late turning in your paper. I guarantee it", she said. Why in the world am I offering to help him? But he does look kinda charming standing there. I am really a sucker for helping people, she thought to herself. However, Felicity knew this was also a way for her to get close to Oliver.

"How is that possible? It took me days to write that paper."

"Because I'm a genius. My IQ is 160, same as Albert Einstein's. Not to brag or anything. Just trying to prove that you have nothing to worry about. Now let me see your computer.", she said as he handed her his laptop. She turned it on and accessed what looked like some configuration screen. Something Oliver has never seen before.

The phone started to ring and Felicity answered.

"Ms. Smoak?" It was Robert Queen.

"Yes, yes sir?"

"Has my son found his way to you yet?"

"Yes sir, he standing right here with his laptop."

"Good, do not worry about any projects at this moment. Help my son and take long as you need too. It is important for my son to complete this assignment. I am hoping it will help him in the future and learn how to commit and not quit."

"Yes sir, I will do my best." Felicity hanged the phone up and started to hook Oliver's laptop up to her computer.

"What are you doing? Are my files still there?"

"It is best that I run some diagnostics on it first before trying to access anything on the hard drive. I don't want to cause any damage.", she said as she hooked the laptop up to another computer. "This is going to take about two hours or so. Are you hungry?" she asked, "I was just about to go to lunch, would you like to join me?", hoping he would say yes because she really was hungry.

"Actually, I am. What would you like to eat? Oh, and it is my treat which is the least I can do for you fixing my computer. "

"Do you like hamburgers?", she smiled. Oliver looked at her and he realized that he liked it when she smiled. She had such a young innocent look about her. Something different than most girls he met. It definitely intriguing to him.

"Yes, I do."

"Great. I know the best place. I'll drive." Felicity said with a slight smile. She chuckled. I bet the Rich playboy probably never even thought about going where we are going. Well, it should be an enlightening experience for him, she thought.

They walk out into the parking garage and head toward her red mini copper. "I have been wanting to go to this place for a while, but since it is a little far from Queen Consolidated, it is almost impossible to get back to work in my lunch hour. But since we need to kill some extra time, it is perfect."

"Where is located? Outside of Starling?', Oliver asked now being intrigued.

"Here's my car...um...I think you will fit, seeing that you are really tall, but just try it. How tall are you anyway?"

"6'1" and I am sure I will be fine, but if you are worried we can take my Porsche. ", he smirks thinking she would love to ride in his fancy car. All girls love it anyway which is why he loves showing it off so he can impress them.

"Um, No, we can't. Not where we are going. Nope, you definitely don't want to drive your car where we are going."

"Okay, now you got me worried. Where we going, Felicity?", he asks as gets into the tiny car.

"You'll see.", Felicity pulls out of the parking garage and starts driving to the Glades. She is at a loss for words for once. He looks so uncomfortable sitting next to me. Oh well, he will get over it. I wonder if he works out? Looks like he does, considering how that shirt fits. Felicity, get your mind out of the gutter. He is an asset to the job nothing more, she scolds herself.

"Felicity, this looks like the Glades. It is not safe for me to be here. The people in the glades generally hate my family because we have money. Can we go somewhere else?"

"It will be fine. Trust me. Besides Luiz, the owner, is a really nice man. I am sure he won't have a problem with Mr. Queen eating as his place."

She keeps driving for another 20 minutes. "We are almost there."

"Okay..."

"Here we are. Big Belly Burger. They have the best burgers and shakes in town."

Oliver and Felicity climb out of the small car. As they walked in, Oliver could not believe he was going to eat at such a place. Especially in the Glades. Tommy is never going to believe this, he thought to himself.

"Oliver, you have never been to a place like this, have you? I bet you only eat at restaurants that are 5 stars."

"Yep. It is sad really. My family won't be caught dead in a place like this. Their words, not mine. My family's view of the Glades is that we would get mugged or the press having a field day with me spending time in the Glades."

"Well getting mugged might be true if you were out in the Glades at night. But really, is your life under that much scrutiny by the press? Why would they even care?"

"You'd be surprised. It seems whatever the Queen family does is like front page material to them. I've grown used to it, but sometimes it gets tiring. Especially, when I take a girl out on a date a few times and the press gets wind of it. She gets spooked and then she stops dating me because she doesn't want to deal with it. "

"I never really listen to the tabloid stuff. Although, when I heard you stole that taxi. That was kind of funny. "

"Yeah, well I wish my parents thought if was funny. "

"You should know that when you find the right girl she won't get spooked. I think it just showed that those girls weren't really into you like you thought. Someone who really cares about you would stay and want deal with the press with you so you won't have to deal with it alone."

"Wow, you are really smart you know that?"

"So I have been told."

As they were smiling at each other Oliver knew there was something about her. Something that he liked. She definitely was nothing like anyone he has known before. But perhaps that was a good thing. Maybe he was dating what was expected of him and not what girls he should. Only time would tell.

Oliver and Felicity ordered and then sat down when their food came up. Oliver and Felicity sat there eating their food, talking and laughing. Oliver took the last bite of his burger and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Damn, that is a great burger."

Felicity started to laugh. "I told you it was." Felicity looked at Oliver again and started to laugh more and almost fell out her seat.

"Felicity? What...?"

Felicity pointed her finger at him with one hand and touch her nose with her other finger. Oliver grabbed a napkin and wiped his nose and saw he had muster on the tip of his nose. "What the? How long was that on my nose?"

Felicity started to laugh more. "Since you took your first bite." Oliver looked at the napkin and started to laugh out loud himself.

"O my gosh, the press would have a field day with this." Oliver took a drink and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Well, we should probably get back. I am on the clock since I work for your father."

"Well at least you have a good excuse."

"And what is that Mr. Queen?"

"You're with me, of course." Oliver said while smirking.

"And how many girls have used that excuse with?"

"Well, Ms. Smoak I am a gentleman and shouldn't kiss and tell, but if you let me take you out on for dinner sometime maybe I will."

"Well, Mr. Queen are asking me out on a date?"

"Umm...let's just say that this is a fact-finding mission where you can find out everything you want about me." Oliver says smiling from ear to ear.

"Why Mr. Queen that sounds like an offer I just can't turn down."

"Great. How about Saturday night at 6:00?"

"Sounds perfect, I look forward to it. But let's get back to the office. The diagnostics should be done with your computer."

Back at Queen Consolidated Oliver watches as Felicity's fingers fly over the keyboard.

"Yep. Just what I thought. You had a virus. It was actually very nasty virus. One that can't easily be removed with virus software. It was actually deep in your system, but I remove every trace of it. I also upgraded your system with the latest windows updates. You are good to go."

"You are remarkable, Felicity."

"Thank you for remarking on it. Oh, here is my address for Saturday night."

"I guess I'll see you Saturday then."

"Yep. I have to get back to work and you need to finish your paper."

Oliver leaves with a smile on his face. This girl is something else. Definitely one-of-a-kind.

Later that night Felicity walked in her apartment and laid her keys and purse down.

"Miss. Smoak!"

Felicity reached behind her back while turning and pulled her gun out. Felicity raised her gun pointing toward the man in the corner. "Mr. Weston?"

"Take it easy Smoak. I figured this was safer than using the phone." Weston said.

"Unless you get a bullet into your head." Felicity replied.

"Well, I can see your point on that. Anyway, I am here to see how your investigation going."

Felicity put her 45 on the table. "I have made contact with Queen's son. If I rush this relationship then his mother will be sure to find a way get rid of me. I have already found evidence that Moria had paid a woman 2 million dollars that Oliver Queen got pregnant to leave town and tell Oliver that she had lost the baby."

Weston looked out Felicity window. "I see. Do you have physical proof of this?"

Felicity opened her drawer and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Weston. "Sir, when you send me on a mission, I do not do it half way."

Weston smiled. "Good job. And I think you are right by choosing to take your time. Keep up the good work and keep me updated."

Felicity smiled "Yes sir."

 

**Saturday Night**

Oliver knew exactly where to take her. He wanted to take her to the nicest restaurant in town. She was willing to go out of her way and help him rewrite his paper if it came down to it, so only the best would do. As he pulled up to the front of the restaurant he saw her get tense.

"No way, this is too much. This is the finest 5-star restaurant in town. Although I have always dreamed of eating here, it is too much. You don't have to take me here. Not that I am complaining or maybe I am, but really? And now I am just rambling which will stop in 3...2...1." Oliver couldn't help, but crack a smile. Her ramblings was kind of cute.

"It is alright. I actually come here quite often. Besides you totally deserve it for helping me with my computer.", he smiled at her and suddenly she felt like she was going to melt. This Oliver Queen is definitely different than what the tabloids have portrayed, she realized again. He got out of the car and came over to her door and helped her out.

"Hello, Mr. Queen. How are you doing today?", the valet guy asked as he took Oliver's keys.

"Hey Jerry, well, my computer crashed. Felicity had helped me get it fixed, but other than that pretty good. Hey, I think last time I forgot to give you a tip for taking care of my car."

"It is okay Mr. Queen. It is not necessary."

"It is to me. Here, I hope this makes up for it.", Oliver said as he hands him a $100 bill rolled up in his hands. Oliver purposely did it that way so that Felicity could not see how much it was. Normally, he didn't mind being flashy and throwing money around when he is in the presence of other girls, but Felicity was not like most girls. So he decided to be discreet as to not ruin her dinner.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen"

Oliver and Felicity started to walk into the restaurant. He walks up to the hostess. "I have a reservation for two."

"Right this way Mr. Queen" They sat down at their table and started looking at the menu.

Oliver notice Felicity was tensing up and was looking worried. He knew what was wrong. Oliver reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "It is okay", he said with a smile.

Felicity felt like she was going to melt from the way Oliver was smiling at her. "But there is no prices on here. I do not want to order something expensive."

"Felicity, it is okay. As I said, I come here a lot. Please order what you want."

"Oliver, I know you are planning to spend a lot of money on me, but I hope you were not expecting a hookup after dinner?" Felicity said with a smile.

"Ummm" Cough. "What do you mean Felicity?"

Felicity reached up and lowered her glasses, " Mr. Queen, Please! You know what I'm talking about."

Oliver swallows hard in a low voice he said, "I'm sorry, I know you are not that kind of girl." He looks at here with sad eyes. "Can I be Oliver instead of Mr. Queen? It makes me fell old."

Felicity crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. "Okay Oliver, we will see how the rest of the date goes. And if you are a good boy, I might just give you a kiss on the cheek."

Oliver started to smile from ear to ear. "You are a very interesting person. I am very intrigued by you."

Oliver and Felicity sat at their table. After Felicity and Oliver have eaten their dinner, Oliver looked at Felicity. "Felicity, I really do like you a lot and like for you get to know the real me and I really do want to get to know you more. My life is an open book. Ask me anything you like. Please do not hold back."

Felicity looked at Oliver and smiled. Felicity at first was feeling guilty leading Oliver on. However as she spent more time with Oliver, she could not help to start to have feelings for him. "Oliver, thank you. I like you to and would love to get to know the real you." Felicity and Oliver reach down at the same time to take a sip of their drink. "So how many girls have you brought home after a first date?"

Oliver spilled his drink and started to cough. "Um, I'm sorry, umm. " Oliver was caught off guard again. "So, you want to know how many girls I had brought home with me? Would you believe me if I said that I really do not know?" Oliver loved this about Felicity. She was always straight forward to him and she never held back.

Felicity started to laugh. "For some reason I do believe you. I guess you prep boys never learn to count past 10." Oliver looked down at his hands and got Felicity's joke and started to laugh with her.

"HAHA, I know, too bad they never told us that we could had used our toe's." Oliver said. Felicity grabbed her stomach and could feel the tears coming from her eyes as the both of them could not stop laughing.

After dinner, Oliver had his driver take them to Felicity's apartment. As they pulled up, Oliver hopped out of the car and opened the door for Felicity and escorted her to her door. "Felicity, thank you for the best date I ever had."

Felicity smiled and looked at Oliver and reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for letting me see the real you tonight. You really surprised me. The date was wonderful. I really enjoyed it."

Oliver took Felicity's hands and held them and stared into her eyes. He so badly wanted to kiss her but he knew this was the woman who was worth the wait and taking his time. Oliver reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Felicity went inside and Oliver walked back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**2 weeks before the Queen's Gambit**

**Lance Family Home**

Laurel ran downstairs as fast as she could, "SARAH!"

Sarah leaned up from the couch and looked behind her. "Right here."

"Sarah, are you sure I cannot convince you to change your mind?"

"Laurel, you're in college, going to school to be a lawyer. I need to do something important in my life. I do not just want to be known as the party cheerleader girl."

"You know dad is going to kill you when he finds out." Laurel started to smile and hugged her sister.

"I know. Anyway, have you talked with your ex-boyfriend lately?"

"Oliver? No, why?"

Sarah picked the newspaper up and showed her the front cover of the Entertainment section. "It seems Oliver has a new love interest."

"What's so different about this one from the rest?"

Sarah turned the paper around and stared at the photo. "Well, first they have been dating for more than 5 months now and second, check her out."

Laurel grabbed the paper and looked at the photo. She could not believe he'd been dating this girl for this long and with how this girl looked. Ever since Oliver and her had broken up, the longest relationship he had with a girl had only been about 2 weeks. But this time it seemed different and the woman in the paper did not seem like Oliver's type of girl that he usually dates.

"So, sis, how long were you two together?"

"At least two years till I saw a photo of him at a party fooling around with another girl."

Sarah started to laugh. "So funny, I was supposed to go to that party. It would have been messed up if I was that girl."

Laurel turned her eyes toward Sarah. "That is not funny."

Sarah started to laugh some more, "Come on sis, dad always complained we never shared enough."

Laurel threw the paper at Sarah and started to laugh "That is not funny!" Laurel reached over and gave Sarah another hug. "Please promise me that you will be careful. I love you."

"Love you too sis. Love you too."

Laurel wiped a tear from her eye and gave Sarah a kiss on the forehead. "When do you leave and when are you going to let dad know?"

"Two weeks. Laurel, it is going to be great. Also, this will be good for me. I am going to learn more about this world than staying home and not doing anything with my life."

"I know, I just do not like the fact of you flying so far away."

"Listen to me big sis. You have your awesome career, make a lot of money, chase ambulances, and get rich." Laurel could not help to laugh at Sarah.

"I am not going to be an Ambulance Chaser. I am going to help people who cannot afford to have a great lawyer that needs help."

"And that is why I am so proud of you. Anyway, you better get going or you are going to miss your study group." Sarah gave Laurel a hug and ran back upstairs.

Laurel stood there watching her sister run up the stairs. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about her leaving.

Laurel pulled up at the library. As she was about to walk inside, she felt a person coming out of the library rub against her shoulder as they passed each other through the door. She turned and noticed it was Oliver. Oliver stood there staring at Laurel.

"Laurel?"

"Oliver. How are you doing here?" Laurel felt her heart beating faster. She knew she still had feelings for him. "I see your dating and I am surprised. She does not look like your typical kind of girl you date."

Oliver could feel his body aching. Oliver wanted to hurry up and leave, but he knew that would not be a good idea. "Yeah... Felicity is different for sure."

"Mr. Queen, let me give you some free legal advice. Do not blow it and do not hurt that girl. If you cannot truly commit and still want to be the party boy, then do not tag her along. Cause all you are going to do is hurt her."

"Laurel, I am so sorry. I wish I could go back and change things."

"No, Queen, you are not sorry at all. You would have not gone to that party in the first place and fooled around with that girl. And knowing you it will not be long before you do it again. This is just a game to you, I was just a piece on a game board and this girl is just another piece along with all of the other girls."

"Laurel, it is not like..."

"NO!" Oliver stopped quickly and stepped back. He could tell she was still hurt. "You do not have the right. I went against my father's wishes. I did not listen to my friends when they tried to warn me about you. I thought you were different. You have a good thing now Ollie. Unless you grow up, you are going to mess this one up too. Along with that, I can tell the way she looks at you in the papers, she is in love with you. Unless you change real fast. You are just going to end up hurting her." Laurel turned around and walked back to her car and left. There was no way she could join her friends in the study group. She felt her hands shaking. At the same time, she felt some relief telling Oliver how she felt for a long time. Laurel had to face the truth herself. She was still in love with Oliver Queen.

 

**Queen's Home**

Moira walked to Robert's office. She could hear Robert's voice yelling at someone. She wanted to walk in, but she stood there listening.

"Do you know who I am Mr. Queen?"

"Yes, I do. You are Adam Hunt, a piece of trash and power hunger idiot." Robert said.

"Why you..." Adam started to reach for Robert.

"STOP right there!" Moira could hear Malcolm Merlyn voice. "I would step back before you lose something very important. Mr. Hunt, you are a burden to this city. We exactly know who you are. We are giving you until the end of the week."

"Or what? Your threats mean nothing to me. The two of you think you're the savior of this city? You think you can force me to do your bidding? Let's just say, bad things happen to people when they make threats towards me." Hunt said.

"Then let me tell you this. IF anything happens, I promise you, you will not have to worry about jail." Moira could not believe that Robert just made a threat. Moira heard the footsteps walking toward the door. She quickly stepped back as the door open.

She saw Malcolm walking behind Hunt as they headed toward the front door. She walked in Robert's office. "Robert, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, dear."

"Walter is coming over to have some paperwork signed." She could see Robert was deep in thought. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes, everything is great. Just let me know when Walter arrives."

Malcolm walked in the office and sat down. "Moira."

"Malcolm. So, I will let you gentlemen get back to business. " Moira walked out of Robert's office shutting the door behind her. She walked into the living room and saw her daughter Thea laying on the couch watching TV. "Honey, you know, to much TV is not that good for you."

"Well then, what should we do this wonderful day?" Thea sat up and grabbed the remote to turn the TV off.

"Well, it seems that you father is going to be busy all day. So, how about you and I have a girls day out."

Thea smiled, "You know, since you have the credit cards, I think that is a wonderful idea."

Moira stood up and reached her hand down for Thea and pulled her up. "Come on sweetheart, let us go and spend some of your father money." The two hugged each other and started to laugh.

Robert looked at Malcolm. "Malcolm, it seems that we might have a problem. We might want to call a meeting for the TEMPEST. Contact Frank and the rest."

Malcolm stood up. "Good, because I have something to discuss with everyone. Also, I am going to have Frank to give Mr. Hunt a visit."

Later that day, Malcolm Merlyn, Robert Queen, Frank Chen, David Cameron and Sheryl Simmons sat in Robert office.

"Adam Hunt was reluctant at first, but was more cooperative once being informed we knew about his embezzlements" Frank said.

"The police communications system could use an upgraded." Robert said.

"I think Mr. Hunt can be persuaded to make an anonymous donation." Frank said.

"Well, that will certainly cure what ails this city.", Malcolm said.

Robert looked at Malcolm, "What's that Malcolm?"

Malcolm raised out of his seat. "We are emptying the Atlantic with a tablespoon. For years, we've been forcing the city's worst to do what is best, leverage them to help us save the city. But it's not working." Malcolm threw a book on the table. Malcolm took a deep breath, "Crime in the Glades is rising. The Cancer is spreading."

"We just need to take some more time," Robert said.

Malcolm tightened his fist, "Did Rebecca get more time? Did the man who raped Frank's daughter giver her any quarter? Everyone in this room has lost something or someone to the Glades and we have committed ourselves to fixing it. But what have we truly accomplished? Nothing! Maybe it's because the Glades can't be fixed. "

Frank looked around the room at the others than at Malcolm and said, "You're saying we should abandon the project?"

Malcolm bit his lower lip, "YES! In favor of a New Undertaking. Like Ben Tre in Vietnam, the village must be destroyed before it can be saved."

"Are you suggesting we somehow level the Glades?" asked Robert.

"Down to the bedrock. Only then can we truly rebuild Starling City and make it safer for everyone." said Malcolm.

"That's 24 square blocked." Robert said.

"And if we did, and I'm not saying we should - if we did, wouldn't suspicion fall on us?" Frank asked.

"Not if the destruction appears to be caused by a natural disaster." said Malcolm.

"You've always had something of a God Complex, Malcolm. It's part of your Charm, but even you can't create a natural disaster."

"Have you heard of Unidac Industries? It's a small company. They have an idea that will serve our purpose. My sources tell me they're close and will have it finished in 5 years and any Undertaking of value is worthy of patience."

"And restrained." Robert replied

"One man alone can't save this city, Robert, and we both know that."

"I agree with Malcolm. Does not matter how much we do, this cancer as you call it is spreading faster than what we can do." Sheryl said.

David leaned back in his seat. "I concur, besides a disaster always seems to help the people come together and make them stronger."

"And stronger we will grow, but as long the Glades is standing, crime will keep spreading. If we do nothing, either they will be killed soon or become the problem themselves." Malcolm said.

"But there will be 1000s who will be killed. I just do not know about this." Robert said.

"There will be sacrifices to be made. As I said, they will either be dead already or become criminals themselves. We have a chance to clean this city and stop the cancers from spreading past the Glades. If we do not do anything, soon all of Starling will be affected. More rape, killing, theft and everything else." Malcolm walked back around to his seat and sat down. But we must vote now and act now. Each day we wait is one day too late to help this city."

Malcolm looked at Frank. "Frank?"

Frank took a deep breath, "I guess if the majority think this is the best way."

Malcolm looked at David. "I agree to your plan. The majority of those living there are prostitutes, drug addicts and dealers, killers, rapists, and thieves."

Malcolm turned to Sheryl, "I say yes."

"Robert?" Malcolm looked at Robert. "How do you vote or say?" Robert sat there looking at

Malcolm, not saying anything.

 

**1 week before The Queens Gambit**

Robert kept pacing back and forth in his office. "Also Ms. Smoak, I would like to join me tomorrow. I will be taking the Queens Gambit to Shanghai."

Felicity just stood there frozen. "M-me sir?"

"Yes, you. I need you to come. I have some servers I need you to look at also I will need your help to go over the data."

"Yes sir, do you know how long we will be gone?"

"About 3 weeks."

"Three weeks sir? Would it be faster to fly out there?"

"Yes Ms. Smoak, but we will need that time to relax and not rush into going over the data. Also, I have been missing the sea. While I am gone, Walter will be in charge and my wife will still be here also if Walter needs anything."

At that moment, Oliver walked in, "Hey there, um. Is there something going on?"

"Son, me and Ms. Smoak will be going to Shanghai tomorrow. We will be taking the Queen's Gambit."

"Oh, well Shanghai sounds like it will be a lot of fun," Oliver said.

"Hmmm, Ms. Smoak, I think my son would like to come along. What do you think?"

"Not sure he's mature enough yet," Felicity said.

"HEY!" Oliver let out.

"I think your right Ms. Smoak, after all, this is a business trip. You might not get much work done."

"True, he is still kind of childish in a way." Smoak said.

Oliver look back and forth at his father and Felicity. "Hey, I am standing right here."

"Think we should invite my son Ms. Smoak?" Robert asked.

"Hmmm, do not know. We get over there he might try to steal one of those three wheel taxi bicycles." Felicity could not help to smile.

"Oh come on, that was a long time ago. Oh wait, what? They have taxi's with only three wheels?"

"Oliver, son. Go home and pack for tomorrow morning before I change my mind." Oliver ran over to his dad and gave him a hug and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek as he ran out the door. "I think this trip will be good for him and a chance for you two spend some time together once we reach our destination."

"But sir, you said I had some servers to look at when we get there."

"I do, but that will be only for one day. My business there will take about 3 to 4 days complete so you will have the rest of the time to explore. Just keep my son out of trouble." Robert smile. "Now go home and pack and be at the dock at 6 am, we will be leaving early."

"Yes, sir." As Felicity was leaving the office, she knew she had to contact her handler, Mr. Weston. Could this be what she was looking for. Many questions started to form in her mind. Why did Mr. Queen want to sail to China? Could this be the connection to the Triads? Why was this so important to keep off the books where they were going? And how will she find time to follow Robert when Oliver is going to be there right next to her. She was not sure. But she knew this might be her only chance to find the proof that will tie Robert Queen to being a terrorist supporter or even be one himself.

Felicity got off the elevator and sat down back at her desk. She picked the phone up and dialed a number. "Hi there, this is Ms. Smoak. I'd like to place an order to be delivered. Yes, that is my address. One large pizza with no cheese just bacon and onions, please. 45 minutes? Yes, that will be great, I am on my way home now."

When Felicity got back to her apartment, she walked in and lay her keys and purse down like she always does. "I think I have a break in the case."

Mr. Weston stepped out of the back room and sat down on the couch. "Really?"

"Yes, he is taking his ship the Queen's Gambit out tomorrow at 6 am to Shanghai. He asked me to tag along to go over some data and check out his servers over there."

"That does sound suspicious. There must be a reason why he does not want to fly. Your right, this could be the break we are looking for. Ms. Smoak, it looks like you might be coming home in a few weeks. Good work. We will have support for you when you arrive."

 

**StarlingCity Airport**

"I am going to miss you so much Sarah." Laurel did not want to let her sister go. "Did you tell dad at all?"

"Yes, then he started to give me this lecture about I should not be running away from my life. That I am still to young to know what I want. I just could not take it. Mom is all for this, I just wish dad could be."

Laurel opened her eyes and leaned back looked past Sarah. Sarah turned around and saw her father and mother walking toward them. The girl's father, Quentin Lance, reached out and hugged Sarah. "Baby, I'm going to miss you. Now you got to promise us that you will call us every day, to let us know if you need anything at all." The girl's mother Dinah leaned in also to hug Sarah.

"I-I do not understand. A few days ago, you were ready to bite my head off." Sarah said.

Quentin reached up and rubbed his head, "Well, you had your mother to thank for this. Let's put it this way, when your mother speaks her mind, there is only one thing to do and that is to listen." Laurel cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Honey, I can see now this is going to be a good thing for you to do. I am, we are proud of you. And I want you to know, you can come back anytime. If this is what you need to do. Then who am I to stop you?"

Sarah reached out and wrapped her arms around her father's neck not wanting to let go. "I'll be back home, I promise. This is something I feel I need to do." Sarah let go and reached down to grab her bag. "I love all of you."

Laurel, Quentin, and Dinah watched as Sarah went through the gate. Dinah looked at Laurel, "Sweetheart, you okay?"

"I am fine mom, in fact, things are going to be good for me."

 

**1 hour until the Queen's Gambit Departs**

Oliver and Felicity pulled up to the docks where a man was waiting to take their bags aboard the ship. "Have you ever been aboard a ship before?" Oliver asked.

"No, this is my first time. Oh wow, this is really happening is it?"

Oliver loved the look on Felicity's face. "DAD!" Oliver raised his hand and started to wave. He saw his father talking with his mother and the captain of the ship.

"Well Oliver, I can see you made it and not waited until the last moment. I take it that Ms. Smoak had something to do with this?" Moira asked.

Oliver laugh, "No, I got up all by myself and even put my own clothes on today."

"You behave yourself and I will see you three when you get back. Have a safe trip." Moira gave them a hug and had left them.

Robert started to laugh and gave Oliver a hug and then reached out to shake Felicity's hand. "Welcome aboard to the Queen's Gambit Ms. Smoak."

"Oh wow, this is beautiful." Felicity knew she would not have hardly a chance to look around with so many people on a small ship. She had to wait till they reached Shanghai before she could do anything.

"I had Carlos take your bags to your room. Oliver can show you to your room later. But first, why don't you two come with me. Ms. Smoak, I will give you the million dollar tour and not to worry, I will take it out of Oliver's account." Felicity and Robert started to laugh.

"You know, it is dangerous when you two get together. It is like open season on Oliver or something." Oliver said.

"Son, many times you bring it on to yourself. However, since you and Ms. Smoak have been dating, I have seen some changes in you."

After the tour, Robert looked at his watch. "Let head up to the deck, it is just about time to take off." Robert showed Oliver and Felicity to the deck of the ship. "This here is the best place to be when we start to head out." Robert left the two and headed toward the cabin.

"Wow Oliver, this is fantastic. Whoa!" Felicity was thrown off a little as the ship started to move.

Within moments, they heard Robert voice over the speakers. "ATTENTION, WE ARE NOW ON OUR WAY. OUR DESTINATION IS SHANGHAI. WE ARE EXPECTING CLEAR WEATHER. OUR VOYAGE SHOULD TAKE ABOUT 12 DAYS. WELCOME ABOARD THE QUEEN'S GAMBIT. "


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Merlyn Global**

Frank sat in his car, tightening his hands around the steering wheel. As he sat in the parking lot looking at Merlyn Global, Frank knew he had betrayed his friend and his family. However, the safety of his daughter must come first.

Frank remembers when he was in his office working late. The lights had suddenly went out. As he raised from his desk he could hear someone outside of his office. He slowly open the door and walked out of his office. "Hello, anyone there?" Frank slowly started to walk down the hallway. Only lighting was the emergency backup lights. That is when he first saw him. Frank turned and started to run, but soon he felt something graze his leg making him to fall to the ground. As he started to get up he felt a hand on his shoulder forcing him to turned around and he was thrown to the ground. There before him stood a figure in black with a hood holding a bow an arrow aimed at his throat.

"Mr. Merlyn has a message for you Frank. If you want to keep your daughter safe, you will let Mr. Merlyn know everything that has to do with him or mention that may come up. You will let him know the moment if any of the people in Tempest does anything suspicious or might have a change of heart."

"W-who who are you?"

"My name does not matter. What you do, does matter."

Frank saw him pulling back on his string as he was ready to release the arrow into him. He closed his eyes and turned his head. "Please, do not hurt my daughter or me. Tell Mr. Merlin, I will do it, please do not kill me. Please." Frank laid there frozen unable to move for a moment. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the hooded figure was gone.

Frank turned the car off and got out of the car and walked in Merlyn Global. A few moments later Frank walked in Malcolm's office and sat down. Malcolm did not look up once while he was signing some papers. Frank was not for sure how long he was sitting there. He wanted to look at his watch to see. Frank was even afraid to even look at his watch. A moment later, Malcolm laid the pen down and looked up at Frank. "You know Frank, it is amazing what some people will do to protect the people they love."

"I know what you mean, Malcolm."

"Oh come on Frank, why the gloomy look?"

"You threatened my daughter. You had me murder my friend, Robert Queen, and his son along with Robert's assistant."

"Frank, what had... " Merlyn stopped himself and started to smile. "Or should I say what is going to happen is Robert's fault. We have a chance to clean this city's filth once and for all. I truly do thank you for letting me know that Robert is not with me and was planning on buying up the remaining property. Do you really know why I am doing this?"

Frank swallowed hard, "Because of your wife."

"Yes, it is because of her, however, you truly do not understand. I have something I want you to listen too." Malcolm reached in and pulled a tape player out. "Now listen and just imagine this is your daughter from that night she was been raped."

Merlyn pushed the play button. "Malcolm, Malcolm please answer me. Please, ugh, oh God Malcolm, I've been shot. Please Malcolm pick up, please..." Frank could hear Malcolm's wife Rebecca crying out as she was dying.

Merlyn push stop and slammed his fist down on his desk and looked at Frank. "What if it was your daughter on the end of the line? Can you imagine as she is calling you and not getting hold of you while being raped? And what if they had killed her? Next time it just might be you having that phone call." Malcolm walked over to Frank and rests his hand on Frank's shoulder and started to tighten his grip on Frank slightly. "We need to do what ever it takes to make sure the Undertaking goes as planned. Even if that means cutting ties to old friends."

 

**Queen's Residence**

The next day Moira woke up and did her daily routine to prepare for the day. As she walked down the stairs she saw Raisa walking up the stairs.

"Good morning Mrs. Queen."

"Morning Raisa, so it must be like a vacation not worrying about cleaning up after my son."

Raisa smile, "Mrs. Queen, your son is not that messy. I have seen worse."

"Well, anyways, these next few weeks, take it easy."

"Yes, Mrs. Queen."

"Good, and now, is Thea up for school, yet?"

"Miss Thea was already dressed and is heading out the door."

"Hmm, okay. Thank you." Moira walked in the Kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and looked at her planner. "JEFF!" Moira called out.

Within a moment a man walked in the kitchen. "Yes, Mrs. Queen?"

"Bring the car around. I have a lot of work to get done today."

"Yes, Mrs. Queen." Jeff quickly left.

Moira took out her cell phone, "Hello, yes this is Moira Queen. I need to set up an appointment with Dr. Neil Lamb. Yes, that is fine. Thank you very much."

Jeff walked in the kitchen, "Mrs. Queen? The car is waiting for you."

"Thank you Jeff."

Moira's car pulled up in front of Merlyn Global. She was not for sure why Malcolm wanted to see her but she felt she had no choice. As Moira walked in Malcolm's office, Malcolm hung up the phone, "Moira, please have a seat."

"I prefer to stand. What do you want Malcolm?"

"Moira, please, there is no need to be hostile toward each other. Especially what we have."

"There is nothing... we have, so please tell what do you need. I do have a busy schedule."

"I think you need to sit down. In fact, I insist that you have a seat."

Moira looked into Merlyn's eyes. She felt a pain in her stomach and her throat tightening up. Merlyn walked to his door and locked it.

 

**Queens Gambit 1854 miles from US Coast**

Felicity stood on the deck feeling the sun shining down on her skin and the breeze blowing gently. They have been sailing for 29 hours now. She has been out to sea for over a day now. Robert and Felicity spent most of the day yesterday going over data and print outs from their Queen Consolidated division in Shanghai, China. Today, they are supposed to take it easy and not work.

Oliver walked up the stairs and stood behind Felicity. As Oliver reached over to kiss her on the cheek, he wrapped his arms around her. "I do not think anyone heard us last night. I know we have been together quite a few times, but how does it feel doing on a boat for the first time?"

Felicity raised her hands up to hold his arms closer to her. "Why Mr. Queen, the real question is, do you ask all of the girls that?"

"Hmmm, let see, there one, two, three, um maybe 5 or was it 67 or I think it was about 135..."

"Shut up, and yes it was very nice on a boat. Very different from my apartment for sure." Felicity leaned her head against Oliver's shoulder.

"I still cannot believe you had me wait for you for 4 months," Oliver said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were worth it Oliver. I wanted you to know I was different from the many of girls you had dated and I wanted to make sure it was right."

Oliver kisses Felicity on the head, "It was so worth it."

"Hey you kids," Felicity and Oliver looked behind them and saw Robert coming around the side. "Breakfast is ready. Need to go eat."

"AYE, AYE SIR!" Oliver said while saluting Robert.

"Son?"

"Yes, dad."

"Please, do not be a smart ass in front of your girl." Robert looked at Felicity and gave her a wink. "Felicity, please get my son to the kitchen before I have him swab the deck."

Felicity laughed a little, "Aye, Aye Sir." Felicity gave a quick salute and then grabbed Oliver to head to the galley.

Robert just stood there smiling at Felicity. As Oliver and Felicity went down stairs. Robert pulled a small leather book out of his back pocket. As he flipped through the pages he heard one of his men walking up behind him.

"Sir?"

Robert quickly put the small book back into his back pocket. "Yes?"

"Sir, we are still not able to reach Mr. Chen."

"Keep trying every hour."

"Yes sir," the crewman turned and left Robert.

Frank, what is going on?, Robert thought. Right now Robert could not worry about Frank. His attention was now on someone else. He reached behind his back and pulled a gun out. He open the barrel and saw he was fully loaded.

Felicity stood behind the door watching Robert and notice he had a gun. What was Mr. Queen doing with a gun? Maybe he has it for protection from looters, pirates or maybe for some other reason, she wondered. She wanted to get into Robert's cabin and search it. This would not be a good idea. She kept checking and clocking the crew routine but could not find an opening. She saw Robert putting the gun back behind his back and covering it up with his jacket. Felicity quickly turned and went back down the stairs. As Felicity was heading downstairs, she saw Oliver was coming up. "Oliver!"

"Felicity? You look startled. You okay? You never did show up to eat breakfast." Oliver asked.

"Yes, everything is great, just caught me by surprise. Did not expect you'd be heading up here so soon."

"Well, I was kind of missing you. So I thought, 'Hey Oliver, go find your girlfriend, she might be waiting for you'."

"LOL, well Mr. Queen, you found me."

"Ugh, I feel so old now. You called me Mr. Queen again."

"Well, I could call you Ollie, Pollie, Bollie, Follie..."

"Okay, okay enough." Oliver smile at Felicity. For the first time he was happy. Oliver only can remember one other time he was this happy with another woman. Laurel. Oliver was determined not to mess this relationship up and prove to Laurel she was wrong and he will not blow this relationship.

Felicity and Oliver walked up to the deck where Robert was standing. "Oliver, Felicity. Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity waist, "Well, we never made it there." Oliver said.

"Sorry my fault, it is just a beautiful day and sun is out. The ocean is calm, this is just to beautiful and I do not want to miss a moment." Felicity replied.

Robert started to laugh. He walked over and pick up a phone that was on hanging on the side. "This is Mr. Queen, can you bring three plates up to the deck? We are going to have breakfast up here. Thank you." Robert turned to Oliver and Felicity, "Okay kids, we are going to have breakfast on the deck. And Felicity, you're right. It is a beautiful day to not be stuck downstairs, but later on, we got to get back to work.

 

**Merlyn Global**

"Malcolm, there is nothing between us. That was a long time ago." Moira started to walk toward the door.

"Moira, I think you might want to sit down. After all, you did tell your husband not to support me and I could not go on with the Undertaking." Malcolm leaned back into his chair and gave the gesture for Moira to sit down.

Moira stood there looking at Malcolm. "I have no idea what you are talking about Malcolm." How did Malcolm know this?

"Moira, please do not lie to me. I also know Robert is on his way to Shanghai not for Queen Consolidated, but to buy up the rest of the property to keep me from doing what must be done." Moira could hear the anger in Malcolm voice. She started to feel her heart racing and fear had set in.

"M-Malcolm, yes I did tell Robert not to support you, but what you do not know is the only reason I told Robert not to support is that he needs to tie up his loose ends before committing to the undertaking. Far as I know, my husband is going to Shanghai for business. Nothing else."

"Ah I see, Robert's factory in the Glades. I can see your point. Moira, I know Robert told you of my plans. What do you think?"

Moira took a deep breath trying her best not let the fear take over. "I think you are right, the Glades do need to come down, however, it needs to be done right and not rushed."

Malcolm raised out of his chair and slammed his hands on the desk. "Yes, you get it! That is why the Undertaking will take place in about 5 years." Malcolm walked behind Moira and placed his hand on her shoulder close to her throat. "And tell me Moira, what should we do about the people who stand in our way?"

Moira was having trouble catching her breath. She was afraid of Malcolm and what he would do. "I think anyone who stands against you and the Undertaking needs to be dealt with."

Malcolm leaned down to Moira's ear. In a low voice, "And your husband, my friend, Robert is one of those people."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Robert is not going to Shanghai for Queen's business. As I had mention Moira, he is going over there to buy up the rest of the property to keep me from reaching my goal. And, by your own words, he must be dealt with."

"Malcolm, what have you done? My son is with Robert?"

"I know, and I am truly sorry. But it is too late. Rest assure, this is for a greater cause. You can go now. By the way Moira, how is Thea doing?"

Moira rose from the chair and saw Malcolm had a slight smile. "She is doing good."

"I am glad and Moira, welcome to the Undertaking." Malcolm looked up and saw Moira smiling.

"Thank you Malcolm. This Undertaking will be a great blessing when it comes." Moira walked out of Malcolm office and went to the elevator. As soon as she got in the elevator she took her phone out and started to call Robert. "NO!" Moira felt the tears running down the side of her face. Robert phone was out of reach. She had to get in touch with him fast. Moira walked out of Merlyn Global and got into her car.

"Mrs. Queen? Are you alright?"

"Jeff, home now and make it fast."

"Yes ma'am."

Moira dial a number on her phone, "Hello, this is Moira Queen, I need the Harbor master get in touch with the Queen's Gambit. This is an emergency. Yes, yes, yes... thank you."

Within thirty minutes Moira was home back on the phone with the Harbor master. "Please keep trying, it is an emergency. I need to speak to my husband." She had to warn Robert that Malcolm was on to him. That he might be walking in on a trap as soon they arrive. "Yes please keep trying to get in touch with them." Moira walked up to her room, locked the door and fell to her bed crying. She feared it might be already too late. She knew she should call the police, but with no proof and Malcolm connections, this would do no good. With his tone about Thea, she would be putting her daughters life at risk. Moira felt sick to her stomach. She quickly ran to her bathroom and started to throw up. Moira just sat there with her head buried. She knew she was trapped and she must do what ever it takes to keep her daughter alive and she prays that it was not too late for Robert and Oliver.

 

**Starling Airlines Flight 287 over the Pacific Ocean.**

Sarah sat in her chair looking out the window staring at the ocean. She could not see any land anywhere, no matter how far she looked. She felt the plane started to shake a little. She grasps the armrests tightly. Just turbulence, this all she thought to herself. The plane shook again. At that moment the Fasten Your Seatbelt sign lit up. "Attention passengers of flight 287," It was the captain of the plane over the intercom, "we are experiencing more turbulence than expected. Please have a seat and fasten your seatbelts. We will let you know as soon as we are clear." The plane again started to shake more. Sarah could hear some of the people crying out. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

 

**Merlyn Global**

Tommy walked in his father's office. "Dad, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Tommy, please have a seat. I want you to reconsider coming to work for me."

"I told you, I do not want to have any part of this." Tommy said. Tommy could feel he was getting agitated at his father. For some reason his father would not let it go about Tommy working for him. "This, all of this is not me. This is not who I am."

"Then who are you Tommy? What do you want to do with your life? Ever since your mother..." Malcolm stopped himself quickly.

"Ever since my mother what dad? Ever since my mother was murdered? Dad, mom's death was not your fault. There was nothing you could do. In fact the people who just walked by and left my mom there and the person who killed, are at fault." Tommy took a deep breath and placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "Trying to get me to work for you is not the solution."

"I know son, but you are my son and your place is here, beside me, running Merlyn Global when I retire. And you are right. The Glades is responsible for your mother's death." Malcolm looked Tommy in his eyes, "You are a Merlyn, this is your birthright. Your future is here, not running around clubs and having parties everyday. You need to make something of your life. You and Oliver cannot spend the rest of your life counting on you family's money."

Tommy stepped back from his dad, "We are not planning on counting on you or Oliver's dad. In fact, me and Oliver have a plan of opening up a club in the Glades. Trying to bring something to that part of the city."

Merlyn quickly looked up at his son, "The Glades? Tommy, this is not a smart move on your part. A club in the Glades is not a smart investment. You are looking toward failure and making a fool of the Merlyn name."

 

**Queen's Gambit.**

Oliver laid there on the deck taking in the sun while Felicity sat in a lounge chair under an umbrella reading a book. "You know, you can put the book down and lay beside me."

Felicity lowered her sunglasses and peaked at Oliver from behind the book, "I could, but this book here is a lot more interesting at this moment." Felicity knew that was a lie, she just stared at Oliver for a few moments. Then they heard an explosion in the air.

Robert came running up to the deck along with a few of the crew, "What was that?" Robert asked. A few of the crew had binoculars and started to look out toward the see and the sky.

"There!" one of the men yelled out pointing out to sea.

Robert took one of the binoculars and looked, "Dear God!" Robert saw a trail of smoke in the air and as he looked to see where it was coming from, he could see a plane heading toward the ocean. "Get on the radio and tell them there is a plane about to crash in the ocean."

 

**Starling Airlines Flight 287 over the Pacific Ocean.**

Sarah could feel her stomach turning. All she could hear was the loud sound of the engine and the screams of the people. Sarah had the oxygen mask on, but still found it hard to breath. She looked out the window and saw they were getting closer to the ocean very fast. Sarah has never been much of a one who prays, but this time, it was different. She felt the force of the plane pushing her back as they were getting closer to the ocean.

 

**Merlyn Global**

"Enough dad, this is my life! Not yours!" Tommy walked out of Merlyn's office.

"Tommy, get back here."

Tommy turned around. "Just leave me alone for right now." Tommy stepped on the elevator and pushed the button for the garage. As Tommy stepped off, he felt a bag being thrown over his head.

 

**Queen's Gambit**

Robert turned and saw Felicity was not standing with Oliver, "Where is Felicity?"

"She said she felt sick and had to go down stairs but wanted to be alone." Oliver replied.

"Sir, Sir!" Robert turned and saw one of the men came running to him.

"What is it Randall?" Robert asked.

"Sir, the radio has been busted."

"What?" Robert quickly ran below deck to his cabin. As he opened the door he saw Felicity in his room. Robert pulled his gun out and pointed it at Felicity. "I think my suspicions about you were right."

"Mr. Queen, I can explain." Felicity said.

"I know you can. You were sent to spy on me. The only thing that kept me from outing you is that I know you love my son." Robert reached behind his back pocket and pulled the book out, "Is this what you are looking for?"

Felicity knew there was no way she could lie. Robert knew. "How did you know and for how long?"

"Not at first, but I have my sources, so about two months now. Now..." Robert pulled the cock of the gun back, "...tell me, what are you looking for and why, who sent you and why should I not kill you?"

 

**Merlyn Global**

Tommy struggled as hard as he could to free himself. "You are coming with us." Tommy heard one them said. Tommy felt something hitting him in the back of the head. Next thing Tommy knew, he was feeling himself about to pass out.

Starling Airlines Flight 287 over the Pacific Ocean.

As the plane shook violently, Sarah knew this was it. She was going to die. She would never see her family again. Sarah felt the plane impacting with the ocean. She saw the plane being ripped into pieces and saw the ocean water rushing in bringing them down under the ocean, Sarah felt her body hurting from the impact that had jar her then the cold of the ocean as it dragged her and the rest to the bottom. Last thing she thought was of her family and how much she loved them.

 

**Queen's Gambit**

"Tell me who you are?" Robert demanded.

Before Robert could react, Felicity reached out and grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled him toward her. As he felt himself been pulled, Felicity used her free hand to grab Robert's arm and swing him around throwing him on the ground. Robert hears two shots been fired. Robert closed his eyes. Then he realized he was not shot. He open his eyes and saw Felicity pointing the gun at his door. As he stood up he saw one of his men on the ground holding a gun. "You killed him!" Robert screamed

"I know, but he was going to shoot you in the back. My name is Felicity, I am CIA." Felicity helped Robert to his feet.

"Care to explain why the CIA is spying on me?" Before Felicity had a chance to speak, they felt an explosion that had shaken the boat. The boat started to tilt to the side. Robert grabbed Felicity's hand and helped her up. "We got to get to the deck."

Robert and Felicity climb their way to the deck and saw it was raining heavy and the waves was picking up. "Oliver!" Felicity yelled out.

"A storm is coming in and looks pretty bad." Robert said.

"Felicity, dad, over here." Oliver cried out.

"Son, what happened?"

"The side of the boat just exploded and then the boat started to tilt." Then another explosion went off. They could hear the screams of the men caught in the explosion.

"We got to get the lifeboat." Robert said. As they work their way to the lifeboat, Robert notice all of the lifeboats have been damaged except one. But there was a problem. There was only room for two. "You two, take the boat."

"DAD, No!" Oliver cried out.

"You can hang on the side and we can hold you." Felicity said.

Robert smiled. Then a pop went off. Robert knew it was not the storm's thunder, it was the sound of a gun. Robert felt the bullet hitting him in the back. As he turned around, he saw two of his crewmen holding a gun. They started to fire again. Felicity grabbed Robert and pulled him behind some boxes that were on the deck. Robert looked at Felicity, "You two need to go, I will hold them off."

"No dad, we can all go."

"Oliver, your dad is right, if we all go, they will just shoot us one at a time in the boat." Felicity said.

Robert reached behind his pocket and handed Felicity the book, "If your are as smart as I think you are, you will figure it out. And, I know you are. Now go before it is too late and the boat drags the lifeboat with it."

"Dad, please."

"Son, I am proud of you, now go and let me do this so you can live. I am counting on you two to make things right." Robert raised up and started to open fire on the two men. One of the men was hit in the chest and felled over the side into the ocean. The other man quickly duck behind the side for cover. Robert fired 3 more rounds toward the man. "NOW!" Robert yelled.

Felicity and Oliver ran to the lifeboat. Another explosion went off, throwing them off balance. They quickly got up and reached the lifeboat and had unattached it from the Gambit. Oliver hopped in and helped Felicity in. They could still hear Robert and the crewman exchanging fire. Oliver started paddling the lifeboat away from the doomed ship. As they looked back they saw an explosion that took out the entire top deck. Oliver yelled in terror reaching toward the ship. Felicity held Oliver back from falling in the water. Oliver just laid there in Felicity arms holding tight to her shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pacific Ocean**

"NOOO!" Oliver started to lean forward reaching his hand out as he watched the Gambit explode.

"OLIVER STOP!" Felicity grabbed Oliver, holding him back. Felicity would not have been able to see the Queen's Gambit if it had not been on fire. Felicity tried her best to see what was happening, but with the wind, rain and dark clouds made it hard. She kept holding on to Oliver.

Oliver gave in and leaned back in the boat holding tight on to Felicity. As the wind kept getting stronger, Felicity felt the small boat being rocked back and forth as it raised up and down from the waves.

"He's gone, Felicity. My dad is gone."

"Oliver, we have to get these lifejackets on. Now!" A wave hit the boat knocking Felicity to the side. As the boat rose in the air, it had suddenly dropped hard hitting the surface of the ocean. Felicity grabbed hold of the rope that was secured on the sided of the boat. When she looked up, she did not see Oliver. "OLIVER!" She quickly leaned over and saw Oliver was holding on to the end of the rope in the water.

Felicity reached down and started to pull Oliver toward her. "HOLD ON!" she yelled. Again Felicity felt herself being thrown to the side. She was holding onto the boat with one hand and holding on to the rope with Oliver at the other end. Felicity felt her arms starting to pull and pain started to run up her shoulder and neck. She let out a scream and gave one hard pull on the rope to bring Oliver closer to the boat. Felicity saw a hand grabbing hold of the side of the boat. She reached over and grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him back in. Felicity's arms and back muscles were screaming in pain and she wouldn't be surprised if she pulled a couple of muscles. The strain was making her neck hurt just as much.

Oliver grabbed and unattached the lifejacket and quickly put it on. As soon as Oliver fastened his lifejacket, a wave had raised up beneath them, lifting the boat in the air. Felicity and Oliver held tight onto the boat as it started to tilt on it side. No matter how hard they tried to hold on, the impact of the wave hitting them forced them to let go. Oliver felt the wave hitting him, forcing him under the water. Oliver felt himself slowly rising to the top. Under the water, the ocean was more calmed and not as loud.

He felt the current of the water moving him back and forth as he kept rising to the top. He started to wonder, should he just drown here and let that be the end of it. Oliver reached up to his lifejacket and placed his hand on the strap ready to unfasten it. Under the water, Oliver heard a faint voice calling his name, it was Felicity. He could hear Felicity's voice traveling under the water. She had to be close by. Oliver gave a hard kick and started to wave his hands up and down to bring him to the surface faster. As he emerged from the water, Oliver took in a deep breath. Oliver looked and saw the beacon light flashing on Felicity lifejacket. "FELICITY!" Oliver yelled. It was no use, she could not hear him. Oliver reached up and turned his beacon light on, hoping she will see it.

Felicity looked to the side and saw a flashing light. It was Oliver. She quickly started to swim to Oliver. Within moments, the two were holding each other tightly in their arms.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Oliver yelled. The rain kept coming harder and harder. They felt themselves being lift up and down from the waves. However Felicity knew it was okay, they were together and she was not planning on letting him go.

 

**DAY 1 - After the Queen's Gambit**

**Tommy**

Tommy was not sure what was going on or who had taken him. All he knew, that his body was hurting all over from the beating he had received yesterday when they were grabbing him. Tommy felt the blindfold tied around his eyes tightly and he was tied to a chair. He could hear people moving back and forth and could barely hear them talking. "Do you know who I am?" Tommy heard laughter. It sounded like there was at least 5 of them, he thought. "What do you want?" Tommy yelled.

"HAHA! Oh, we know who you are. Mr. Tommy Merlyn." Tommy noticed the man had a Russian accent. "And as for what we want, well, let's see. Oh yes, money, power, girls, you know. The dreams that America is made of."

"If it's money, my father will pay you." Tommy said.

"Yes, he would, and then again, maybe he would not. However, if this is a typical kidnapping, money would be good. But..." Tommy felt the man hand grabbing his jaw and started to squeeze tightly. Tommy tried to free himself from the man's grip. "...it is not money that we are after." Tommy felt the man pushed backed on his jaw as he let go. "Your father needs to do something for us. And, since you brought it up, I think we can use some extra spending money. Until we are ready, you will just have to be our guest."

 

**DAY 2**

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

Tommy lost track of time. He was not for sure how much longer he could last. So far no one had said anything to him. "Excuse me," Tommy called out. Tommy felt a fist come across his face. "Hey, I just want... UGHNNMM!" Tommy was stopped short from a fist punching him in the side of his gut. Tommy started to cough trying to catch his breath. He heard the man moved and Tommy quickly turned his head to the side tightening mouth waited for his face get punched again. This time, he heard the man said something in Russian. Then the other men started to laugh. Tommy felt his hair on the back of his head been pulled up. Tommy could not take it anymore. The tears started to come from his eyes, "Please, please I do whatever you want, just stop and let me go."

Tommy could feel the man breath next to his ear. Tommy felt like he was going pee in his pants. He heard the sound what sound like a butterfly knife. The steel blade rubbed against Tommy's throat. Tommy could not hold it anymore. He felt himself having trouble breathing as he cried. The man pulled the blade away from Tommy and walked away. "I just want to go home, please," Tommy said in a low voice. Fearing if they heard him, they would start hitting on him again.

 

**MERLYN GLOBAL**

Malcolm hanged the phone up. It was the call he was waiting for. Queen's Gambit was lost at sea. He reached over and turned the TV on to listen to the news.

"This is Lisa Law with WCWA 69 with a special report. Tragic has struck twice for Starling City. Flight 287 has been reported that the plane had crashed in the Pacific Ocean. As Coast Guards approached its known last coordinates there were no signs of survivors. Also in the news, Billionaire Robert Queen, with his son Oliver Queen and Mr. Queen assistant Felicity Smoak with the crew of the Gambit is fear lost in seas. Their last message received from the Gambit was they were sinking, that their ship was struck by lighting and had caused an explosion trapping the Queen's and the crew on the ship. Please stay tuned as we cover these two tragic stories in just a few moments"

Malcolm reached his hand out pointing the remote to turned the TV off. "Well now, I did not see that coming. I wonder what made the plane crash?" Malcolm thought. Malcolm sat there for a moment. As Malcolm sat there staring at his desk, he made his eyes watery. As he started to feel the tears running down his cheek, he reached over and dials his son, Tommy number. "T-Tommy, It's your father. I need you to please call me right away. It's about Oliver and his father. Please call me." Malcolm hanged the phone up and wiped his eyes dried. "Okay, let's see who I should fire today to celebrate."

 

**DAY 3**

Tommy sat there listening, but the only sounds he could hear was the dripping of the water, wind blowing, and what sounded like loose tile covering on the roof from the wind. "Hey!" Tommy turned his head to the side waiting to be hit. "I need to go to the bathroom, please. I've been holding it for two days now."

Tommy heard the footsteps getting closer to him, "So rich boy, shit on yourself." It was a different voice this time. Then he heard the man voice that he knew yelled something in Russian. "Rich boy, it is your lucky day," Tommy felt his feet and hands been untied from the chair. "If you tried to run or remove your blindfold, I will cut out an eye and shove it down your throat. Is that understood?" Tommy shook his head letting him known he understood. "Let's go!" Tommy felt a hand pushing him on his back making his fall to the ground. "What's the matter? Do not have your servants here to wipe your ass? Move It." Tommy felt a foot kicking him in his ribs.

Tommy held his hand up hoping the man would stop kicking him, "Please, just give me a moment. I cannot see where I am going and you had me tied in that chair for so long I do not know. My legs need to be..."

Tommy was cut short, "I will help you then," said the man. Tommy felt himself been lifted up and lead across the room. "Go in this room, once you are in there, you can remove your blindfold, but before you step out..."

"I know, I know, I must have the blindfold back on me. ," Tommy said.

"Rich boy not too stupid." The man shoved Tommy in the room and slammed the door shut behind him. "You got 5 minutes!" Tommy heard him shouted.

 

**DAY 4**

Tommy could feel his mouth getting dry. "C-can I, I have some water, please?" Tommy was having trouble speaking.

"I guess we need to at least give you water, so we have proof you're alive." Tommy heard a water faucet turned on with the sound of water going in a container. As Tommy sat there, he felt the splash of water hitting him in the face while being poured on top of his head. "Here's your water, now shut up before I let the boys do whatever they want to you." Tommy suddenly felt a fist come across his face. The impact would have knocked Tommy down if the chair had not been bolted to the ground. Blood started to build up in his mouth. Tommy turned his head and spit the blood out.

For the first time in his life, Tommy was scared and wished his father was here. Why are they waiting? He kept thinking to himself.

"Arseny, watch him. We are heading out to get supplies." Tommy heard one of them walking up toward him. Then he felt a foot between his legs pressing down. "Is there anything you like Sir, Mr. Merlyn Sir? Tommy felt a pain going down his leg and his mid-section. Tommy gritted his teeth together to keep from yelling out in pain. "Maybe some of that fancy sushi or a big steak?" Again the man pressed down some more.

Tommy could not hold it in any longer, he yelled out in pain. He felt the man removed his foot and could sense that he was still in front of him. "You can go to hell as far as I am concerned." Tommy yelled.

The man started to laugh, "Well Mr. Merlyn. It looks like you do have a backbone after all and not daddy's little spoiled richer kid. Arseny, give him some water to drink. He earned it." In a few minutes, Tommy was sipping on some water from a cup. He heard the door open and closed.

 

**DAY 5**

"So, Tommy, tell me about your father." The man said.

Tommy started to laugh, "Ha, tell me what to call you and I will?"

Tommy heard the men starting to laugh and Tommy could not help but laugh with them. "Well, it seems being our guest is touching you up or you just do not give a damn anymore. Very well Tommy, my name is Kirill. Now Mr. Tommy Merlyn, tell me about your father?" Kirill said.

Tommy started to laugh some more, "My father, my father. Well, he is a power hungry son of a bitch who thinks he is God."

The room busted out in laughter. Tommy felt his blindfold been removed. Tommy kept his eyes closed and looked down. "I removed your blindfold and you look away?"

"I figured if I do not see your face, then my chances of getting out of this alive increases even if just a little bit." said Tommy.

Kirill walked back and forth in front of Tommy, "Hmm, pretty smart thinking, but we are not going to kill you, Tommy. So please look up." Tommy looked up and saw a gun pointed at him and then heard a click as Kirill said 'bang' loudly.

"OH Shi..." Tommy closed his eyes tightly waiting for the bullet enters his skull. The only thing he heard was everyone was laughing. Tommy opened his eyes and looked up at Kirill.

"I'm sorry; I could not resist doing that. It was too funny." Kirill said while he was laughing. "Oh, hell no. The look on your face." Again Kirill busted out laughing. "Did you pee in your pants?" Again the men started to laugh. "I told you, we have no intention of killing you, we will hurt you if we must."

 

**MERLYN GLOBAL**

Malcolm pace back and forth kept looking at his phone waiting. Where was Tommy? Why has he not called him back? Malcolm grabbed his coat and walked out of his office.

Moments later Malcolm was knocking on Tommy door. Again Malcolm knocked. Still. There was no answer. Malcolm looked both ways to see if anyone was watching. When he saw there was no one around, he grabbed the door handle then pushed in with his shoulder. The door came open breaking the frame where the lock was at. Malcolm what through Tommy apartment and looked around. There was no sign of him. Where was my son? Malcolm thought.

"Mr. Merlyn?"

Malcolm turned around and saw Laurel standing in the doorway. Laurel had been crying. He could see her eyes were red and she had not even bother putting on make-up. "Laurel, I am so sorry about Oliver, I know you two have not been together but I also know you and my son are also good friends."

"Thank you, Mr. Merlyn. I came by to see how Tommy is doing and also let him know about Sarah."

"Sarah, she is your sister," said Malcolm.

Malcolm started to see Laurels eyes started to get watery, "Yes sir. I came to let Tommy know, my sister had died."

"Oh Laurel, I am so sorry. What happen?"

"The plane in the news that had crashed," Laurel found herself having trouble speaking.

"Oh no, your sister was on..." Malcolm started to say.

Laurel shook her head and fell to her knees. Malcolm went to Laurel and kneels down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

 

**DAY 6**

**MERLYN GLOBAL**

Malcolm stood in the security room watching the security tapes from the last day he saw his son. "This is what I wanted to show you Mr. Merlyn." The guard pointed at the screen showing the garage. Malcolm watched the screen then saw it went out. Then within 5 minutes the screen was back on. "This is the video I had told you about going out."

"Yes, this would have been about the time Tommy would have gotten off the elevator." Malcolm said.

"There is more," The guard pointed at the monitor, "You see the van off to the side here?"

"Yes."

"When the monitor came back on, the van was not there." said the guard.

Malcolm patted him on the back, "Very good. Send me a copy of this to my office now." said Malcolm.

Malcolm walked down to the garage and looked around. He glanced up at the camera. There was nothing. As he walked around he saw Tommy car still parked over to the side. He slowly walked to his car and looked around. He looked in Tommy car and saw there was a flash drive with a piece of paper taped to it. Malcolm reached down and found Tommy car door was unlocked. He reached in and grabbed the flash drive and the paper. Malcolm open the paper up, Play me, was all written on the paper.

Malcolm walked into his office and locked the door behind. He reached over and pushed a button, "Cancel today and hold all calls." Malcolm turned the intercom off before his secretary could respond back.

Malcolm plugged the drive into his computer and open the file up. There was only one file on the drive. It was a video. Malcolm moved the mouse over and click on the file.

Malcolm leaned forward with his hand together waiting for the video to play.

As the video started to play, Malcolm saw the man who was responsible. The man was not wearing a mask, nothing to hide what he looked like.

The figure lighted a cigarette and took a puff and blew the smoke out of his nose. Then he started to speak. "Good day Mr. Merlyn. If you are watching this video. That can only mean one thing, we have your son. You will soon get another video explaining what you will need to do to get your son back alive. As long you do what we say, involved no one but yourself, Tommy will be returned to you alive." Malcolm leaned back in his chair staring at the figure on the screen.

Russians, Malcolm thought. He stood up and grabbed his trench coat and walked out his door.

Later that day, Malcolm pulled up to a garage and saw three men standing around a car. Malcolm got out of his car and walked up to them, "Alexi Leonov?" Malcolm called out.

Anatoly turned around and saw Malcolm standing there. "Can I help you?"

Malcolm saw the other two men started to walk positioning themselves on each side of him. "Yes, I was wondering how much you charge for a tune-up and oil change?"

"I think you need to go someplace else, we are, kind of booked up and it will not be till next month. I think you should be going now. We do have a lot of work." Anatoly said.

Malcolm looked back and forth at the two men that stood on each side of him. "Thank you, I will do that." Malcolm turned and went back to his car.

Later that night, Alexi walked out of his office in the back and did not see any of his men around, "Klaus, Goga?" Alexi turned his head quickly looking around. Where are they? As he walked toward the front he saw his two men on the ground had been knocked out. Alexi quickly turned and started to head back to his office. Before he could take three steps, Alexi felt something hit the back of his leg. Alexi fell crying out in pain. He looked and saw there was an arrow sticking out of his lower part of his leg. "What the f..." Alexi looked up and saw a dark hooded figure. "W-who are you? What do you want?"

The Dark figure reached down and lifted Alexi up and threw him on top of a table. "The Merlyn boy, Tommy. Where is he?" Alexi tried to speak, but fear had taken over. The Dark figure slid him off the table and threw him on the ground. Before Alexi could blink, the dark figure had drawn an arrow from his back and was already on the bow pulled back. "Last time!"

"I DON'T HAVE HIM!" Alexi yelled.

"I know, if you had him, you all would be dead now." The dark figure pulled a monitor screen out and held it up to Alexi . "Do you know who this is and where I can find him?"

Alexi stood there looking at the screen. Then he felt the hooded figure pushing down on his leg where the arrow had been shot through. Alexi yelled in pain. "His name is Kirill, his name is Kirill. He hangs out on an abandoned warehouse in the Glades on 5th and Langford." Alexi felt the pressure on his leg been lifted up. He reached down and held his leg laying on his side in pain. He looked up and saw the hooded figure was gone.

 

**ABANDON WAREHOUSE.**

Kirill walked over to Tommy, "Sorry, but we need to place this blindfold back on you. We are going to make a video for your father letting him know what he needs to be done." Kirill tied the blindfold around Tommy's eyes, "and you should be home in about to 3 days from now."

It was almost over, Tommy thought. Only, if his father do what they ask him to do. Tommy did not want to ask him what if his father refuses to do what they ask, what would happen to him. Tommy did not want to know the answer. Tommy started to hear screams and yelling. Tommy knew that sound, sound of someone being killed. Were they there to rescue him or another mafia or gang attacking? Tommy started to breathe heavy and fast. Within minutes, there was no sound. "Hello?" Tommy called out.

"You're safe." Tommy heard someone said. Next thing Tommy knew, he felt something hitting the side of the armrest, cutting the ropes freeing him. Tommy quickly removed his blindfold and stood up and looked around for his rescuer. Only thing Tommy saw were the bodies of his kidnappers lying on the ground with blood running out from underneath them. He checked all of the bodies but did not see Kirill anywhere.

Tommy ran outside of the warehouse and there, Kirill hanging on the outside of the door in the air being held up by arrows. Tommy saw the blood was pouring out of Kirill. Kirill was coughing and spitting up blood. Kirill was still alive. Tommy walked up to him. "Ar..., Argus..." Kirill let out a loud grunt then his head fell forward. Kirill just hung there, with his eyes wide open, but no life.

"Argus? Who or what is Argus?" Tommy asked. Within minutes, Tommy could hear the sirens of police cars getting closer.

Within moments, Tommy saw an unmarked car with a few police cars pulling up. Lucas Hilton hopped out of his car with his gun in his hand ready. "Officer Lopez and Evans," the two officers saw Detective Hilton pointing to Tommy. The two officers quickly ran to Tommy with their guns out. "Tommy Merlyn?" Hilton yelled out. Within a minute, the two officers had Tommy back behind the line of police cars.

"Tommy!" Tommy turned and heard someone yelling his name. He knew his voice, it was his father. Malcolm ran up to Tommy and hugged him. "Tommy, are you okay, are you hurt?"

"Dad, I am okay." Tommy looked at Detective Hilton, "Sir there is something you need to know. There all dead." Hilton turned and looked at the warehouse.

Hilton got on his radio, "This is Detective Hilton, what is going on in there?"

"Sir, this is Officer Cutter. I think you might want to come and see this."

Moments later, Detective Hilton was walking out of the warehouse and headed toward Tommy. By that time, the CSU and the paramedics were on the scene.

"Mr. Merlyn..." Hilton started to say.

"Please, Tommy, my father is Mr. Merlyn."

"No problem, Tommy, what happen in there? And what did they say?" the Detective asked.

Tommy looked at his dad then at the detective.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 1 After the Queen's Gambit**

**Oliver and Felicity**

**Pacific Ocean**

Felicity opened her eyes and saw the rain had stopped and the ocean was calm. She looked down and saw Oliver was still passed out. She was not sure how long they had been out. However, judging from the sunburn on Oliver's face, the sunburn and blisters on her pale arms it could have been almost an entire day. She could feel the burning sting of the heat on her face.

Felicity knew she had to do something fast. She could already feel herself getting nauseated. She knew sun poisoning was setting in and she was worried. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt and used it to cover her and Oliver's face.

"Oliver, wake up." She started to shake Oliver.

"W-what, what is it?" Oliver lifted straight up and looked around. "We're alive? How?" Oliver suddenly stopped and noticed that Felicity was not wearing her shirt, but it was on top of her head. "Felicity? Why is your shirt on top of your head and how did we survive the storm last night?"

Felicity reached down and started to untie the rope from around her waist. Oliver looked down and saw he was also tied to the boat. "Last night, I was able to secure both of us to the boat to keep us from falling out. You, also need to take your shirt off and cover your head. We are severely sunburned. We cannot do anything about most of our body, but we need to protect our head."

"Well, I know one way I can cover your body to protect you from the sun", said Oliver.

"Oliver, we are in trouble. We have no food, no drinking water and no way of contacting anyone for help." Felicity said.

Oliver started to untie himself and looked around the ocean. As he sat there, Oliver started to stare. "There!" Oliver called out pointing out toward the sea. Felicity looked and saw a couple of containers and crates floating in the water about 500 yards from them. "There might be something over there that can help us."

Oliver and Felicity started to use their hands to paddle closer to the floating crates. After a few moments, the two had stopped to take out the first container they had reached and pulled it out of the water. "Oliver, do you think that... Whoa!" Before Felicity could finish what she was saying, she felt something hit the bottom of the boat that made it jump. "What was that?"

"I do not think you want to know the answer.", Oliver replied.

Felicity turned her head around from Oliver and looked toward the floating crates. "Oh, why?" Oliver and Felicity looked and saw a lot of splashing and movement close to where they needed to go. As they watched, they kept seeing more shark fins rushing toward the center where they needed to be. "Sharks, why sharks?"

"They must smell or sense the bodies in the water..." Oliver suddenly leaned back and felt sick to his stomach. "...where my dad might be now."

"Oliver, we do not know that. Your father, Mr. Queen might have been on the deck when the deck blew up. Now there is a good chance he could have made it off before it exploded." Felicity said while holding Oliver's hand.

Oliver shook his head no, "Felicity, I love you and I thank you for what you are trying to do." Oliver took a deep breath. "But, we both heard the gunshots right before the ship exploded and sunk."

Again the boat shook. Felicity quickly grabbed the side as she felt herself almost being thrown off the boat. "Oliver, I think we need to back away from this area."

"We can't. We need to see if there is anything in those crates we can use. If not, we are going to die." Oliver looked over to the side, "Besides, I do not think we are going to be paddling by hand." Felicity looked over to the side and saw they were surrounded by sharks.

 

**Lance's Resident.**

Laurel was in her room lying on her bed, studying her book trying to prepare herself for an exam for next week. She kept looking at her phone waiting for Sarah to give her call. She was hoping she would call her as soon as she landed. She closed her book and rolled on her back and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, man. I need a break from this." She raised herself up and walked down the stairs and saw her mother at the table reading a paper.

"Sweetie, I thought you were studying in your room?" Dinah said.

"I was. I just wish Sarah would call us." Laurel walked around the table and sat across from her mother.

"Oh, you worry too much. You are always looking out for your sister." Dinah said.

"She is my little sister. I love her, just like you and dad." Laurel replied.

"Well, we knew Sarah would always be the first one to move out and go out to see the world. However, you, my dear, we knew you would be the smart one and go places." Dinah said.

"Well mom, I still have a way to go before graduating from college."

"Well, you are smart and you only have 3 years left." Dinah stood up and went to the counter to get her some water from the sink. "After all, you two girls are my canaries and I know one day you both will learn to fly and leave."

Laurel stood up and walked behind her mom to hug her. "You will never get rid of us."

 

**Starling City Police Department.**

"Detective Lance, I need to see you in my office."

Lance looked up and saw Commissioner Nudocerdo waving him to follow as he walked past him. Lance rose from his desk and followed the commissioner to his office. "Shut the door." Nudocerdo sat behind his desk and started to sign something that was laying on his desk. "Have a seat." Quentin sat down waiting for Nudocerdo to finish up. "Just give me a moment."

Quentin sat there and started to wonder what he was doing in the commissioner's office.

"Sir," Quentin leaned forward, "is there something you need?"

"Yes Detective, there is something." At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Quentin saw a young female walk in wearing a police uniform. "Detective Lance, this is Officer Mckenna Hall. She will soon be taking her Detective exam in 4 months. I would like for her to shadow you and Hilton during this time."

"Commissioner, I..." Quentin started to speak.

"I knew you would not have a problem. You both you may go now."

"But Commissioner..." Again Quentin tried to speak.

"You both may go. Now!" Nudocerdo said again.

"Yes, sir!" Quentin said.

"Yessir." Mckenna said.

Quentin and Mckenna both walked out of the office. "Well, Officer Mckenna. Welcome to Starling City Police Department, Glades Station."

"Thank you, sir. I know I will do my best, sir." Mckenna said.

 

**DAY 2**

**Lance's Resident**

Laurel heard her mother screaming from downstairs. She quickly jumped out of her chair and ran downstairs. "MOM!" Laurel screamed. When she reached the bottom, she saw her mother in the living room with a broken glass in front of her. "Mom, are you hurt?" Laurel walked in the room saw her mother staring at the TV.

"I repeat, tragic has struck twice for Starling City. Flight 287 has been reported that the plane had crashed in the Pacific Ocean. As Coast Guards approached its known last coordinates there were no signs of survivors. Also in the news, Billionaire Robert Queen with his son Oliver Queen and the crew of the Gambit is feared to be lost at sea. We have a camera crew heading toward the airport and to the Queen's home to get a statement. Please stay tuned as we cover these tragic events."

Laurel reached over and grabbed hold of her mom and both of the women held each other. Dinah buries her head into Laurel's arm and to let out a scream. All Laurel could do at that moment was only to hold her mother close to her and started to cry herself. "Oh God, no. Not Sarah. Please no." Laurel said to herself over and over.

"Mom, we have to call dad." Dinah let go of Laurel and shook her head. She wanted to speak, but she could not. "It's okay mom. I will call him." Laurel walked her mom to the couch and eases her down. She walked over to the phone and felt her hands shaking as she dials the number.

Quentin looked at his phone and saw it was his home calling him. "Give me a moment McKenna, I need to take this."

"No problem at all. I needed to go and get some coffee anyway."

Quentin laughed, "I do not think our life insurance policy covers bad coffee."

Mckenna looked at the Detective and started to laugh.

Quentin opened his cell phone, "Hello?"

"Dad?"

Quentin could tell that Laurel has been crying and was upset. "Honey, what is the matter?"

Laurel took a few breaths to control her crying for long enough to speak with her father. "You need to come home now. Please."

"What is going on? Is it your mother?" Quentin asked.

"Please dad, come home, we both need you hear now."

"Okay baby, I am on my way now." Quentin hung the phone up and started toward the elevator. He looked and saw Mckenna coming down the hallway. "McKenna, I have a family emergency at home. I will call you later." Quentin quickly jumped in the elevator before it shut.

Thirty minutes later, Quentin came running into the house. As Laurel and Dinah saw him enter, they ran to him and grabbed hold of him. "Oh my sweet baby, no, no, no. I heard it on the radio." Quentin held tight to the ladies as they all three held on to each other letting out their tears.

 

**DAY 3**

Laurel just sat on the couch with her knees up with her side of her face resting on knees. She could hear her mother had fallen asleep in her room. Her father had gone back to work. He said he had to keep himself busy until they heard news of any survivors. As Laurel sat there, she heard someone was at the door knocking. She slowly stood up and started toward the door. Whoever this was, this was not the right time. As she opens the door, she could not believe who was the door.

"Hi Laurel," it was Moira Queen. Laurel saw Moira had been crying herself. "I am so sorry." Moira reached up and hugged Laurel.

"Oh Mrs. Queen, I am so sorry. Please come in." Moira walked in the door and followed Laurel to the living room. "Have a seat please."

"I know my son had not treated you well, but he did still care for you. But, when I found out that your sister Sarah was on the plane. I had to come by and see you."

"Thank you, but how are you doing?" Laurel asked.

"Holding on", Moira replied.

"Mrs. Queen..." Laurel started to say.

"Moira, please, just Moira." Moira said.

"Moira, I am so sorry. I just cannot believe this is happening." Laurel said.

Moira saw Laurel was about to start to cry. She stood up and sat next to Laurel and held her. "Laurel, we got to be strong. I am holding on to hope and you have to do the same thing. You...me...Thea and your mom and dad, we got to believe and hold on to hope. Also, no matter what happens, we will have each other to support."

Laurel looked up at Moira, "I know, I know. Thank you."

 

**Day 5**

Laurel stood there in front of her door on her cell phone. "Where are you, Tommy?" Laurel had just returned from Tommy's apartment and had run into Malcolm Merlyn. "Look. I just saw your dad at your apartment. I know you're tied up with some woman you met two nights ago. But you need to call me. It's about Oliver and Sarah. So, please call me."

Laurel walked in the house and saw her father sitting at the kitchen table. On the table, she saw an open bottle of vodka with a glass in his hand. Quentin looked up and saw Laurel standing there in the doorway. "Oh honey, come on in. Don't mind me."

Laurel walked in and sat in front of her father. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Quentin pours a drink and swallows it all at once. "What I always do after work."

"Yes, but that was a new bottle yesterday. And you have always only done one or two shots only. It is already half empty." Laurel said.

Quentin looked at Laurel, "It is okay sweetie. I just needed something to help me." Quentin again took another drink and refilled his glass back up. "Besides, it has been a long day and I just need to relax."

Laurel sat there looking at her father, watching him completely finishing the bottle.

 

**DAY 6**

Laurel sat there on the couch listening to her parents upstairs yelling at each other. She wanted to leave, but there was nowhere she could go. She looked down at her phone again, knowing that no one had called. She was hoping that there was a call and she had just not seen or heard it.

Dinah looked at Quentin. "YOU know what I am talking about Quentin.", She yelled.

Quentin walked over to her, "No, I don't"

"Right there, that look you are giving me.", Dinah said. Quentin just stood there not knowing how to respond. "For the past 3 days, you have been drinking an entire bottle, getting drunk. You had been ignoring me, looking at me with disgust. You blame me for our daughter's death."

Quentin stepped back from Dinah, "What do you mean?"

"Quentin. The way you been acting toward me for the past few days. You have not been home till 3 or 4 in the morning. Every time I tried to talk to you, you are either too drunk or you say you're too busy. You have not held me after that day when we got the news. And that look, that you give me... That look, there, is what hurts the most." Dinah sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Quentin, "And you're right. It is my fault." As Dinah sat on the edge of their bed, she looked down at a photo she had in her hand. "If I had not convinced you to let our baby girl go, she would be alive. I know it is my fault. But I need my husband. I need you to be there for me..." Dinah looked up at Quentin, "...and not looking at me like you are doing now. Can you do that?"

Quentin stood there looking at Dinah, "I love you and we need you. I..." Quentin looked away from Dinah.

Dinah rose from her bed. "That's what I thought." Dinah walked out of the room and headed downstairs. A few moments later, Quentin heard the front door shutting then heard Dinah driving off.

 

**CIA Langley, Virginia**

Mr. Larson walked in his office and saw a young black woman sitting at his desk. "Excuse me, who are you and what the hell are you doing sitting in my chair?"

The woman stood up and walked around to the front the desk. "Mr. Larson, please have a seat."

"I think you need to explain yourself now." Larson walked around and sat in his chair.

"That will come in time." Larson saw the woman sat in the chair in front of his desk. "However, we need to get something out of the way first."

At that moment, two officers walked in the room. "Take this woman out of here.", Larson said.

As the two men started to reach for the woman, she held her finger up suggesting holding for a moment. "Wait a minute." one of the guards said. He held his earpiece to his ear closer, to make sure he could hear better. In a moment, he motioned to the other guard for them to leave the room.

"What in the... Who are you?" Larson asked.

"My name is not important. However this is." The woman laid a folder on the desk.

Larson picked the folder up, "Her, but she is presumed dead. What is this about?"

"I want you to sign her over to us." The woman replied.

"You want me to transfer a dead CIA agent to you? Who the hell do you think you are?"

The woman leans toward Larson. "I am the woman who can make your life a miserable hell. And compared to what happened to Mr. Weston, it will be nothing compare to what will happen to you." The woman pointed at a blank line. "Now sign or getting burned will be the least of your problems."

"I don't know who you are or what branch you work for. This is madness; asking for a transfer of an agent that is missing or dead." Larson responded.

"Well then, if she is dead. Then you will have nothing to worry about." The woman lean backed up and crossed her arms waiting for Larson to sign.

Larson sat there and then looked at the door and remembered the two guards walking out. Larson looked backed toward the woman. "I do not know who the hell you are..." Larson started to sign the paper. "...but, I am going to find out who you are."

The woman reached down and picked the paper and folder up. "If you ever do find out, not even Management will be able to save you." Larson quickly leaned back in his chair, looking at her in terror. He watched as the woman walked out his office shutting the door behind her.

 

**Pacific Ocean**

Oliver laid there looking at the water, tempting to reach down and drink.

"Oliver. No. It will not do any good." Felicity could feel her throat drying up and her stomach hurting from hunger. "We just got to hold on until it is safe to check out those containers and boxes."

Oliver lifted himself up and looked at Felicity. "I know, but more and more of those crates and containers are sinking. If we do not do something fast, we might loose our chance to check any of them. Was there anything in the container we pulled out of the water?"

Felicity opened the container back up and looked inside. "Only thing in here is some tubes, small pieces of something. Nothing, nothing that can help us."

Oliver looked toward the floating wreckage. "I wonder if they are all gone.", Oliver asked. Felicity reached down and grabbed the container and threw it in the water toward the wreckage. "What are you doing?" Oliver yelled out. Oliver stood there looking as the container floated in the water. After a few minutes, Oliver noticed there was no movement. "I think they had left. It has been some time since we saw anything move over there. Surely they would have come and checked out the splash from the container." Oliver said.

"Maybe, or they know it is nothing at all. But we have to take a chance. I am not sure how much longer we both can last. Unless we start eating each other." Felicity looked at Oliver, "Should we risk it?"

Oliver leaned over to the side of the boat and stuck his hand in the water and started to paddle toward the wreckage. "We have no choice, but let's go slow and easy." Felicity nodded her head agreeing with Oliver. Oliver and Felicity slowly moved their hands on the side of the boat, moving them closer toward the wreckage. Twenty minutes had passed, Oliver stopped and raised his hand up to block the sun from his eyes. "There..." Oliver pointed at a container that was more than halfway in the water. "I recognize that one. We need it." Oliver leaned back down and the two started to paddle toward the container.

As they got closer, Felicity looked and saw the container was sinking under the water. "OLIVER!" Felicity yelled out. Oliver looked and saw the container had sunk under the water. Without thinking, Oliver quickly dove into the water and swam underneath the ocean. Felicity leaned to the side trying to see if she could see him. "OLIVER!" She yelled. Come on Oliver, she thought to herself. At that moment, Felicity felt the boat being hit on the bottom again. Felicity fell backward. She quickly rose up and looked toward the direction Oliver had dived in. There she saw them. Two sharks were racing toward the area where Oliver dove in. "OLIVER!" Felicity started to scream his name again and again.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Felicity kept yelling for Oliver. She watched as the sharks went under where the container had sunk. "Oh shit, No, no, no..." Felicity said. "OLIVER!" She yelled. She sat there looking. The ocean was calm with the small rocking of the boat from the water moving back and forth. Felicity started to fear for Oliver. She did not want him to die. She wanted him to be alive and well. There was so much she wanted to tell Oliver.

Felicity screamed when she saw the sharks fighting in the water. She looked closely and saw them fighting over a body, pulling it apart. Was it Oliver? Where was he? Did he drown? Felicity kept thinking these questions in her head. Fearing the worst had happen. Felicity had notice the sharks was gone and the water was still. "Oliver?" she cried out in a low voice. She kept looking toward where Oliver had dove in.

"Hey!"

Felicity screamed and turned around and saw Oliver climbing onto the boat. "OLIVER!" Felicity reached out and grabbed Oliver and helped him onto the boat. She sat there looked him over to make sure he was okay. She raised her hand and slap Oliver across the face, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Felicity sat back and started to cry.

Oliver reached over and held her close, "Hey, I am sorry. But I had to swim around the long way to avoid those sharks." Oliver reached over and pulled on a rope. Felicity saw Oliver was able to grab the container he had dove in for. "I almost lost this here."

"What is so important about this container?" Oliver looked at Felicity and smiled. Felicity watched Oliver as he opened the container and could not believe her eyes. "Oliver?"

Oliver pulled a tarp out and underneath the tarp Felicity could see small pouches. "This is why we needed this. We have a tarp to use for cover. These are food ration packs for emergency. The container it self was supposed to float, but it must had got a crack in it from the explosion." Oliver reached down and opened one of the packs, "Here. Eat." Felicity reached out and took the pack from Oliver. "Many of the containers are made to be able to float so they could be easily found."

"Oliver, this is great. But our boat here is too small." Felicity looked toward the wreckage. "I notice some of the Gambit is floating." Again Felicity looked over what remained of the Gambit. "I think I have an idea." Felicity looked and saw the water was calm again where the sharks were at.

"You think they are gone now?" Oliver asked.

Felicity pointed to the side, "Over there." Oliver and Felicity watched as they saw the two shark fins swimming away from them. "Now is the time." Felicity said. The two quickly leaned to the side and started moving themselves closer to the wreckage. As they came up to each one, Felicity tied a rope on to the containers the best she could. "Oliver, I am running out of rope."

Oliver reached over and opened one of the containers. "Here..." Oliver reached inside and pulled a rope out. This container has rope, hooks and clamps."

After a few hours, Felicity laid back on Oliver. Oliver reached over and pulled the tarp over them to protect themselves from the sun. "We don't need to over do it." said Oliver. Oliver leaned over to the side and started to pull on one of the ropes. Felicity raised herself up and watched him as he brought the small container aboard. Oliver opened the container and pulled out a tube. "This is for our burns and blisters. We have many of the containers and crates secured the best we could."

"I know, but with all of this tied to our boat, there is no way we can move." Felicity said. "And what we have here, we can only do so much." Felicity started to apply the lotion on Oliver worst blisters on his face. "And the food is only going to last so long."

Oliver raised his hand up and placed his hand on top of Felicity. "At least I will be with you till the end. Here, give me this. You need this more than I do." Oliver took the tube from Felicity and started to treat her blisters and burns.

Felicity gave Oliver a smile, "Let us not worry about that till the time comes. We are going to have to make some choices." said Felicity.

Oliver nodded his head agreeing with Felicity. Felicity and Oliver spent the next few hours opening the containers to see what they need to keep and what can be let go. Felicity knew this was hard for Oliver. He watched his father died saving their lives. She wanted to tell Oliver she was a CIA agent sent to spy on his father. The chance, that his father could have been a terrorist supporter would be to hard right now for him to listen. And she had spent all of this time lying to him and his father. The one real truth about her, she was in love with Oliver. The one thing the CIA had warned her and so many other agents in training that could happen.

As the sun was going down, Oliver and Felicity lay there eating one of the meal pouches. "So, out of 17 crates and containers, we only ended up keeping 3." Oliver lay back and looked toward the sky. Hours had pass and the night sky was upon them.

"It's very dark. I do not like this. Bad enough we got to deal with sharks, but not seeing the sharks when they come is the worst." Felicity said.

"Hey, we got the moon. And the way the moonlight shines on your face, you're like an angel." Oliver said.

Felicity could feel herself blushing. Felicity still wanted to tell Oliver the truth about her. However, any chance of them getting rescued could cause problems. Felicity held Oliver's hand; she knew in her heart, he was the one she never knew she was looking for.

"It is amazing how many stars you can see out here. I wonder why we cannot see this many stars at home." said Oliver.

"Light pollution."

Oliver turned his head toward Felicity, "Huh?"

Felicity propped herself up on her side with her hand as a brace for her head. "Light pollution. It is the reason we cannot see the stars in the city."

Oliver looked back up toward the stars, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Oliver held Felicity is his arms and closed his eyes.

"Oliver." Oliver felt himself been shaken. "OLIVER!"

"WHAT?" Oliver quickly opened his eyes and rose up when he heard his name been yelled out. He saw it was daylight and the sun was already high above them. He looked and saw Felicity pointing out toward the sea. As Oliver rolled over, he raised his hand above his eyes to keep the sun out. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I think so. I think it is a boat." said Felicity. Felicity and Oliver grabbed their makeshift paddles they had made out of the wood and steel from the Gambit. As they paddled, they could tell it was a yacht. "Oliver, I cannot see anyone moving on the boat."

"Yacht." said Oliver.

"A what?" Felicity asked.

"It is a yacht. A small yacht compared to mine. But a yacht" Oliver said.

"Oliver Queen, do not make me hit you with this paddle. It floats, it is in the water. It is a boat. I do not care what its correct name is. It is a boat and we are saved."

Oliver looked at Felicity and turned back and looked at the yacht. "It's still a yacht." Oliver said softly.

"Did you say something?" Felicity asked.

Oliver looked back at Felicity and saw her holding the makeshift paddle in both of her hands. Oliver sat there and imagined Felicity swinging the paddle across his head and pushing him in the water. She would not do that, would she? Oliver thought. "No, just sitting here thinking, how great it is to go home."

"Keep thinking that rich boy." Felicity said. Felicity started to paddle again. She looked over at Oliver and gave a little smile.

Oliver and Felicity moved toward the back of the boat. "There's a ladder. Felicity, stay here while I'll go and check it out." Oliver reached over and grabbed hold of the ladder and started to climb to the top. Felicity knew she was better off handling herself better than Oliver. She reached up and started up the ladder behind Oliver. When Oliver reached the top of the back deck, he saw Felicity was right behind her. He reached down and helped her up. "I thought I said, wait there."

"Oliver, I have been stuck on that boat for God knows how long. And there was no way, no way you are going to leave me behind. We go together and look." said Felicity.

"Okay, but just stay behind me. Okay?" said Oliver.

Felicity nodded her head. Oliver reached down and grabbed Felicity's hand and started to walk to the door on the deck. "Oliver, something is not right."

"I think your right. HELLO!" Oliver yelled out. "HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE HERE?" There was no answer. As Oliver and Felicity reached the deck door, Oliver noticed the door had been busted. "Felicity, this does not look good. I think you need to go back to the boat now."

"Not on your life. We go together." Felicity said.

Oliver opened the door and started too walked down the stairs to the lower deck. "Hello?" again Oliver called out. "It's too dark. See if you can find a light switch." Felicity rubbed her hand against the wall and found a switch. As she flipped the switch up, the light came on and Oliver let out a scream. Felicity quickly ran up behind Oliver and looked passed him.

"Oh shit! I think I am going to be sick." Felicity covered her mouth keeping her from throwing up. Oliver lean to the side and had throw up. Oliver started to cough and started to spit. Felicity started to rub Oliver back. "You okay?" Oliver nodded his head.

Oliver and Felicity looked as they saw a woman on the ground naked with her hands and legs tied being pulled apart been with blood underneath her. Felicity saw the woman throat had been cut. The woman had bruises all over her body as she had been hit over and over. Felicity could tell from her training, the woman had been sexually abused many times. Oliver quickly grabbed Felicity and ran back up the deck. "Get back on the boat Felicity."

"No, not until you do." Felicity responded.

"Fine, but when I say run, you run." Oliver said. Oliver and Felicity slowly walked up the steps to the upper part of the deck. Oliver and Felicity saw two other women both had been tied and killed. Felicity looked at the bodies of the two women and saw they also had been assaulted sexually. "I do not think whoever did this is on board anymore."

Felicity walked over to one of the women to get a closer look. "Oliver, the blood here is not completely dry. This happen not too long ago. I also think these women were raped." Felicity quickly moved to the outside and climbed the ladder to the upper area where the bridge room was at. Felicity saw the door had also been busted. As she walked in there, she saw blood all over the control panel. She looked for the radio or CB for anyway to contact someone. She saw the phone they had was busted up. She looked down and saw there was still power. Oliver came up to the door and stood there watching her. Felicity pushed the button to start the engine. Nothing, Felicity waited for a few minutes. Again, she pushed the button. "There is power, but how come the engine will not start?" She kept pushing the button over and over. "Damn it!" Felicity leaned back against the wall.

"I'm afraid I got some more bad news. The ship is taking on water. I went to check out the engine room. Whoever did this; they smashed up the engine pretty badly and made a hole somewhere. I cannot find where the water is coming in." said Oliver.

Felicity looked at Oliver. "We just keep getting bad luck." Felicity walked out of the bridge room. "Okay, let's get out of here. But first, I need you to help me with something and then we need to search this boat." Felicity and Oliver gave the boat a look over to see if they could find anything they could use to help them.

"Felicity, we got to go. I can feel the ship starting to lean to the side." Felicity and Oliver climbed back on their small boat and paddle away from the yacht. When they had gotten about 100 feet from the ship, Felicity laid her paddle down. "Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I just want to see the ship go down. Those poor women, no one will ever know what happen to them. We have no idea who they are or where they are from. Someone has to be here. This ocean is their burial spot. We..." Felicity swallowed hard as she tried to finish her sentence. Oliver laid his paddle down and grabbed hold of Felicity. Oliver and Felicity stood there for hours watching the yacht as it slowly sank under the water. "I am glad we moved those girls to the lower area, cover them up and seal them in one of the cabin rooms."

"I know, but I am worried that whoever did this is out here someplace. We have nothing to defend ourselves." said Oliver.

"I am worry about that too. How do we know the next people we run into are the ones who did this or not?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know. It is a chance we have to take. We can only last out here for a few more days." Oliver lean backed. "I know we past the halfway point to Shanghai before the storm hit us. The only problem is, how far off did the storm throw us off course? Did we move forward or back?"

Felicity looked behind her and then looked in front of her. "I have no idea. What ever you choose, I will go with it."

"Okay then, I think the storm had pushed us forward. I say we paddle west." Oliver reached down and grabbed the paddle and looked at Felicity. Felicity grabbed her paddle and gave Oliver a smile.

 

**FREIGHTER SHIP**

Sarah opened her eyes and saw she was alive. She laid there and felt her whole body was in pain. She tried too moved but found herself strapped to a table. "W-what's going on? Where am I?" Sarah felt her heart beating faster and she felt the fear taking over.

"Take it easy. You're alive. We had to strap you down because you were having seizure attacks. You also have many broken bones. We had to keep you stable and not moving around. We saw a plane had crashed into the ocean. You're in luck that we were close enough to get to you before the plane had sunk underneath the ocean. It was not easy. The storm made it real hard. You were the only one who was alive, or at least had time to check. It was a good thing you were close to the opening where the plane had torn apart. Or you would have gone down with the plane. When we brought you aboard, we did not think you were going to make it. You have a pretty bad knot on your head. Could have easily gotten brain damage or something like that. I just know you were out for days and I had to hook up an IV to keep you alive."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I think you can let me up now." The man walked over and released her from the straps. "Now, I have two questions. One, where am I? And second, why have my clothes been removed?"

 

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

"Ma'am, we have spotted them."

"Let me see." The woman leaned over and looked at the image on the monitor. "There you are." The woman leaned up and crossed her arms. "Keep a satellite tracking locked, and do not loose her." She turned and walked down toward her office. She looked around to see if anyone was around. She took her cell phone out and pressed a button. "Hello, yes. I have a job for you. I will send you the details and Ms. Michaels, be sure you do not fail."


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver and Felicity kept moving their arms back and forth with the paddles. "You know, when we reach land, we are going to be buffed." Oliver said.

"I do not want to be buff, I am a girl. Besides I can kick your ass already." Felicity said.

Oliver looked over at Felicity saw her smiling. "Your right, you can kick my ass and I would love it."

"Oh Lord, what am I going to do with you?" Oliver started to laugh. "I know one thing. When we rest next, we need to switch sides again." Felicity said.

"Well at least switching sides has helped us paddle longer for sure." Oliver stopped rolling and placed the paddle in his lap. Felicity looked over and had also stopped. "Felicity, I know what happen to those girls was awful. But I am glad we were able to get some things from there that we could use. Is that wrong?"

"Oliver. No. It's not wrong at all. We took a bad situation and took advantage of it. We are fighting for our lives. We were lucky that we found some water bottles and the little food that was not wasted and we were able to bring with us. Now we have pillows and blankets instead of the hard seat and tarp to keep us warm at night."

"I know, but what if the yacht was not sinking? What would we have done with the bodies? Would we dump them in the ocean like nothing?" Oliver asked.

Felicity leaned over and hugged Oliver, "I do not know what we would have done. The only thing I know is, that we did not have to make that choice and we gave those girls the best burial that we could."

Oliver turned and looked at Felicity. Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes and leaned over and kissed him.

Felicity looked in the container and noticed they only had a few food ration pouches and the food they were able to salvage from the yacht left. She also noticed they only had very little drinking water that they were able to find on the yacht. Even with them eating one pouch a day and drinking water every few days, Felicity knew they would soon have nothing unless something happens. "Oliver, we need to stretch out our food and the water." said Felicity.

Oliver looked toward the ocean, hoping to see signs of people somewhere. "I know, but we got to keep up out strength. We have to keep paddling. Who knows, it might be this next hour when we will see something."

Felicity shut the container. She looked at Oliver and knew this was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. There was more to Oliver than people gave him credit for. "Okay then..." Felicity picked her paddle up "... let get back to work." Oliver and Felicity gave each other a look and a smile.

Hours had passed and Felicity's arms were feeling heavy and hurting. She was not sure how much longer she could last. With hardly any food and her mouth drying out, she was not feeling that good. She could hear her stomach growling in need of food. Oliver looked over at Felicity. "You okay, Felicity?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just need to take a break." Felicity laid the paddle down and lay back and rested her head on one of the pillows they had gotten from the yacht. "Oh thank you for this pillow." She rolled her eyes toward Oliver and saw he was holding a pouch toward her. "Oliver, we need to make this last long as we can."

"I know, but you are about to pass out. Plus, I can hear your stomach a mile away."

Felicity reached her hand out and hit Oliver on the side of his leg, "Hey, my stomach is not that loud." Again her stomach started to growl again. "Okay, so it might be loud then." She reached up and grabbed the pouch from Oliver. She slowly took a few bites and let the food digest before taking another bite. "Oliver, you got to eat too."

"Okay, I will." Oliver reached in and grabbed a pouch and ripped the top off. "MMMMM, steak and baked potato."

Felicity looked at Oliver, "Oh boy, you have lost it. I do not know what this is, but it is for sure not steak and potatoes."

"Felicity, use your imagination. You should really use your imagination more."

"Oh, I am using my imagination, but it is not what you think." Oliver looked over toward Felicity. Oliver could tell from the look on Felicity's face, again he could see Felicity grabbing the paddle and knocking him across the head and pushing him into the water. Oliver reached down and moved the paddles away from Felicity. "Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"What, are you doing?" Felicity asked.

Oliver swallowed hard, "Um, I'm just moving the paddles out of the way so you can have more room." Oliver looked at Felicity long and hard. Trying to see if he could tell what she was thinking.

"Oliver, that is sweet of you, but you do not have to do that. We need to get back to paddling." Felicity opened a water bottle and took a sip and put the lid back on. "Let's switch sides." Oliver handed the paddle to Felicity and moved to the other side.

A few hours later Oliver had yelled out, "LOOK!" Felicity looked and saw a small boat heading toward them fast.

"Oliver?"

"I know, but we have to chance it."

Within moments, the boat had pulled up next to Oliver and Felicity. Oliver saw there were two men on board. Oliver noticed that both men looked American. He was trying to measure them up just in case. One of the men looked to be in his 40's who had a belly hanging over his belt with rough shaved and the other man looked like he was in his early 30's who looked pretty fit. "Hello there." Oliver said.

"Well hello there. Looks like you folks in trouble. Do you need us to call the Coast Guard?" said one of the men.

"You're American!" Felicity said.

"Well I am, my name is Tom and this is Keith here. He is from Canada. Let's get you two on board out of that death trap your in. Do you need us to radio you some help?"

"Yes, please. My name is Oliver and this is my girlfriend Felicity."

"Hi there, and thank you so much. I did not think we were going to make it." Felicity said.

"No probs at all miss. Hey Keith, get on the radio let them know we need the Coast Guard help. We have two people needing help."

"Sure thing Tom." Oliver watched Keith climb the ladder to the top of the deck where the control panel is located. Oliver looked over and saw Felicity was trying to get his attention.

Oliver put his arm around Felicity and walked her over to the bench. "What is wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, the Coast Guard? This far out?" Oliver sat there and thought what Felicity had said. "Oliver, we need to get out of here now."

"I know, but there is no way we can escape these men." Oliver said.

"We can if we take their boat and leave them on ours. Once we are safe, we can then message someone and let them know where they are at."

"And, what if you are wrong?" Oliver saw Felicity looking past him and then heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"She's not wrong. Get up and turned around slowly." Tom said. "Tom, get your ass down here now."

"You got it." Keith climbed backed down and grabbed some rope. "You. Mr. Oliver. Turn around with your hands behind your back." Oliver started to advance toward Keith but was suddenly stopped when he saw him pointing the gun at Felicity. Oliver turned around and placed his hands behind his back. He could feel his hands being tied by the rope. Keith had turned him around and made him sit on the deck. Oliver reached in his back pocket and had pulled a small pocket knife out and opened it. He saw Keith hand the gun to Tom and started toward Felicity.

"Hey, it's my turn. You had two of those women and I only had one of them." Tom called out. Right then, Oliver and Felicity knew these were the men who had killed and raped those girls. Oliver knew the same thing was going to happen to Felicity if he did not do something.

"SHUT Up, you will get your turn. Maybe some double action. Bet she can suck dick real good." Keith grabbed Felicity jaw tightly, "Tell me, you ever had two dicks in your mouth at the same time?"

"LET HER GO!" Oliver yelled. Tom walked over to Oliver and kicked him in the head.

"OLIVER!" Felicity yelled. Felicity felt her arms being pulled back and held by Tom. Felicity closed her eyes as she felt Keith ripping her shirt open. Then she felt the cold blade between her breasts cutting her bra open in the middle. As she stood there trying to free her arms, she felt his hands grabbing her breast and squeezing them.

"Force her on her knees. I want her boyfriend watch as she sucks my dick before I kill her." Keith said.

"Not till I get my turn with her." said Tom.

"Tell you what, you get from behind and I get the front, hee hee. Bet you like that. Would you? Hey pretty boy!" Keith called to Oliver. "Bet you're getting a hard on from watching this. Are you?" Both men started to laugh. Felicity knew she had to act fast or she was going to be killed. She knew once she attacked these men, Oliver will see a side of her he had never seen before. With her CIA training, she knew she could kill these men. Felicity was forced down to her knees, but she was able to manage to bring one knee up. If she was going to make her move, it had to be now. She hoped she be able to explain to Oliver without blowing her cover.

"NO!" Oliver yelled out. Felicity looked over and saw Oliver's hands was free. Oliver had cut the rope and freed himself. He quickly rose to his feet and jumped at Tom, knocking him down.

Felicity had felt Tom's grip loosen when Oliver jumped him. Felicity made a fist and hit Keith between the legs. Keith grabbed himself and fell to his knees. Felicity looked at Keith in the eyes and had remembered the girls. She rose to her feet and gave Keith a kick to the head. "You sick bastard." Felicity kept kicking Keith in the face.

Oliver rolled on the deck with Tom, trying to get the upper hand. Tom had knocked Oliver off and stood to his feet. Oliver quickly jumped up to his feet and the two men grabbed each other, wrestling.

Felicity saw Oliver and Tom locked together and they spun around. Felicity looked for anything that could be used as a weapon. Where was the gun? Felicity looked and could not find it. She ran to the side of the boat and reached over and grabbed one of the paddles from their boat. As she started toward Oliver, she saw Keith was on the ground holding the gun and was pointing it at Oliver. She quickly raised the paddle and swung down hitting Keith across the head. The gun fired barely missing Oliver and Tom. Felicity saw Keith was knocked out for good this time.

She quickly dashed toward Oliver and got behind Tom and swung the paddle toward Tom. Before Felicity knew what had happened, Oliver punched Tom, knocking him to ground. Oliver looked up and saw the paddle coming right at him. Before he knew what happened, he felt the paddle hitting him across the face knocking him over. As he fell back, he tripped and fell over the rail of the boat and landed in the water.

"OLIVER!" Felicity screamed. She ran to the side and looked over to see if he was okay. She saw Oliver moving around in the water. "Oh God, I am so sorry. So, so, soooo, sorry." Felicity felt Tom grabbing her wrist. She quickly turned around and twisted his arm and placed her elbow on the back of his neck and slamming him down to the ground. Felicity stood up and slammed her foot down on top of Tom's head. Felicity checked to make sure Tom was unconscious before getting back to Oliver. Then she heard a popping sound. She looked over and saw the boat engine was smoking and a fire had started. The bullet from the gun must have hit something. Before she could react, the flames had spread across the entire back. She quickly rose to her feet and ran and jumped off the side where Oliver was at.

"Felicity!" Oliver swam over to Felicity and grabbed hold of her. "We need to swim to the other side and untie our boat or it is going to burn up." Felicity and Oliver quickly swim around the boat trying to avoid the flames and sparks as more of the boat was burning. Felicity had reached their boat first and climbed aboard. She quickly reached over and untied the boat. She reached down and used the paddle that was still in the boat and pushed herself away from the men's boat.

Oliver swam up next to Felicity and grabbed the side of the boat. "PADDLE!" Oliver yelled. Felicity quickly sat on the other side of the boat and started to move her arms as fast as she could. Oliver held on to the side, kicking his legs, trying to help push their boat away from the fire.

Oliver and Felicity then heard the boat explode. Oliver reached up and started to lift himself up to climb aboard. Felicity laid the paddle down and helped Oliver. They laid there breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. They could hear the men screaming like crazy. The fire must have woken them up. The ship was completely covered with flames. The men kept screaming loud as they could as they felt their bodies been burned alive. Oliver and Felicity could make out the men moving on the ship trying to jump off the ship, but they had fell, then there was silence. The two men had burned up on the boat. "I am so glad they were awake for that. They deserved that." Felicity said.

Oliver held Felicity in his arms. "I know what you mean. Are you okay?"

Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes, "I am now. Now maybe those girls can rest." Felicity wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head. "I lost one of our paddles."

"You mean the one that my face found?" said Oliver.

"Oh Oliver, so sorry. I did not mean to hit you, I mean there has been a few times the thought came across my mind but not that time, I was going for hitting Tom instead of you but..." Oliver put his finger on Felicity's lips to get her to stop. "Oliver, you're going to have a huge bruise and maybe a black eye by tomorrow."

"Felicity, slow down. You're rambling. It is okay. I know you were aiming for Tom. I am fine, got a headache, but I am good." Oliver reached up and rubbed the side of his head and started to laugh. All this time he kept seeing Felicity doing the thing he was afraid she was going to do and had done it.

"What's so funny?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all Felicity. I am just glad we're alive."

"You're not the only one Oliver. But we have a problem.", said Felicity.

Oliver stopped laughing and started to cough. "I know. That boat was too small to get this far out in the ocean. That means two things."

"We are either close to land or there's a bigger boat out there with more of them.", said Felicity. Felicity looked back at the boat as it was burning. "So, the question is, do we follow the path and hope it leads to land or do we avoid where they came from cause there might be a bigger ship with more men like them on there?"

 

**FREIGHTER SHIP**

Sarah lay on her bed, still healing from her crash. She still could feel the pain in her body. Her left arm and right leg were itching from the cast. Her bones still had not healed all the way. Her waist was wrapped where she had broken some ribs. She looked over in the mirror and saw the stitches where they had sewn her up. She was thankful for the man who saved her. However, she wanted to go home. She kept asking if they could contact someone who could come and get her or if they could take her to the nearest city. He kept coming up with reasons why they could not. The ship was on a course to an island called Lian Yu.

They were under strict orders; no communications to the outside world until their job was done. She wondered if this was a government operation. She could hear some argument going on outside. With the steel door's she could not make out what was being said. She heard the door open and the man who she had met walked in. She could tell he was worried about something. "Are you okay? Sorry, I forgot your name again." Sarah lifted herself up and let out a little cry. The pain was still great.

He turned around and laid his wire-framed glasses down on his table. "Ivo, Professor Anthony Ivo. And yes, we just lost contact with two of our men. I am sure it is nothing. But we are on alert just in case it is the pirates." Ivo turned back around and started working on his chemicals. "Now young lady, there is no need to worry. You're safe on the Amazo. Now..." Ivo rose from his chair and walked over to Sarah and eased her back down, "...you need to rest. If you keep moving around, you will not heal all the way and not be able to walk off this ship. Let me get you some more Lorcet for you pain."

"Thank you. And, I hope your men are okay."

"I'm sure they are. Might have turned off their radio and went fishing." said Ivo. Sarah gave a small giggle.

 

**A.R.G.U.S.**

"Get me Mark Shaw in here now."

"Yes ma'am."

Moments later, Mark walked in and sat in the chair in front of the desk. "What you need Ms. Waller?

"I have a mission for you. I need you go to Corto Maltese. There is a local drug cartel we need you to infiltrate. Here is your file jacket. Read it, learn it, live it then burn it." Amanda walked around to the front of her desk and sat on the edge. "I am not going to lie to you. This is dangerous."

"When has ARGUS ever had a mission that was not dangerous?" Shaw asked.

"Point taken. Your plane leaves in an hour." Mark Shaw stood up and walked out of Waller's office. She walked back around to her chair and sat down and opened another file. "You can come in now."

Lyla Michaels walked in and laid a folder with photos in them. "Her name is Chein Na Wei, people call her China White."

Waller picked up one of the photos and looked at it. "I know who this is. I just need you to see where she is staying at. This woman had to bleach her hair to get it that white. I want you to get Maseo Yamashiro to follow her. I have been waiting for her to head back home. I need to know as soon as she books a flight to Hong Kong. I do not care how long it takes." Lyla turned and left Waller's office. Waller leaned back in her chair and took her phone out. "Hello, this is Waller. I will contact you as soon I know the target is heading to Hong Kong and Mr. Fyers... I am paying you a lot of money. Failure is not an option."


	8. Chapter 8

**Starling** **City**

Laurel sat at the coffee table reading her book.  It seems to be the only escape she could find.  Her sister plane had crashed and there were no survivors.   Her parents are separated.   Now her father cannot stop drinking.  It is like every night her father is drunk.  Part of her wanted to go to Central City to live with her mom.  She could easily transfer to the college there.  But no, her father needed her, whether he knew it or not.

"Laurel?"

Laurel looked up and saw Tommy standing in front of her.

"Oh my God, Tommy!"  Laurel dropped her book and quickly stood up and hugged Tommy.  "Are you okay?  I heard on the news what happened."

"Yeah, I am fine.  I came by to see how you and your parents are doing."  Tommy said.

Laurel let go of Tommy and sat back down in her chair and lowered her head.  Tommy could see that she was upset.  Tommy pulled a chair out and sat next to Laurel.  "Tommy, it is not going so good.  My parents are separated now.  It seems that my dad is drinking more than ever.  Sarah..."  Laurel tried not to cry in front of Tommy.  No matter how hard she tried, there was no stopping her tears from falling.  "...Sarah is gone.  And Oliver..."  Laurel tried to finish what she was going to say, but she could not. 

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Tommy said.

"I do, I really do.  And I hate him at the same time.  I have never stopped loving him.  But, I do not think he felt the same way."

"Are you kidding, you were all he talked about.  Even when we went out to the clubs and girls were hitting on him.  He would talk hours about you."

Laurel looked over to Tommy.  "Really, then tell me why that son of a bitch messed around with that girl?"

"Because he was stupid and got drunk that night.  I know he should not have done that in the first place.  But, he did stop and went home alone, even when that girl asked him to go home with him."  Tommy took a breath and lean back in the chair.  "You know, I truly do believe that he still loved you."

Laurel looked down at the table, "I loved him.  But I could not be in a relationship with someone if I cannot trust them."  Laurel let a giggle, "You know, I had always thought my sister's love life was screwed up."

Tommy gave a smile.

Laurel started to cry and leaned in toward Tommy.  "Tommy, I know it seems like I am doing okay and I am being strong, but I do not think I can handle all of this.  I miss my sister so much.  My dad, he is getting worse every day."

Tommy put his arm around Laurel.  "Hey, you are strong.  Okay?  I know it might not seem like it now, but when my mother died, I felt like my whole world was gone.  My father left me in a private school while he took off to who knows where.  But, I made it.  It is not going to be easy.  Not a day goes by without me thinking of my mother.  I cannot promise you it is going to be alright, but I can promise you, you will make it."

Laurel looked up at Tommy and smiled.  "Thank you."  Laurel lifted herself up and grabbed a napkin to wipe her eyes.  "I went by your place to look for you to see if you heard about Oliver.  I saw your dad there."

"I know, he told me." Tommy said.

"Listen, I would love to talk with you some more, but I have an appointment I need to keep."

"No problem, just call me when you need someone to talk too."

Laurel reached over and gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek.  "Thank you.  Trust me, I will be calling you."

Laurel walked out of the coffee shop and started toward her car.  "Ms. Lance, Laurel Lance?" 

Laurel turned around and saw a man in black suit standing in front of her.  "Can I help you?"  The man reached out and handed Laurel a card.  "Internal Affairs?  What do you want with me?"

 "I have a few questions to ask you about your father."  He replied.

 

**A.R.G.U.S.**

Waller kept looking at the files.  As she closed one, she threw it to the side. Lyla walked in and could tell that Waller was getting aggravated.   "You see this here?" Lyla shook her head, "These are the files on the scum of the earth. This pile here on the floor, useless to me. They have nothing to offer. This pile here, which is only about five, is not useless.  We can use them."

"Why would we need them if they are as you said, the scum of the earth?" Lyla asked.

"Because, sometimes we need someone to get a job done that requires a special set of skills and who will not hesitate."  Waller reached over and pulled a few red folders out.  "League of Assassins.  In Midway City, the Criminal Alliance of the World, known as CAW.  The Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination, also know as H.I.V.E.  I really do believe they called themselves that so can say the hive.  These are dangerous people.  And take a look at these Jokers; they call themselves the Royal Flush Gang."  Said Waller.

"And I thought this is why we are here.  To do the job, the government will not do." Lyla said.

"We are the first line and the last line of defense.  Sometimes, an extreme situation comes up that require extreme measures...or extreme individuals to handle the problem.  So, if something comes up that needs to be taken care of and it is no chance of coming out alive.  It is better to send some low life in to get the job done."

Lyla sat down and looked at Waller, "And why would these people do this?" She asked.

Waller looked up and smiled.  Lyla was getting worried.  She had never seen Waller smile before.  "Simple, they get time off, get out from behind bars for a while.  Not get the needle or the chair.  And my favorite reason, not having their heads blow up. Waller rose from her desk and pointed a small remote at a screen.  Images of five people appear on the monitor.

"Meet your team Agent Harbinger 29 years old, Mehdi Frankhulama. Expert in four different styles of martial arts, master of anything with a handle on it. He has death roll for the killing at least 20 people. That's what we know of so far."

"I remember reading about him.  A hired hitman." Lyla said.

"A Joanna Bockman, 35, computer hacker.  In jail for 80 years.  Hacked into over 30,000 different banks and sent a virus that affected all the accounts they have and had a half cent deposit in her account every week from each person.  This went on for 8 years before she was caught.  This included judges, senators, mayors and as such."

"The FBI also thought she was responsible for leaking photos of many of the Stars private moments on theinternet." Lyla commented.

"Which lead us to Amanda Donley, 27, kidnap and blackmail.  She would kidnap high ranking people and take photos of them wearing diapers while she was in her cat leather outfit with a whip.  In jail for 125 years.  She is an expert in torture and very handy with a whip."  

"125 years, I guess she pissed off a lot ofpeople." Lyla said laughing.

"That she did, since many of them were part of the Supreme Court.  This is ConnorRobisten, 31. Like his half-brother, very dangerous.  Master of weapons, we do not know how many people he has killed."

"If I remember, he was a mob enforcer who decided to kill everyone in the organization."

"He did, but they still do not know all of his victims.  And you last member, RichardTurcson, 31, has life, for crushing a man skull with his bare hands."

"So, he is in the military."

"That's right.  I want you to lead them." Waller said.

"You want me to work with murders, blackmailer and..." Lyla started to say.

"YES!"  Waller looked Lyla in the eye, not blinking.  "You signed up for ARGUS to make a difference.  This is where it really counts.  These lowlifes here have a chance to do something good and make a difference.  And if they die, it is no loss.  At least, it has not been a waste.  Taxpayers spend millions a year to house and feed murders, rapist, child molesters and everything else.  I say it is time, they earned their keep."

Lyla was not sure what to think.  The idea working with criminals seem crazy.  "Alright Waller, I will do this.  But one condition..."

"I'm listening."

"No rapist or child molesters.  If you do put me with anyone like that, they will not be coming back."

Waller leaned back in her chair and gave a smile.  "Like I said, these are suicide missions.  If someone does not make it back, I am not even going to question it.  The only time I will question anyone if you do not make it back."  Waller handed Lyla the folders.  "Now, put your team together.  You have 36 hours."

 

**HUNTSVILLE,ALABAMA**

Lyla sat in the room waiting for her first recruit.  As the door opened she saw a woman in handcuffs walk in wearing glasses with long red hair.  "Hello there Joanna.  My name is Agent Michaels.  And I have a proposition for you."

Joanna walked over to the table and sat down.  "Who are you again?"

"Joanna, my name is Agent Michaels; I work for an organization that can use your talents."

"Will this get me out of jail?" Joanna asked.

"It will help reduce your time.  I must warn you, if you commit to this, it will be for 5 years.  But I need an answer now."

"Sure, what do I got to loose?" Joanna replied.

"Your life," Lyla took out a small box and pressed a button on top.  "There, we can talk in private.  Joanna, I want you to join my team.  We need your help for a mission.  But it will be dangerous.  However, if you do this and live, I can make your life better and get your time reduced."

"You want me to risk my life to help you?  How dangerous is this?"

"Good chance you can be killed."

Joanna looked at Lyla for a moment.  "Okay.  I will do it.  So when do we leave?"

Lyla walked up behind Joanna and grabbed her head and leaned her back.  She stuck a needle in Joanna's neck and injected her.  "Now..."  Lyla said.

Lyla had let go of Joanna.  "You bitch, what the hell was that?" Joanna asked.

"That right there is to make sure you do not escape.  You have 48 hours before your brain turns to mush.  The cure is back at HQ.  Now stop your bitching and let's go."

**NASHVILLETENNESSEE**

"So Amanda, you want to join us and have some fun?  At least, you will not spend your entire 125 years behind bars." Lyla said.

"This is some kind of sick joke?"

"No Amanda, this is real.  I can use you for my missions.  Each time we do a mission, time will be reducing on your sentences." Lyla said.

"So, the redhead with the big tits on this too?"

"Joanna is almost like you, in jail with no hope of seeing daylight ever again.  You got 10 seconds to give me your answer."

"A chance to go out, get killed, and never come back.  But to breath outside air, that is not behind prison walls and a chance to see the world, Hell yeah."

"Good, now there is one thing we need to do before we leave."  Lyla pulled out a syringe.

"What the hell is that for?" Amanda asked.  Before she could react, Lyla had stuck the needle in Amanda's neck.

"Now, you get to join the club with me." Joanna said.

 

**CHICAGO,IL**

Mehdi walked up to the chair and sat down.  He looked and saw a woman was sitting on the other side of the glass holding the phone.  Mehdi picked up the phone, "Well now, who are you and what can I do for you?"

"My name is Agent Michaels.  I am here to offer you a chance to save your life."

"I'm listening."

"Mr. Frankhulama we are in need of your special talents for a mission.  If you agree, you will not be getting the needle."

"So, your saying, if I do this, I can get out of jail?"

"Only for the missions that we can use you for.  At least, you will be alive."

"You know, they listen to these talk's." Mehdi said.

"Do not worry about that Mr. Frankhulama.  In fact, this conversation never took place.  If you agree, you will at least, have a chance to be outside when we have a mission."

"Well now, can't argue with that."

"Good, I will make arrangements.  We start today."

 

**BEAUMONT,TX**

Connor rubbed his necked, "Damn, that hurt."

"Stop complaining Mr. Robisten.  It is not going to kill you, well not now it won't."

"What do you mean?"

"It is my way to make sure you do not try to escape.  The cure is back where we will be going.  Now get your ass up.  The others are waiting in the van." Lyla said.

"Huh, so there are more?  So, it looks like we got ourselves a party going on."

"And your brother Mehdi is one of them."

Connor stood up, reached out and grabbed Lyla arm.  Before Conner could react, Lyla grabbed Conner's hand and bent it back and spun him around and slammed his head on the table.  "What the hell?" Conner yelled.

"Mr. Robisten never laid a hand on me again or you will loose it.  Then I will have no need for you.  Just remember, you and your brother are good at what you do, but I am better.  Is that clear?"

"Yes, yes, yes...you can let go of my head and arm now."

"Good, we have one more stop to make before we head back."  Lyla let go of Conner's arm and started to walk out the door.  "Are you coming?" Conner stood up and followed Lyla out the door.

 

**ARKANSASDesert**

"Why are we in the desert?" Mehdi asked.

"Yeah, is our last member a hermit?" Conner replied.

"How about you both shut up."  Lyla said.  "There is our destination."

Everyone looked out of the window and saw what looked like a tall concrete wall.  As they got closer, they could see two Marines heavily armed standing guard at a gate.

"What is this place?" Amanda asked.

"Looks like some kind of military outpost." Joanna responded.

Lyla stopped short of reaching the gate.  She turned around and looked at the four in the back of the van.  "Listen and listen carefully.  You are to remain in the van at all times.  If you get out, I will not be responsible if you're killed before we start our first mission.  These men and women have orders to shoot, kill, and ask questions later.  Is this clear?"  Everyone shook their head.  "Good."  Lyla pulled up to the gate and handed the Marine her badge and a piece of paper.

"Agent Michaels, they are expecting you.  You are to follow the yellow signs only.  Any change of course will result in the destruction of this vehicle.  As you arrive at the main building, you are the only one allowed to exit and enter.  If it looks like anyone else about to exit the vehicle, they will be fired upon." The Marine handed Lyla her badge and paper back to her. He waved his arm and then pointed at the gate. 

The gate had slowly opened and Lyla drove through.  Following the yellow signs, Lyla had reached her destination.  "Stay here."  Lyla stepped out of the van and could feel she was been watched.  She walked in through the front door and saw it was huge room completely white.  There in front of her was a man chained at his hands and feet.  There were four guards standing behind him with their M-16 pointing at him.

"Richard Turcson?, I am Agent Michaels.  I have a deal for you that you might like."

"I'm listening."

"Your men may leave now."  The four guards lowered their weapons and left the room.  Richard looked around to saw it was only the two of them now.  "I am putting together a special unit for missions that no one else will want to do.  There is a chance that you and the rest of the team will not make it back alive.  But you will be out of here and move to another location that is a lot better than here."

"Do I get a chance to kill someone?"

"These are very bad people we are going after.  They will try to kill you." Lyla responded.

Richard gave a smile, "Let's Party."

 

**A.R.G.U.S.**

Hours later Lyla and the rest walked into a room.  They were five chairs that looked like school desks.  "Have a seat and remember to keep your mouth shut till we are done.  We will let you know when you can ask question's if we let you.  The five took a seat and looked at each other.  They could see two men dressed in black standing outside the door with automatic machine guns in their hands.  A woman walked in and placed a pill and cup of water in front of them.  "I suggest you take that fast.  Time is almost up."  They quickly swallow the pill and drink their water.

"Hello." They looked up and saw a black woman walked in the room.  "My name is Ms. Waller.  You will be working with me.  First, I want to show you something."  Two men brought a cart in with a watermelon on top in a plastic box.  Ms. Waller lifter her hand up and was holding what looked like a rod with a button on top.  "Please pay close attention."  She pressed the button and the watermelon exploded.  "The watermelon makes a good demonstration of a person's head.  If any of my rules is broken, this will be your head.  Each of you has been planted with a micro bomb."

"What the hell?" Mehdi rose out of his seat.  At that moment, two men came in pointing their gun at him.  "Easy gents.  I am sitting back down."

Waller walked over to Mehdi.  "This is to ensure that none of you will try to escape when on a mission.  My rules are simple.  Do the job with no questions.  Make sure nothing happens to Agent Michaels and she returns alive and complete the job you are given.  If you are able to manage all of this, not only you get time off from you sentence, but you will be a patriot toAmerica.  Each of you has been transferred to here.  As you complete more missions, you will be given more freedom.  Trust me, what we offer here, is a lot better than what you had."

 _Lyla Michaels and the suicide squad will be having their own story coming in first of January_.

 

**PACIFIC OCEAN**

"Felicity, wake up."  Oliver kept shaking Felicity.  "Hey Felicity, wake up."

Felicity opened her eyes and was trying to figure out what Oliver was looking at.  "What are you looking at?"

"Look." Oliver pointed up. 

Felicity could not believe what she was seeing.  "Those are birds."

"Not any birds.  Those are Seabirds." Oliver looked at Felicity and smiled.  "I forgot.  You're a computer geek.  Seabirds have been known to lead sailor to land."

"Oliver, are you saying there is land close by?" Felicity asked.

"Yes!"  Felicity leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck.  Oliver let out a cry.  "Felicity, take it easy."

Felicity looked and had not noticed, but Oliver's face was red on the side where she had hit him with a paddle.  She could also see a black eye forming around his eye.  "Oh, Oliver!"

"Felicity, stop it.  It is okay.  Just got a knot on the side of the head and my jaw is swollen a little.  But I am fine."

"How far do you think we are from land?" Felicity asked.

"I have no idea, but we need to go that way."  Oliver and Felicity took turn passing the one make shift paddle they had left and started to stroke the water.  With in an hour, the two had stopped and saw an island in the distance.  "There, we're saved."  Oliver and Felicity hugged each other and kissed.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver and Felicity kept rowing fast as they could.    As they got closer to the island they could see a freighter sitting in the water.  "Oliver."

"I see it."  Oliver stood there trying to think what to do.  "It will be the long way around, but we need to get back out of sight and try to make our way around to the other side of the island."

"I think it is too late for that." Felicity said.  She pointed her finger out toward the freighter.  Oliver looked and saw two small boats speeding toward them.  "There is no way we can get away."

"Maybe they are not with those two men."  Oliver said, trying to be positive.

"Maybe, but what if they were part of that crew?" Felicity asked.

"Then we will have to play it by ear."

"I know one thing, I rather be dead before I let them do anything to me."  Felicity said.

Oliver looked over at Felicity and the thought of something happening to Felicity or her being dead made him fill sick to his stomach.  "That is not going to happen.  I will die protecting you."

Felicity felt a warmth coming over her; she knew she could protect Oliver better than Oliver could protect her.  But just hearing him saying that gave her a good feeling.   "Then we both die fighting." Felicity said.

The two boats pulled up on each side of their small boat.  "Hello there, I am the captain of the Amazo.  It looks like you two have been out to sea a long time."

"Hello there, yeah, just for a bit.  My name is Tommy and this is Laurel."  Oliver said.  Felicity looked over at Oliver, wondering why he used his ex-girlfriend's name.

"We'll be glad to help you.  We have hot food and you can also get a hot shower aboard.  We also have a doctor aboard.  In fact, we rescued a young woman from a plane crash a few weeks ago."

"Tommy!" Felicity reached over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Did you say, a few weeks ago?   Exactly how long ago was this?" Oliver asked.

The captain took his hat off and scratched his head, "I think about 6 and half weeks ago."

Oliver could feel himself having trouble breathing.  He put his hand on his chest and then looked at Felicity.  "Oh God Fe...Laurel, we been on this boat for about 45 days or so.  Have we really been on this boat that long?"

The captain looked at Oliver and Felicity and put his hat back on his head, "You're saying you saw the plane crash and you have been on this boat the whole time?  How did you get out here?"

"We were on our way to Shanghai and the yacht we were working on was caught in a storm and was struck by lighting." said Felicity.

"Well damn girl, how on earth did you two survive all this time?" the captain asked.

"We were lucky that we were able to salvage some of our containers that were floating in the water.  But our supplies ran out today." said Oliver.

"Well folks, I would not go to the island there.  It is not safe.  We are on a mission here and have no contact to the outside world till we are finished, but you two are more than welcome to join us."

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other and they both felt that they had no choice.  "Thank you." said Oliver.

"Andrew, pull your boat around here so Mack can get on.  This way these two can ride together.  I am sure you would feel more comfortable." said the captain.

Felicity leaned over toward Oliver, "You used your ex-girlfriend's name?"

Oliver looked over at the boat as it swung around to the side of the other boat.  "It was the only name I could think of at that moment, besides Bambi."

"Bambi...!" Felicity said.

"Will you keep it down; they are going to hear you." Oliver said.

"Who is Bambi?  Sound's like some stripper's name."  Felicity said to Oliver whispering. 

"Oh look Laurel, they are ready for us."  Oliver quickly moved toward the boat.

"This conversation is not over yet." Felicity said pointing at Oliver.

As soon as Mack had switched boats, Felicity and Oliver climbed aboard the boat with the captain.  As they headed toward the Amazo, Felicity kept looking around to notice everything that was going on and to see what was where just in case.  "How long have you been out here?" Felicity asked.

"We have been out here just about three and half months.  We were on our way here till we noticed the plane going down.  We changed course a little to inspect the crash to see if there were any survivors.  We were only able to find one lady before the plane had gone under.  If anyone else was alive, at least they were knocked out and did not have to suffer from drowning while awake." Captain replied.

"Can you tell us what your mission is?" Oliver asked.

"Sure can, we are here trying to find a rare plant that might be used to help fight cancer." said the captain.

"Really, how come we have not heard of this before?" Felicity asked.

"Well, think about it, if people knew about this and some power hungry idiot got a hold of this, they could charge an arm and a leg.  However, Doctor Ivo is not like that.  He wants to collect the plant to study and share with the medical world.  This is one reason we have cut off communication from the world.  The doc can give ya'll more details when you see him."

"I for one cannot wait to get out of this water.  It will be nice to be able to walk around and move my legs." Oliver said.

The Captain laughed a little, "I bet, especially being stuck out in sea, for as long as you two have been."

"What are the guns for?" Felicity asked.  Felicity already knew the answer, or hoped she knew the answer.

"Out here, they have pirates who like to kill and steal.  We have to be careful, but you two look like you are not pirates."  The Captain said.

Oliver and Felicity laughed.  "Trust me, we are no pirates.  She is a computer tech and I'm a spoiled college kid. "Oliver said.

As the two boats got closer the AMAZO, Felicity wondered who this Ivo person was and if they were CIA?  She could tell from her training that the search for a plant was a cover story.  A few moments later, a rope ladder was thrown over to the side.  The Captain had secured the boat and climbed up the ladder.  He looked down at Oliver and Felicity, "One at a time when you climb up here."

"You got it!" Oliver yelled backed.  "I will go first Felicity."

"No, let me.  This way if we have too, you will have a better chance of escaping and getting away." Felicity said.

"That there make no sense at all." Oliver said.

"Trust me Oliver, it is very logical.  Just think, if you get captured and I escape.  What chance would I have out there?  I mean, you are the man here and I am just a girl.  Out there I would not be able to come back and rescued you.  As a man you would last a lot longer and having a better chance to finding help.  I mean, if I escape, I will be dead in a few days.  You know about birds.  You face of sharks.  You face off bad guys." Felicity responded.

Oliver stood there scratching his head, "Well, I guess that make sense.  I think."  Before Oliver could say another word he saw Felicity was already climbing the ladder.  "What...?"   Oliver looked up and saw Felicity climbed over and was out of sight.  Then he saw Felicity leaning over looking down at him.

"Will you hurry up?  I am hungry and I need a shower." Felicity yelled.  Oliver climbed up the ladder and when he reached the top he saw the captain and a few men working.

"Come this way, I get the doc to check you out." said the captain.  Oliver and Felicity followed the captain.  The captain opened the door and started to walk down the corridor.  "He has his area right down at the end."  The captain knocked on the door.  "Doctor, Doctor Ivo.  I have some new patients for you."

Ivo stood up from his desk.  "Please, have them come in."

Oliver and Felicity walked in the room.  Oliver stopped and could not believe his eyes.  He saw Sarah standing there.  Sarah looked over and before she could say anything, Oliver ran over to Sarah.  "Sarah!" Oliver yelled out.  He reached over and hugged Sarah, "It's me, Tommy."

Sarah hugged Oliver back.  "Tommy?"

"Yeah, it's me, Tommy.  I dated your sister for a few years."  Oliver leaned up and looked at Sarah.

Sarah looked at Oliver and saw in his eyes that he wanted her go along.  "Oh my... Tommy.  What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Ivo and Felicity said together.  Felicity and Ivo looked at each other and then at Oliver and Sarah.

"Um, yeah... Tommy here had dated my sister." Sarah said.

"Wow, amazing how small this world is.  Let me get you two checked out and I will give you a chance to talk." Ivo said.

"Thank you, not sure what would have happen if you had not found us." said Felicity.

"You're welcome, Laurel?" 

"Laurel?"  Sarah looked at Oliver, ready to choke him.  She leaned over to Oliver's ear, "You gave her my sister's name?"

Ivo looked at Felicity for a minute.  "Sorry, that is your name, right?  Or should I say Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen."   Felicity and Oliver stood there looking at Ivo.  "Oh, don't worry.  I do not blame you at all.  Actually, that was smart giving a false name.   I understand why.  You have no idea who we were.  But you two are safe here.  I still have contact with the world with the news.  Your two faces and your father are all over the news.  I take it that your father did not make it?"

"No sir, he died on the yacht when it went down." Oliver said.

"Well, you two can rest here and when we are finished here, we will get you three back home to Starling City." Ivo said.

"Oh wow, thank you sir."  Oliver said.

"Ivo, please call me Ivo.  Look, you are free to roam the ship, but please stay out of the cargo area.  You can very easily get hurt down there."

Hours later, Felicity and Oliver sat beside Sarah.  "Oh Oliver, I am so sorry about your father."

"Thank you Sarah." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I'll be right back." Felicity stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I need to go to the ladies room or what ever they have."  Felicity opened the door and walked out.  Felicity shut the door and looked down the passage.  She remembers seeing some steps leading down.  She had a feeling something was not right and they were in danger.  She walked down the corridor and could hear voices coming from one of the rooms.

"Relax captain, everything will work out." Ivo said.

"Work out, your detour 6 weeks ago put us off schedule." Captain said.

"It really does not make any difference which island we started with.  That submarine is located at one of these islands.  Besides, we would have reached this island about a year anyway." Ivo said.  Ivo looked over a map laying on a table, "Have we heard from your three men yet from the island?"

"Not yet, but we just arrived at this island here this morning.  You know it takes a few weeks to search each of these islands, especially, the larger ones.  And we still have not heard from our other two men." Captain said.

"It is more likely those two have met with some trouble or ended blowing themselves up.  Just to be on the safe side, tell your men to keep a look out just in case." Ivo said.

"And what of our two guests?"  The Captain asked.

"I was planning on throwing them down in the cargo with the others, but Sarah knows one of them."  Ivo said.

"It's the girl, she has warped your mind.  You should kill them all or throw them down in the holding cell with the rest." Captain said.

Felicity covered her mouth to keep from making a noise.  She slowly backed away from the door and started back to head back Oliver and Sarah.  As she started down the corridor, she heard some of the crew members coming closer toward her.  She quickly looked and saw some steps leading down.  She went down a few steps and leaned against the wall, hoping that they were not planning on going down the steps. 

As she heard the voices getting closer, she tightened her hand and made a fist.  She had to get back to Oliver and Sarah and warn them.  She looked up and saw the two men with guns walked past her.  She stood there waiting for a few minutes to make sure they were completely gone.  She grabbed the railing and started back up the steps and then stopped.  She turned her head and looked down.  "Others...?", she thought to herself.  She had to find out what was going on aboard this ship.  She walked down the steps till she came to a door and looked through the window.  She could see cages with people in them.  Felicity quickly turned around and ran back up the steps and back to the room.

Oliver and Sarah quickly turned toward the door when Felicity ran in.  "We got to get out of here now." Felicity said.

"What are you talking about Felicity?" Sarah asked.

"I will explain later but we are in danger."  Felicity grabbed Oliver's wrist and pulled him out the door.  Sarah quickly got out the chair and followed them out.  As Felicity led Oliver and Sarah toward the door, which lead outside, they heard Ivo and the captain coming around the corner.   Felicity quickly reached over and to see if a door was open.  "It's open, in here fast."

"Feli...." Felicity reaches up and covers Sarah mouth.  She looked at Sarah and raised her finger to her lips letting Sarah know to be quiet.  Oliver leaned over and placed his ear against the door.

"They are not in there." one of the men yelled.

"Sound the alarm.  Find them and kill them." said the captain.

"No, do not kill them.  You work for me.  Alert your men, when they find them, throw the man in the cage below with the rest.  And bring Sarah to me and no one is to harm her."

"What of the other woman?" the captain asked.

"Whatever you want to do Captain." Ivo said.

Oliver stood there listening for a few minutes, "They're gone." Oliver turned around and looked at Felicity and Sarah.  Felicity removed her hand from Sarah's mouth.

Sarah was starting to have trouble breathing.  She could feel her heart racing.  This did not sound like the Anthony Ivo she had grown to known the past six weeks.  "What is going on Felicity?"

"What is Ivo working on here?"  Felicity asked.

"He...he is trying to find a Japanese sub.  He said it has drug on there that can help mankind.  But his is crazy.  What the hell is this about?" Sarah asked.

"Ivo had people in cages down below in the cargo." Felicity said.

"Sarah, did you know about this?" Oliver asked.

"No, no I didn't.  We got to help those people." Sarah said.

"Not right now, we have to get off this ship, now." Felicity said.

"Where do we go?  There is no place for us to run.  Even if we take one of the boats, they still can reach us." Sarah said.

"The island... if we can make it to the island, we can find someplace to hide and wait them out."  Oliver said.

"Let's go then."  Felicity said.  Felicity opened the door and saw one of Ivo men was standing there.  The man raised his gun up but Felicity swung her foot up and to the side kicking the gun away from pointing at her.  As her foot landed on the ground, Felicity quickly turned to her side and gave a sidekick to the man in the stomach.  She saw the man falling backwards on the ground.  He rose to his feet and pulled a knife out from behind him.

"I am going to have fun killing you." he said.  He raised the knife in the air and leap forward toward Felicity. 

Felicity quickly raised her arm up to block the man's attack.  She then with her free hand, she used tips of her finger to punched the man in his throat.  The man had dropped the knife and grabbed his throat trying to catch his breath.  Felicity reached down and picked his knife up and threw at him.  "Here, you dropped this." said Felicity.  Oliver and Sarah stood there, could not believe what they just saw.  The man looked down and saw his knife was in chest then fell over dead.  Felicity reached down and picked up the gun and check to see if it was still working.  She placed the gun strap across her shoulder and pulled the knife out of the man chest.   Then she grabbed Oliver's and Sarah's wrist and led them to the top.  "Listen, when we open this door, I do not know what to expect.  I will go first."

"Felicity, how did you...where?" Oliver was trying to get his words out, but was not for sure what to say or ask.

"Later, I will explain to you later.  We need to get off this ship first." Felicity responded.  Felicity opened the door slowly and looked around.  "It looks clear.  Let's go."  Felicity raised the gun up and aim before her.  Oliver could not believe what he was seeing.  As he followed her, he watched her slowly working her way around the crates like he had seen in many war movies.  That had to be it, Oliver thought, she is in the reserve. 

"Go Navy!" Oliver said in a low voice.

Felicity turned around and looked at Oliver, "What?" 

"Navy...?" Oliver asked.  Felicity shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

Sarah turned her head and looked behind her at Oliver.

"Be all you can be, we are an army of one."  Oliver said.

Felicity stopped, lowers her gun and turned around and looked at Oliver again.   Oliver stood there shrugging his shoulders.  Felicity raised her gun back up and looked around the side.  She motioned Oliver and Sarah to follow her.

As Oliver turned the corner, in a low voice again he said.  "Aim high!"

Felicity suddenly stopped and Sarah had bumped into her.  Felicity looked down at the gun and tighten her grip.  I am going to shoot him, but I will not.  But I am going to shoot him, Felicity thought.  Again Felicity started to move again closer to one of the boats.

Oliver followed Felicity and Sarah and was thinking, not navy, not army, not air-force.  Then Oliver stopped, "Oh shit." Oliver said.  "Semper Fi!"

Felicity stopped again.  "Shut up Oliver before I shoot you."

Sarah looked at Oliver, "You're crazy, you know that.  I cannot believe I had a huge crush on you and I wanted to sneak out and go to Tommy's party and meet you."

"What?!" said Oliver

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, don't worry; when he cheated on Laurel with another girl, I lost interest." Sarah said.

Oliver stood there with a smile on his face.  "You had a crush on me.

"Oh why me, why me...?" Felicity asked.  "Oliver, you know I have a gun." Felicity said.

"Felicity, honey..." Oliver knew he had said the wrong thing.  "I am just flatter that Sarah had a crush on me.  That is all, nothing more to it."  Oliver looked at Felicity, "I love you."  Oliver pauses for a moment, "Semper Fi?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Felicity asked.

"The way you move and how you took care of that guy and the knife and it could only mean one thing, you were in the arm forces.   This is so cool I have a kick ass Rambo girlfriend."

Sarah looked at Felicity, "You want me to shoot him, just hand me the gun.  I will be glad to do it.  I owe him one for my sister anyway."

"Hey..." Oliver looked confused, "I thought you said you had a crush on me."

"Used to, the word is used to." Sarah said.

Felicity looked at Sarah, "It is tempting, trust me.  If he does not shut up, I will shoot him."

Felicity and Sarah looked at Oliver.  Oliver raised his hands in the air.  "Sorry, I will shut up."

Felicity looked over and saw the ladder.  She looked over to the side and saw there were three boats.  "We will need to hot wire one of the boats and damage the other two.  You two, quickly and climb down there.  I will be back in a moment."

"Felicity, where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"I need to get something to sabotage those two other boats, now get your ass down there with Sarah."  Felicity said.

Felicity move through the crates looking inside hoping to find something.  As she opened one of the crates, she felt someone came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her throat and waist.  Felicity was able to get one of her hands up in time in front of the man arm before it went around her throat.  She felt the man raised his hand up to her breast and started to squeeze.  Felicity lifted both of her feet up and pushed off, forcing the both of them to fall backwards.  As soon they had hit the ground, the man had let go.  Felicity quickly rose up, grabbing his arm and twisted it.  Felicity gave a hard kick to his face knocking him out.  She looked down and saw he had a belt with 4 grenades attached.  "Prefect," she thought.

 "You there..." Felicity looked up and saw two men running toward her.  She raised her gun and fired at the men.  Within seconds, the men fell over dead.  Then bullets started to hit the crates around her.  She raised her arms to cover her head and ducked behind some boxes.  She pulled one of the rings out of the grenades and tossed it toward them.  In seconds, Felicity heard the explosion and the men yelling out.  She rose to her feet and ran to side.  She turned around and pulled another ring out and tosses the grenade a few feet in front of her close to some crates.  Felicity quickly jumped over the side grabbing the ladder and started to climb down.  Again, another explosion went off.  She looked down and saw Oliver and Sarah had already had the boat going and the other two boats were slowly floating away from the Amazo.  Felicity let go of the ladder and dropped into the water. 

Sarah reached over and pulled Felicity onto the boat.  Felicity stood up and threw both grenades at the other two boats.  "Now Oliver...!" Sarah yelled.  Oliver pushed the lever all the way up and started toward the island.  As the three looked back, they saw the other two boats explode.   They watched as they could see the crew of the Amazo was trying to keep the ship from burning on top.

Ivo ran to the top of the deck and looked over to the side.  He watched as the boat got smaller as it headed to the island.  The captain with two of the crew came running up to Ivo, "Ivo, they have caused great damage to my boat.  I told you, we should have killed them.  You have done nothing but wasted our time and....", then the sound of the gun went off.  The two crewmen watched as their captain fell backwards with a bullet hole in his head.

Ivo walked over to one of the crewmen, "You there, they call you The Butcher.  You're in command now.  Get the fire under control and put a landing party together.  We are going hunting."  Ivo handed the Butcher the gun and went back to his room.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity kept looking back toward the Amazo to make sure they were not been followed.  Felicity did not hear the sounds of gunfire anymore.  "Is everyone okay?  Did any of you get hit?" Felicity asked.  She saw Oliver gave her a thumb's up, letting her know he was okay.  Felicity looked down at Sarah not moving.  Felicity leaned down, "Sarah?"  Sarah did not answer.  Felicity quickly looked Sarah over to make sure she was not hit by any bullets.  Once she was satisfied that Sarah was not hit, she stood up and looked back toward the Amazo again.  Even this far out, she could still see the fire burning on top of the deck.   She could barely see some of the crew of Amazo rushing, trying to keep the fire under control.  As she kept watching the Amazo get smaller, she could see the two smaller boats had already sunk underneath the water.  She then looked around the boat and saw they were taken on water.  "The boat took some hits..."  She looked at Oliver.  "Ollie, will she hold together till we reach the island?"

Oliver turned around and tried to get a good look at the boat.  "Here, grab the wheel while I look her over." Oliver said.  Felicity moved to the front and grabbed the wheel as Oliver let go.  Oliver looked on the right side, "At least nine bullet holes, some not curial but some we are taking on water."  Oliver looked on the other side, "Only about five on this side."  Then he looked at the back of the boat.  "Well, I got some good news and some bad news."  Felicity turned and looked at Oliver.  "The bad news, this boat is going to sink and the engine is not going to last too much longer.  The good news is, I think we can make it to the island.  And that is a big maybe.  At least if it does stop, we will not have that far to swim."

Oliver moved back to the front and took control of the boat again.  Felicity kept looking back toward the Amazo.  She wanted to make sure that they did not have another boat and were not been followed.  She knew their only chance to stay alive was to reach the island and find a place to hide out until she came up with a plan.  She saw Sarah sitting on the side with her arms wrapped around her knees with her head down shaking.  Felicity looked back toward the Amazo and still could see it was still on fire 

Felicity sat down beside Sarah and put her arm around her.  She could feel Sarah's heartbeat and breathing was fast and heavy.  "Sarah?  Are you okay?" Felicity asked.

Sarah looked up at Felicity, "No.  No, I'm not okay.  I mean, I just spent over a month on a boat with a mad man, according to you, who had people locked in cages like animals and... And who just tried to kill us and god knows what else he has done."  Sarah replied 

"Sorry, I know this is hard for you, but you need to slow your breathing and relax.  If you do not, you're going to pass out on us." Felicity squeezed her hand on Sarah shoulder, "...I am just glad we found you and we got off that boat alive." Felicity said.

Sarah reached up and placed her hand on top of Felicity hand, "At least we are safe.  Right?"

Felicity saw the look in Sarah's eyes and could tell she was scared.  She wanted to tell her it is going to be okay.  However, Felicity did not want to give false hope.  "We might not be to long.  Once they get that fire under control, they will come looking for us." Felicity said.

"You're right.  He will come looking for us... and he will kill us or put us in that prison you saw." Sarah said. 

"As long as we are alive, we got a fighting chance." Felicity said.

"You might, but me and Sarah.  What chance do we have?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, shut up.  As long as you two have breath, you got a fighting chance also." Felicity said snapping at Oliver.

"But Felicity, you can take care of yourself.  The way you took those men out, it was like watching an action movie or something.  That is something that I do not know how to do." Oliver said.

"Oliver, we got to believe, if you have doubt, then no, you will not make it.  But we are going to try our best to stay alive.  That is all we can do." Felicity said 

"You're right Felicity, I am going to fight." Sarah said.

Oliver looked back at Felicity and Sarah, "Me too.  Felicity, you still need to tell me what is going on and where you learned how to do that."

"I will, but right now is not a good time."  Felicity stood up and saw the Amazo and could not see any flames burning anymore.  She still could see the black smoke rising in the air from the Amazo.  "They got the fire out, but it will not be long now when they come looking for us."  Felicity leaned over toward Oliver.  "Oliver, we need to find a place to dock the boat out of sight." 

Oliver just looked over at Felicity and said nothing at first.  "There is something different about you.  You're not rambling like you do a lot." Felicity could tell by the look in his eyes he was confused about her.  She knew she would have to explain to Oliver one day, but not like this.  She had to come up with something as soon as she got a chance.  Wondering how Oliver will take it, explaining to Oliver, that she was sent to spy on his father.  Felicity reached in her pocket and pulled the book out that Robert had given her.  The book was still soaked from the water.  As she opened the book, all she could see was blank pages.  She would have thrown the book away, but she knew from her CIA training, not everything seems to be what it is.  As she looked at the book, she wondered, could there be something written on these pages, but needed something to bring the ink out.

As Oliver drove the boat closer to the island, Felicity saw another boat from the Amazo was already at the island.  "Oliver, take it around to the side, out of sight.  We need to get out of sight fast as we can."

"Why?" Oliver asked

"Ivo still have some of his men on the island here.  I am sure they will be heading back to their boat to head toward the Amazo." Felicity responded.

"Look!" Sarah called out. 

Felicity and Oliver looked and saw the smoke was dying down.  Felicity knew they did not have long now.  "Not going to be long now."

"But, we blew up their other boats." Oliver said.

"Yes, but once Ivo's men who are already on this island get back to the Amazo, Ivo will not waste a moment to come and look for us." Felicity said.

"Over there!" Sarah called out.  Felicity saw Sarah pointing at some rocks and trees that were halfway in the water.

"That is perfect; we can hide the boat behind the rocks and climb on top and use the tree branches to keep hidden so we can keep an eye on the other boat." Felicity said.

"Once I turn this boat off, I do not think I will be able to start it back up.  There is too much damage to the boat.  We were lucky."  Oliver drove the boat around to the side and had cut the engine.  The boat slowly floated toward the bank and then landed the boat on the shore of the island behind the rocks and trees.  Oliver grabbed the rope and secured the boat to a branch to keep the boat from floating away.  Oliver stopped and looked at the rope and wondered why he did that for.  The boat was going to sink here in a little.

"We got to hurry up, that fire there had only kept them busy for so long." said Felicity.  Oliver looked over at Felicity, wondering who she was.  "Let's go."  Felicity hopped off the boat and had the gun raised and pointing in front of her, ready to fire.  Felicity looked back at Oliver and Sarah, "Listen, once we see Ivo's men leave on the boat, I will go and make sure any of Ivo's men did not stay behind."

Oliver helped Sarah out of the boat onto the rocks.  Sarah and Felicity reached down and helped Oliver up.  Sarah grabbed Oliver and Felicity, "Hold it, I hear something." 

Felicity stood there listening for a moment.  She could hear movement in the trees and someone was yelling.  Felicity grabbed Sarah and Oliver's hand and quickly pulling them down behind the flat surface of the rock behind the branches of a tree that was growing out sideways.  Felicity slowly lifted her head to look over the rock and looked between the branches to watch.  She saw three men came running out of the trees.  Each one had what looked like a submachine gun.  The men stood there looking at the Amazo. 

"They're going to find..." Oliver started to whispered.   Felicity quickly put her hand over Oliver mouth and raised her other finger to her lips letting Oliver know not to talk. 

Oliver looked at Felicity and nodded his head, letting her know he understood. 

Felicity removed her hand from Oliver's mouth and looked back at Sarah.  She saw that she had both hands covering her mouth to keep from making any sound.  Oliver moved closer to Sarah and held her close to him.  Felicity noticed this seemed to help Sarah calm down a little.  Felicity slowly lifted her head backed up and looked through the branches of the trees.  She could see one of the men was looking toward their directions and saw him slowly walking toward them.  Felicity raised the gun and pointed it toward the man.  Felicity could not hear what they were saying, but she could tell they were arguing.  The man had stopped and turned backed around and walked back toward the other two men.  Then she saw the men pushing their boat into the water and jumped in fast as they could.  With in minutes, Ivo's men were heading back to the Amazo.  Felicity took a deep breath and rolled over on her back.  "Okay, we can breathe now."

"Good, now you can tell me who are you and how and when did you learn to fight like that?  You're Special Forces, right?  I mean the way you took out some of those guys and how you handled and shot that gun.  Also, why did my father give you that book for?" Oliver asked.

Felicity looked at Oliver.  She wanted to tell Oliver the truth, but whether she told him the truth or a lie, now was not the time.  "Oliver, I will explain everything, but not till we find a safe place to hide.  They are on their way to the Amazo and as soon as they reach the boat, they are going to be here any moment."

"So, were you in the army?" Felicity turned and looked at Oliver.  She knew Oliver was not going to let this go. 

Oliver stood up and looked down at Felicity.  "Oliver, get down.  We do not know if there is anymore out there." Felicity said.

"No, we are safe now.  You said you would tell me when it was safe.  Right now, this is safe as we are going to get.  How come you never told me you were in the military?  I mean, that is the only way you could have....ARRRRGH" Oliver screamed in pain.  Felicity and Sarah both looked in horror.  Oliver looked and saw there was an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.  Oliver grabbed his shoulder and fell backward into the water.

"OLIVER!" Felicity and Sarah yelled reaching out to Oliver as he fell backward.  Felicity dropped the gun and quickly jumped in the water to grabbed Oliver.  Felicity rolled Oliver on to his back to keep his face out of the water and pulled him to the rocks.  Felicity was not sure if she saw what she thought she saw.  Then she got a better look, Oliver was shot with an arrow.  Sarah reached down and grabbed Oliver's arm and helped Felicity pulled Oliver up.  As soon Oliver was on top of the rock, Felicity quickly climbed backed up and grabbed the gun and pointed it toward the direction where the arrow had came from.

"Sarah, stay down." Felicity said.  Felicity could feel her body was shaking from the cold of the water.  This was twice Felicity had jumped in the water.  She knew she would have to get dry soon or she might end up getting a cold or worse.  She could already feel her body aching and her feet tingling.  "Sarah, how is he?"

"Oh my god! Oliver!  He's been shot with an arrow." Sarah cried out.

"I know, is he alive?" Felicity asked.

Sarah placed her hand on top of Oliver chest.  "Um, yeah, yeah, I see him breathing, but he passed out.  Should I pull the arrow out?" Sarah asked.

Felicity looked down at Sarah, "No, leave it for now.  We have no idea what kind of damage has been done."  Felicity quickly looked back up pointing the gun toward the trees.  She slowly moves the gun from side to side, trying to be ready to shoot whoever had shot the arrow.  As she looked into the trees, she was not sure what she was looking at.  "I think I see someone moving." said in a low voice.

"Then shoot them." Sarah said.

"I need to be sure, if I fire this gun and miss, they will be able to get a shot off and it will also let Ivo know where we are."  Felicity squinted her eyes together, trying to see into the trees, trying to make out shapes.  "How bad is he bleeding?"

"I don't see a lot of blood.  I only see a little where the arrow came out." Sarah said.

"Good, that means he is not losing blood, unless he is bleeding inside."  Felicity said. 

Sarah looked at Oliver, wondering if he was going to die.  Then she sat there and imagined herself getting killed or worse by Ivo men.  "We got to move Felicity."  Felicity looked back at Sarah looking at her leaning over Oliver.  "Felicity, Oliver needs a doctor." Sarah said.

Felicity looked back up toward the tree lines, trying to see where the direction of the arrow came from and where the person might be hiding at.  Felicity quickly glanced down at Sarah and then to Oliver.  "I know, but if we move now, we are sitting ducks ready to be picked off one by one." 

"Ivo's men are going to kill us, are they?" Sarah asked.

"I do not think it was one of Ivo men, they have guns.  I never did notice any of them having a bow as a weapon.  A knife, a machete or an axe, guns for sure.  I do not think this is any of Ivo men."  Felicity took a deep breath, "I am rambling again.  Am I?" Felicity leaned down beside Sarah, "Stay here.  I am going to try to see if I can find this person."  Felicity looked into Sarah eyes and saw her staring past her.  Felicity could feel someone was standing behind her. 

Sarah slowly raised her hands in the air as Felicity turned around.  She saw a man was dressed in all dark green and black combat boots.  He was wearing a hood that covered his face a little.  Felicity barely could see his eyes under the hood.  She could tell he had dark brown hair that was kind of long with a goatee.  The man stood there dressed in what looked like combat army shirt or vest from a uniform with it sleeves ripped off.  She also noticed that he was wearing what looked like cargo pants that were also dark green.  Felicity could also see what look like home made arrows sticking out of his quiver sheath case.  She saw it was the same kind of arrow that was sticking out of Oliver.  The man in front of them was pointing one of the arrows that Felicity noticed.  From the motion he was giving, he wanted Felicity to lay the gun down.  Felicity slowly laid the gun on the ground in front of him.  From the look of the man standing before them, Felicity was sure this man was not part of the Amazo crew. 

"My name is Felicity, we need your help.  Do you understand me?"  Felicity asked.

"Are you out of your damn mind?  He just shot Oliver and now it looks like he going to kill us." Sarah said.

"Gēn wǒ lái, rúguǒ nǐ xiǎng zhù" he said. 

"I have no idea what he is saying." Sarah said. 

"I do, he said, come with him if we want to live." Felicity replied. 

Sarah looked at Felicity, "You understand him?  Of course you do, like the damn terminator or something.  Oh shit, you're not an android?" 

"Sarah, you are starting to sound like Oliver." Felicity said. 

"Shit, I am."  Sarah looked at Felicity then back at the man.  "How can you trust this guy?"  Sarah turned her head back toward Felicity and saw she was looking at her. 

"Wǒmen bìxū zhuājǐn shíjiān" the man yelled out.  Felicity and Sarah looked back at the man.  With his arrow still pointing at them, he motions them to grabbed Oliver.   

"He said we must hurry."  Felicity looked at Sarah.  "Sarah, we have no choice.  He is not part of Ivo's crew.  You got to trust me on this.  Grabbed one side of Oliver and help me carry him." said Felicity.  Felicity saw the man with the arrow pointing at them kicked the gun over to the side in the water. 

The man pointed behind Felicity and Sarah.  Felicity and Sarah looked and saw the boat was returning to the island.  "Zhèyàng yī lái, méiyǒu shíjiān" he said. 

"Oh shit.  Let's go Sarah."  Felicity said.

"What did he just say?" Sarah asked.

"We got to move now, because we are out of time.  Now help me with Oliver and move your ass." Felicity responded. 

"Nàyàng."  Felicity looked and saw him pointing toward an opening at the tree line.  The man still had his bow with his arrow drawn back.  He motion Felicity and Sarah to move.

"Oh shit.  Let's go Sarah."  Felicity said.

"What did he just say?" Sarah asked.

"We got to move now, because we are out of time.  Now help me with Oliver and move your ass." Felicity responded. 

"Nàyàng."  Felicity looked and saw him pointing toward an opening at the tree line.  The man still had his bow with his arrow drawn back.  He motion Felicity and Sarah to move.

The boat pulled up to the shore and Ivo jumped off the side of the boat into the water and walked up the beach.  "SARAH!  COME ON SARAH, I PROMISE I WILL NOT KILL YOU.  I JUST WANT TO TALK." he yelled.  Ivo narrowed his eyelids and scanned the cost line back and forth, trying to see if he could see any clue where Sarah and the rest were hiding.   Ivo motioned his hand and five men climbed off and walked up beside Ivo.  "SARAH!" Ivo screamed again.  Ivo continue to look around.  Then he stopped and noticed some rocks with a tree branches lying on top.   Ivo pointed at the rocks.  Two men moved slowly toward the rocks.  As the two men reached the rock, they quickly jumped to the other side with their gun in the air, ready to fire.

"The boat is here, it took some damage.  It is already starting to sink. And it looks like one of them is hurt.  There is a little bit of blood trail leading toward the trees." one of the men called out.

Ivo and the other three men walked up to the rocks.  Ivo climbed to the top and looked at the boat then the blood on the rock.  "With all of this water still here and blood, it looks like someone fell into the water and got a cut or something."  Ivo stared at the trees for a few minutes, thinking what his next move should be.  He took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips.  "Well now.  I guess it is a good thing we are on an island with no escape."  The men started to laugh a little.  "I want you to find them.  Alive, if it is possible.  However, make sure Sarah comes back alive.  While you are looking for them, look for the caves.  Who knows, we might get lucky.  Andrew, Mack, go east.  Corwin, Kyle, go west.  Ross, get on the radio and tell them to take a raft to the shore and bring three men.  Then when they get here, I will get two of them take the boats back the Amazo and get more men to this island.  Then you and one other one will be with me.  We will follow the blood trail as far as we can.  However, I have a feeling, it will lead to a dead-end."

 

A.R.G.U.S.

Waller stood there with her arms crossed, wearing her usual three-piece black suit with a white button up shirt.  Waller looked at the large monitor that was in the center of the wall while listening on her headset.  On each side of the wall, Waller could also see three smaller monitors.  She paced herself back and forth, looking while watching the men and women controllers sitting at a smaller computer screens watching while typing.  As she paced back and forth, she glanced at each monitor.  Each monitor was showing a different mission that Argus agents were assigned.

"Agent Aycan, you have a go." Waller said.  Waller turned and looked at another monitor on the wall.  "Agent Wilson, recover the drive and return to base."  Again Waller walked back and forth watching.  As Waller looked, she stopped and leaned against the rail to take a closer look at one of the monitors, "Agent Sykes, watch your six."  Waller covered the mic with her hand and leaned down to one of the controllers.  "Tell Agent Harkness to get his ass to Sykes before he gets killed."

"Yes ma'am." she said. 

"Ms. Waller, I think you better see this."  Waller leaned up and walked over to the monitor station.  "You asked me if I see anything at all, to let you know."

"Yes Agent Ginny?" Waller asked.

"As you can see, there was an explosion on the ship and right there, you can see two smaller explosions.  However, there was one boat leaving the ship as this was happening.  Satellite has picked up three heat signatures on the boat."

"Is our package one of them?" Waller asked 

Ginny looked at Waller then turned back toward the monitor and started to type on the keyboard.  "That is confirmed.  The package is on the boat."

Waller leaned over and stared at the screen.  "Transfer this to my office.  I also want the last 24 hours of satellite footage sent... and Ginny..."  Ginny looked up at Waller.  "Take a thirty-minute break."  Ginny gave Waller a smile and stood up from her station.  Waller leaned up and looked at Ginny.

"Yes ma'am." Ginny gave a slight smile and walked off.

 Waller enters her office and sat down behind her desk.  She reached under her desk and pushed a button.  The sound of the door being secured and the windows going dark.  "Well now, it looks like there is more than one person who is crashing Mr. Fyers party.  Now let us see who we have."  Waller pressed a few buttons on the keyboard.  After a few minutes, she leaned in.  Waller reached over and picked her phone up, "This is Waller; I need you to get me all the information about a ship called the AMAZO."

A HIDDEN CAVE ON LIAN YU

Oliver opened his eyes and saw he was in a cave.  As he looked around the room, he saw Felicity and Sarah were sitting around a fire on the other side of the room.  "Fe... koff, koff... Felicity?" Oliver said in a low voice. Oliver felt his throat was dry and was hard to talk.  As Oliver leaned up, he remembers being shot with an arrow as the pain went through his arm and back.  He heard someone walking into the cave.  He looked over and saw a man walk in.  Oliver started to cough a little as he tried to speak.  "Who are you?  What is going on?  Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"You were shot by an arrow Oliver." Felicity said.

"Was it one of Ivo's men?" Oliver asked.

Felicity and Sarah looked over toward the man, "No, it was him." Sarah said. Oliver looked at the man as he watched the man reach down and grabbed a bowl and something that had what looked like grass.  "Who are you, why did you shoot me?"

Oliver looked at the man as he watched the man reach down and grabbed a bowl and something that had what looked like grass.  "Who are you, why did you shoot me?"

"Bǎohù nǐ" he said.  

"He said to protect you." Felicity said. Oliver quickly looked at Felicity, "You... speak his language also?" 

"Oliver, please lay back and do not move." Felicity said.

"How does shooting me with an arrow protect me?"  Oliver looked and saw the man leaning over him holding a bowl with water in it and what look like green grass in front of him.  The man motioned for Oliver to eat the grass.    

"Oliver, eat it, it will help." said Felicity. 

Oliver looked at Felicity and Sarah then back at the man.  "Right, koff...  koff... koff... eat something from the man who tried to kill me." 

The man looked at Oliver, "Bǎohù nǐ."  

"Oliver, he saved us from Ivo's men.  He has not harmed us anyway at all." Sarah said.

"Oliver, stop being an ass and take it.  Please eat the damn medicine."  Felicity said.

Oliver took the grass out of his hand and placed it in his mouth. From the look on Oliver face, Felicity and Sarah could tell it did not taste good.

"How come we are sitting over here when we should be over there with Oliver?" Sarah asked.  
  
"He told us to sit here by the fire and get warm.  Plus, I am not going to argue with a man who has a bow and arrow and can hit a target that is about 500 meters." Felicity said.

Oliver grabbed the bowl and drunk the water.  Before Oliver knew what happened, the man reached over and pulled the arrow out.  Oliver screamed in pain and then passed out.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Starling** **City**

Laurel walked in her office at the CNRI.  She sat there looking at her computer screen tapping her finger on the desk.  She knew she needed to turn the computer on and get to work.  However, she was having a hard time concentrating on work.  Laurel heard a knocked on her door; she looked up and saw Joanna De La Vega knocking on her door as she walked in.  "Oh.  Hi Joanna."  Laurel had always admired Joanna. She always was well dressed and the outfit's she had chosen had always complemented her dark skin.  Even after her father's death, she did not let that stop her from becoming a lawyer.  Laurel knew her hard work and success was a great motivation for her.

"I saw your door open.  I was starting to worry there, have not heard from you yesterday.  Are you okay?"  Joanna asked.

"Yes, I am just fine.  I just have a lot on my plate right now." Laurel replied.

Joanna stood there in Laurel doorway with her arms crossed looking at her. "Un-hum." 

Laurel looked down at her computer screen.  "Just have a lot of work to do here."

"You know, hitting that button right there will help out a lot."  Laurel looked up at Joanna and gave her a little smile.  "It's call a power button.  What you push to turn your computer on and do this so call work you are so hard working on.

Laurel reached her hand over the keyboard and turned her computer on.  "Smart ass." 

Joanna walked over to the side of Laurel desk and sat on the edge.  "Really Laurel, what is going on?"

"Really, everything is good."  Laurel typed in her username and password and waited for her computer to boot up.  She wanted the computer to hurry and logged in so she could get to work.  Even without looking up, she could tell Joanna was still staring at her.  "Honest Joanna, I am fine."

"Un-hum." Joanna said again.

"You need to be careful, that Un-hum is going to be your trademark." Laurel said.

"Hey, what is going on?"  Laurel did not need to look up to know it was Anastasia.  She could tell from her voice who it was.  Laurel looked and saw her walking in and stood next to Joanna.

Joanna turned her head and looked at Anastasia, "Miss Laurel Diana Lance is about to tell us what is wrong." 

"You know, this past few weeks, she has been looking depressed about something." Anastasia said.

"UGH!" Laurel dropped her head to desk.  "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Laurel, we have been friends for a few years now.  I know when you are troubled."  Laurel could feel Joanna eyes staring at her again.  "Now, you are going to talk with us."

"You know, I think it is a good time to go across the street and get some coffee and a bagel's." Anastasia said.

"That is a great idea..." Joanna said.  "Please help me drag this screaming and kicking girl from behind her desk."

Anastasia looked at Joanna, "It will be my pleasure."  

Laurel looked up and saw each of the ladies walking toward her.   "You would not dare."

Joanna just smiled at Laurel.

**  
Tommy's Apartment**

Tommy lay there on the couch in his bathrobe sipping on wine while he watched the fire burn in the fireplace.  Tommy was still feeling the pain of the death of his friend Oliver Queen and was worry about Laurel.   "Tommy?" Tommy turned his head and saw the young woman he had met last night. She stood there just wearing her thongs; she had long red hair that covered her breast.  Tommy just love that look for some reason.  There was something about long hair coming down just barley covering the breast that drove him crazy.  He had always find that exciting and a tease.  "Drinking wine this early in the morning?"

"Well, I am sure it is lunch time someplace or even dinner time." Tommy said.

The woman walked over to Tommy and lay beside him.  "I hope you are not regretting last night."

"No.  No, not at all.  I still think about my friend who died at sea over a month ago and I just miss him." Tommy said.

"Hey..." She reached up and kiss Tommy on the lips, "...you are more than welcome to talk with me anytime you want.  Who knows, talking with a stranger sometimes help."

"Well, Christy, what we did last night and especially the trick you did with your tongue, I do not think we are strangers anymore."  They both looked at each other and laughed.  "Wow, I had not laughed in a while.  Thank you." Tommy said.

"You're welcome, but I have to get ready to for work.  Not all of us can afford not to work." Christy said.

Tommy reached up and grabbed Christy and pulled her back down and started to kiss her again as he squeezed Christy breast.  "You know, you can call out sick today." Tommy suggested.

"Why, Mr. Merlyn, I am starting to think you only want me for my Double-D natural breasts." Christy said.

"Your huge breast is a bonus, but it is you, who I like the most." Tommy said.

"Well then, after work, how about dinner so you can get to know the real me and then you can decide if you really do like me or just if it is my talented tongue and my body that you like." Christy said.

"Deal.  I will pick you up when you get off of work." Tommy said.  Christy quickly got dressed and grabbed her purse and keys.  She leaned over and gave Tommy another kiss on the lips and started out the door.   "WAIT!" Tommy yelled.  Christy turned and saw Tommy jumping up and running toward her.  "I need to know where you work at."

Christy gave a smile and reached in her purse.  She pulled a card out and placed it in Tommy's hand and then gave him another kiss.  "Now you know where I work at."  Again she gave Tommy a kiss and left.  

Tommy looked down at the card, "Christy Donald, web developer and computer programmer."  Tommy shut the front door and turned backed around and lay on the couch again.  As he reached over to pick his drink up, his cell phone ranged.  He put his drink back down on the table and looked at his cell phone to see who was calling him.  As he saw the name, Tommy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. Tommy looked at his cell phone as it kept ringing.   Tommy just stared at the phone then the ringing had stopped.  "Voice mail, you got to love it."  As Tommy started to lay his phone back down, he heard his phone making a beep, letting him know he got a text message.  Tommy opened his phone back up and pressed his message button.  "Tommy, this is your father.  I know you are there.  Answer the phone."  The phone started to ring again.  Tommy pressed the button on his phone to answer it, "What do you need dad?"

Malcolm leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face.  "Does your father need a reason to call you?"

Again Tommy rolled his eyes, "Normal fathers.  You are not normal."

"Tommy, stop rolling your eyes."  Tommy pulled the phone away just for a moment and looked at his phone.  "I want to meet with you for lunch today."

"Dad today is not a good day."

Malcolm leaned forward on his desk, "I think it is.  I need to talk to you about something important."

"Dad today is not really a good day." Tommy did not want to meet with his father and not care what he had to say.  Tommy sat there and remembered his father left him just a short time after his mother was killed.

"I think you do, after all, the only thing you got to worry about how much of my money you can spend in one day.  Not like you have to be at work." Tommy could feel his father having a smirk on his face.  He wanted to be out from his father, but he did not want to give up the money and or the lifestyle it provided.

"Okay dad, I can meet you."

  
**LIAN YU**

Sarah watch as the man who shot Oliver leaned over him dressing his wound where he was shot by the arrow.  Sarah leaned over to Felicity, "How can we trust him?"

Felicity looked at Oliver and then at Sarah.  "Right now, we do not have a choice."

"Did he say why he shot Oliver?" 

Felicity looked at Sarah, "He said to protect us."

Sarah looked back at Oliver.  "As Oliver said, how does shooting him protect us?"

"Simple." Felicity said.

"Oh simple... well please tell me how that is simple?" Sarah asked.

Felicity could tell the pressure was getting to Sarah.  "He shot Oliver because he was the logical choice.  He was not sure if we are dangerous or someone who really needed help.  So he shot Oliver to keep him from running away and took a chance that we would not run away without him.  That is what I am thinking anyway"

"Oh..." Sarah crossed her arms and lean toward the fire. "...I guess that make sense."

Oliver opened his eyes again and started to lift his head and started to cough.   "Take it easy Oliver." Sarah said.

"W-where is...?" Oliver try to get the words out but he could not.  Again he started to cough.

Sarah handed Oliver a bowl, "Here is some water.  Drink.  And to answer your question.  Felicity went with Yao Fei."

"What?" Oliver rose up to his feet and looked at his shoulder.   "What was she thinking?"

"Oliver, it is fine.  Felicity can take care of herself and I believe Yao Fei means us no harm." Sarah said.

"We got to go and find them."

"Oliver, we need to stay here and wait till they get back." Sarah said.

"Wait for him to kill us?" Oliver replied.

"Oliver, Yao Fei is not going to kill us."

Oliver turned and looked at Sarah. "How do you know that?  Far as I know, he could have already hurt Felicity or worse."  Oliver reached out and grabbed Sarah hand and started to head out the cave.  Oliver felt Sarah pulling her hand free from his.

"Oliver, we need to stay here and wait for them."

"Stay here then.  But I am going to go and look for Felicity."  Oliver said.  Oliver quickly ran out the cave and could hear Sarah yelling his name.

As Oliver ran through the trees he looked to see if he could find any sign where they might have gone.  As Oliver ran through the trees he felt his feet gave out under him and feel to the ground.  Oliver grabbed some of the ground and tightens his hand into a fist then loosens his hands.  Oliver lifted himself up and dusted off the dirt and leaves that was all over him.  Oliver slow down and started to walk as he looked for Felicity.   Oliver walked a few more feet and then stop.  He was not sure, but he could hear something moving the leaves on the ground.  Before Oliver had time to notice what happen, a net came out of the ground underneath him, snagging him and lifting him off the ground.  Oliver felt the net wrapped around his body, suspending him in the air as he swung back and forth.  "Great Oliver." Oliver grabbed part of the net with both of his hands and tried to break the rope.  "Arrgh!  This cannot be happening."  Again Oliver tried to rip an opening in the net.  Oliver tighten his hands around the rope and shook it back and forth.  Oliver felt his shoulder started to pulse with pain.  Oliver wanted to yell for help, but he knew he was too far away for Sarah to hear him.  He also did not want the man who shot him with an arrow to find him either just in case he was dangerous.  His only hope was that Sarah changed her mind and follow him.

**  
Merlyn Global**

Tommy walked into his father office and sat in the chair.  Tommy looked around and did not see his father.  "Figures."  Tommy rose to his feet and walked around his father office and looked at the photos he had display.  As he walked around his father desk, he saw a photo of him and his mother and father.  Tommy looked up and heard someone coming in the office.  Tommy placed the photo back down and walked around and sat back in the chair.  Tommy heard his father talking with someone as they walked in.

"Do not care what they are telling you.  Get...it...done." Malcolm said.

"Yes sir."  Tommy could tell it was his father secretary.

"Tommy, you made it."  Malcolm walked around to his desk and sat down.  "Just give me a moment to put these away."  Malcolm opened the side drawer and placed some folders in inside.  Malcolm looked up and saw Tommy and smile.  

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Tommy asked.

"I just want to check on you to make sure you're okay." Malcolm said.

"You know, it almost been two weeks since I was kidnapped.  You just now call me?  Dad, one thing I do know about you.  There is a reason for everything you do, even if it is a simple thing, like calling your son.  So, what do you want?"

"I want to know more about the people who took you." Malcolm said.

"Why?  They're all dead."

Malcolm leaned back into his chair, "I think someone had hired them and they wanted something from me.  This is not over yet."

"Well, whoever rescued me had not killed everyone; we might have gotten some answers." Tommy said.

Malcolm leaned forward putting his hands together and placed his hands on his desk, "Maybe whoever killed them was angry and the men had done something to him."

Tommy just sat there looking at his father.  "I guess we will never know."

Malcolm gave a smile and relaxed leaning back in his chair.  "Not from them.  But whoever is responsible will poke their heads out.  Then we will be able to get some information."

"So you are hoping whoever hired those men to kidnap me will try again so your men that you had hired to follow me will be able to catch them." Tommy said.

Malcolm stood there for a moment and gave a huge smile.  Tommy was not sure what to think.  He had never seen his father smile like this before since he came back to Starling.  "So, you knew about the security detail I have for you."

"It was not hard to figure out dad.  It is the kind of thing you would do." Tommy replied.

Malcolm gave out a laugh, "You are my son.  Does not matter what you think of me, but your safety will always come first.  Now, did any of those men tell you anything at all who could have been behind this?"

Tommy looked at his father, Argus came to his mind.  It was the word that Kirill had said before he died.  "No, nothing at all.  They just told me they were going to use me to get you to do something and then let me go once you have completed whatever they needed you to do."

 

"Hmmm, well I guess that is it.  Good, now that is finish, let us be going.  I have us a reservation for lunch."

"Dad, did not come to have lunch." Tommy said.

"Lunch.  Now please."  Malcolm stood up and walked to front of his desk.  With one motion, Malcolm lifted his hand giving Tommy the gesture to head out the door.  Tommy rose to his feet and started to walk toward the door.  Malcolm walked back behind his desk and grabbed his coat.  As Malcolm started to leave, he looked down and moved the photo of his wife and son on his desk a few centimeters.   Malcolm looked up and gave a smile.

 

**LIAN YU**

Oliver sat there trapped in the net with his eyes closed.  How long he wonder he had been stuck in the net.  He laid his head against the net with his eyes close.  As soon he opened his eyes, Oliver jumped and quickly leaned back.  Before his eyes, he saw Yao Fei standing in front of him hold a knife toward him.  Oliver started to think every evil thing that was going to happen to him.

" Shǎzi."  Yao Fei lowers his knife down.  " Yīgè rén dúchǔ"  Yao Fei walked over the tree and cut the rope.  Oliver felt himself dropping to ground hard.  Oliver was still weak from the arrow wound and felt ever pain running through his body.  Yao Fei turned and looked at Oliver and yelled, "Tāmen huì shāle nǐ"  Oliver climb his way out of the net and rose to his feet.  Yao Fei walked up to Oliver and looked him in the eyes. " Nǐ bǎ nǐ de liǎng gè nǚ bàn wéixiǎn"  Yao Fei turned and started to walk off.  Oliver grabbed his arm from the side which the arrow had hit him and started to follow Yao Fei back to the cave.

Moments later Yao Fei walked in the cave with Oliver behind him.  "OLIVER!" Felicity and Sarah called out. 

Sarah and Felicity went over to Oliver and helped him sat down. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Felicity asked. 

"I went looking for you.  I thought you were..." Oliver started to say.

"Oliver, I had told you.  Yao Fei is helping us.  I was not in any danger." Felicity said.

" Shǎzi." 

Oliver looked over at Yao Fei. "What did he say?" Oliver asked. 

"He called you a fool you stupid idiot." Felicity responded. 

"Oliver, I told you Felicity was okay." Sarah said.

"I should have listened to the both of you." Oliver lean back against wall and closed his eyes and fell asleep.  When Oliver opened his eyes, he saw them sitting next to the fire place eating.  "God, I am so hungry."  Oliver got up and walked over to them and started to reach for some of the meat on the stick.  Yao Fei quickly grabbed Oliver wrist and threw him back.  Sarah started to get up but Felicity stopped her.  Sarah looked at Felicity and saw her slowly shaking her head.

Yao Fei walked over the side and picked up cage made of sticks with a bird in it and set it down beside Oliver.  "Shēngcún". "What?" Oliver said. "Shēngcún".  Yao Fei made the motion with his hands to break the bird's neck. "You want me to kill the bird?  I'm not going to kill a bird." Oliver said. "Oliver, we both had to do it or you do not

"What?" Oliver said. "Shēngcún".  Yao Fei made the motion with his hands to break the bird's neck. "You want me to kill the bird?  I'm not going to kill a bird." Oliver said. "Oliver, we both had to do it or you do not

"Shēngcún".  Yao Fei made the motion with his hands to break the bird's neck. "You want me to kill the bird?  I'm not going to kill a bird." Oliver said. "Oliver, we both had to do it or you do not

"You want me to kill the bird?  I'm not going to kill a bird." Oliver said. "Oliver, we both had to do it or you do not

"Oliver, we both had to do it or you do not eat." Sarah said. "I...I just cannot do it."  Oliver looked at the bird.  He took a deep breath and reached in and grabbed the bird.  "I am so sorry."   Felicity watched as Oliver twisted the bird's neck.

"I...I just cannot do it."  Oliver said.Oliver looked at the bird.  He took a deep breath and reached in and grabbed the bird. 

Felicity sat next to Oliver.  "Ollie, I know you can do this.  What I seen you did these past few weeks, hell past few months.  This is nothing here."

Oliver looked at the bird.  He took a deep breath and reached in and grabbed the bird.  "I am so sorry."   

Felicity and Sarah watched as Oliver twisted the bird's neck.

 

 **Starling** **City**  

Laurel sat there looking at the screen.  "Laurel..." She looked up and saw Joanna at her door.  "You have a visitor." 

Laurel saw the man from internal affairs. "Thank you Joanna."  Laurel watched as Joanna left and the IA sat down in front of her desk.  "How can I help you Lieutenant Forbes?" 

"Please, call me Jack.  We are all on the same team here."  Jack leaned back.  "Now, that little thing we talked about dealing with your father."   

Laurel just looked at the Lieutenant for a moment.  "Mr. Jack Forbes, I do not know what you think you have on my father, but I can tell you right now you are full of it.  What do you really want?" 

"Well since we are not going to be on first name basis here.  Ms. Lance.  Your father is in a lot of trouble and I am trying to help him.  However, if I have to go through with my investigation and turn in my report to my boss, your father will loose everything.  His job, his pension and there might be some jail time."  Jack rose from the chair.  "Have your father come and talk to me.  I am his only hope."   Laurel watch Jack walked out of her office. 

Laurel sat there imagine throwing her stapler at him and hitting him in the back of the head.  "Joanna?" 

Joanna lean her head in, "You called?" 

"Shut up and get in here.  I knew you were outside the whole time."   

"So I take it, this is the reason you been stressed out?" Joanna asked.  She saw Laurel biting her lips together.  "I will take that as a yes.  Is your father in trouble?" 

"Yes.  It's just..." Laurel started to say.

"Just what?"

"Just, something does not seem right with him."  Laurel looked at Joanna for a moment then looked at the card she was given by Jack.  "I'll be back in about an hour.  I have something I need to do."  Laurel rose from her chair and grabbed her purse and walked out the door.  "Joanna, cover for me, please?" Laurel yelled out as she left.

**LIAN YU**

Oliver sat next to fire with Sarah and Felicity eating the meat off the bird.  "Oliver?  You okay?"  Felicity asked. 

Oliver took another bite.  "Not really.  I had never killed anything before just to eat." 

"Shēngcún".  Oliver turned around and looked at Yao Fei.  "Shēngcún".  Yao Fei said again. 

"I know, bird.  Thank you." Oliver responded. 

Felicity started to say something, but Yao Fei walked up to Oliver, "Shēngcún not mean bird.  It mean's survive".  Yao Fei said. 

"You speak English?" Oliver asked. 

"Oh shit, I did not see that coming." Sarah said. 

"You will not survive if you do not learn how to kill." Yao Fei said. 

Sarah looked at Felicity, "I guess you knew he spoke English?" 

"I had my suspicious.  But I was not sure." Felicity replied. 

Yao Fei picked his bow and arrows up and pointed to Oliver.  "You come with me.  We will hunt for dinner tonight." 

Oliver rose to his feet and looked at the girls.  "What about them?" 

"More people outside more danger.  Come."  Oliver watched Yao Fei started to walk out the cave and stopped at the entrance.  "If you want to survive, you will come." 

"Oliver, me and Sarah will be okay.  Go and help him." Felicity said.  

 

**OTHER SIDE OF LIAN YU**

Ivo climbed on top of the cliff and looked around.  For miles all he could see was the woods and the rocky mountain in the center of the Island.  "Can anyone hear me?"  Ivo looked down at his radio and heard Andrew voice and gun fire.  Ivo lifted his radio. "Andrew?  What the hell is going on?" 

"Sir, Mack is dead and I am under fire by some men dress in black and ski mask.  I need some....."  Next thing Ivo knew the radio had gone dead. 

Ivo lowered his radio down and tighten his hand.  Ivo was not expecting this.  Who else was on the island and what are they doing here?  Ivo got back on the radio.  "Attention everyone, meet back now.  Mack is dead and Andrew might be too.  We are not alone." As Ivo and the two men worked their way down the cliff, Ivo could see three men in black coming out of the trees.  Ivo men quickly raised their guns and started to fire at the men as they moved behind some rocks for protection.  One of the men in black fell to the ground as the other two quickly duck behind a tree and then started to fire at them.   

"These cannot be the same men that kill Andrew and Mack.  Shit, who are they?" One of Ivo men asked. 

"I do not know, but I do know one thing, who ever they are.  They are dead."  Ivo rose up just enough to be able to fire off a few rounds and then quickly duck back down.  In moments the firing had stopped.  Ivo and his men looked at each other wonder what was they waiting for. 

"IVO!"  Ivo could hear the Butcher calling his name out.  "All clear."  Ivo and the two men rose to their feet and saw the Butcher and five other men standing over the bodies of the two other men.  "Look, guns, grenades, ammo and few other nick knacks.  You men search them and take anything that can be used." 

"Butcher, you could have at least left one alive so we could have found out who they are." Ivo said. 

"Then I think you will want to come with us.  Ross and Corwin had found something very interesting.

 

**20 MINUTES EARLIER YAO FEI AND OLIVER**

Yao Fei stood there breathing slowly as he pulled the arrow back on his bow.   As he steady his hand, he looked ahead at his target.  Slowly he let out a breath and released his fingers.  The arrow flew through the air and then had hit its target.  "Dinner.  Come"

"Hey, I've got an idea."  Oliver pointed at Yao Fei bow, "Why don't you let me shoot that thing and you can go pick up the bloody, dead, disgusting animal?"  Yao Fei looked at Oliver and raised his bow.  "What?" "Try." Yao Fei looked at Oliver, "Breathe.  Everything

Yao Fei looked at Oliver and raised his bow.  "What?" Oliver asked."Try." Yao Fei looked at Oliver, "Breathe.  Everything

"Try." Yao Fei looked at Oliver, "Breathe.  Everything breathe."  Yao Fei lifted the bow up and pulled the string back, "Aim.  Fire."

  
Oliver took the bow in his hand and looked at Yao Fei.  "Yeah." Oliver said.

  
Yao Fei pointed ahead of them, "Aim that tree.  Breathe." Oliver took the arrow and pulled back on the string and took a deep breath and let it out slowly and then released the arrow.  The arrow fly threw the air passing the tree. "Nǐ huì sǐ yánzhòng."

  
"What does that mean?" Oliver asked. "You will die badly.  Nǚrén de qìxí bǐ nǐ gèng hǎo de, tā bù huì sǐ yánzhòng"  said with a smile. "What does that mean?" Oliver asked. "Girl with glasses knows how to breathe and will not die badly."  Yao Fei. Before Oliver could respond back, the sound of

"You will die badly.  Nǚrén de qìxí bǐ nǐ gèng hǎo de, tā bù huì sǐ yánzhòng"  said with a smile. "What does that mean?" Oliver asked. "Girl with glasses knows how to breathe and will not die badly."  Yao Fei. Before Oliver could respond back, the sound of

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked. "Girl with glasses knows how to breathe and will not die badly."  Yao Fei. Before Oliver could respond back, the sound of

"Girl with glasses knows how to breathe and will not die badly."  Yao Fei replied. Before Oliver could respond back, the sound of

Before Oliver could respond back, the sound of gunfire fill the air.  Oliver quickly dropped to the ground and cover his head with his hands.  Yao Fei reached down and picked Oliver up.  "What is going on?" Oliver asked.

"I think your friends have met my friends."  Yao Fei said.  "Come, we must return quickly."  Yao Fei started to run back toward the cave with Oliver right behind him.  "I take it your friends are the same kind of friends we have?  This is what you mean it was dangerous."  As Oliver and Yao Fei got closer to the cave, Oliver looked down the ridge and saw Ivo and two of the men hiding behind some rocks.  Yao Fei quickly grabbed Oliver and threw him to the ground.  As the watched, they could see the two men firing at Ivo suddenly had stop and

"I take it your friends are the same kind of friends we have?  This is what you mean it was dangerous."  said as he ran.  As Oliver and Yao Fei got closer to the cave, Oliver looked down the ridge and saw Ivo and two of the men hiding behind some rocks.  Yao Fei quickly grabbed Oliver and threw him to the ground.  As the watched, they could see the two men firing at Ivo suddenly had stopped and fallen to the ground.  Yao Fei pointed at the tree lines and saw a few men coming out.  Oliver saw they were part of Ivo crew from the ship.  "Oh shit, it's that crazy doctor Ivo."

"Why they are busy looking over the dead men, we must go now.  Other men will not be far behind and we do not want to be caught." Yao Fei said.  Yao Fei grabbed the back of Oliver shirt and helped him up and they started back toward the cave.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE USE IN THIS CHAPTER

**Chapter 12**

 

 **LIAN YU (Above** Fyers **camp)**

 

"This better be good." Ivo said.

 

"Not sure good is the word sir, but I know you would want to see this in person." Ryan said.

 

"We need to keep it down here and be careful.  We are almost there." Mitchell said.

 

Ivo and the men who came with Ivo started to climb a small hill.  "It's just over this hill." Ryan said.

 

As they reached the top, Ivo looked over the rocks and saw a camp base below the ridge.  "What the hell?" Ivo asked.  Ivo grabbed his binoculars and saw there was more of the men who were dressed in combat gear that were wearing ski masks.  On one side he could see jeeps coming into the camp and leaving.  As Ivo kept looking he could see there was multiple tents set up along side of the trees.  Along the walking path, Ivo could see a large tent that was set up with a satellite dish on the side.  Along the other side of the large tent, Ivo could see what looks like cages sitting on a long piece of wood.  Inside he could see that many of the cages had someone in there.   Ivo also noticed there were a lot of metal containers which he guessed is where they kept the guns and other weapons.

 

"Shit, looks like they got an army down there." William said.

 

"Vance and Jeremy, watch our right.   Ryan and Mitchell, keep an eye out on the left.   William, Dylan and Kurt, keep an eye out behind us.  We do not want anyone walking up on us." The Butcher said.

 

"I wonder how long they have been here?" Dylan asked.

 

"For sometime I guess.  This kind of operation takes time to set up.  Also I did not see any boats or ships.  So they had been here for sometime." Ivo responded.

"Should we get out of here and just leave?" Kurt asked.

 

"No, not till we find what we are looking for.  Besides, I see that they already have some more test subjects all ready for me to take." Ivo said.

 

"Wonder how many there are?" The Butcher asked.

 

Ivo looked down at the compound, trying to get an idea how many men there were.  "Damn it, with all of them dress the same, I cannot tell how many there are.  At the most I have at least seen about 15.  But that does not count how many on patrol and if there is anymore down there."

 

"15 we can handle, but like you said we really do not know." The Butcher said.  "We can go out and see if we can find some more of them on patrol..."

 

"Look!" Vance said, one of Ivo men called out.

 

Ivo raised his binoculars and saw 4 men were carrying someone by their arms.  "Shit, it's Andrew."  Ivo lower his binoculars down and turned around to lean back against the tree.  "They have to be here for the Mirakura.  We cannot let them get their hands on it."

 

The Butcher looked down at Ivo, "And what if they already have it?"

 

Ivo leaned up and looked down at the camp.  "No.  No, I do not think so.  They look like they are planning on being here for a while.  Unless..."

 

"Unless what?" Dylan asked.

 

"Unless they did find it and there is something else on the island they are looking for." Ivo replied.

 

"Then we will just have to take that from them also.  Besides, I see a lot of nice toys that is calling my name."  The Butcher started to give a little laugh.

 

Ivo gave a smile as the other men laughed along with the Butcher.  "True, that is a lot of hardware down there.   Hmm, for that much firepower they are here for something else."

 

"Are you sure?" The Butcher asked.

 

"Hey boss, look."  Dylan said. 

 

Ivo raised his binoculars back up and looked down at the camp.  Ivo could see Andrew below on his knees with the two guards on each side of him watching over him.  Then he saw a man walking out of the large tent.  This person was dressed different from the rest, he was not dressed like the others and also he was not wearing a ski mask to hide his face.  Ivo could tell this person was different from the rest by the way he stood and carried himself.  "This one must be in charge."

 

FYERS **CAMP**

 

Edward Fyers came out of his tent and saw a man wearing a dirty shirt and pants with blood running down the side of his head and he saw he had been shot in the shoulder.  "Hello there, my name is Edward Fyers and who you might be?"

 

Andrew lifted his head and wiped the blood and sweat from his eyes with his sleeve from his shirt.  "Is that name supposed to mean something?"  Before Andrew knew what happened, he felt the end of the gun hitting him in his upper part of his back.  Andrew fell forward and let out a cry.  The two guards reached down and grabbed the back of Andrew head and pulled him back up by his hair.  Andrew started to take deep breaths.  As Andrew struggle more, the harder the guards tighten their grip on him.

 

"Now, I was nice enough to tell you my name, you my friend can at least be nice enough to tell me your name." Fyers said.

 

Andrew just stares at Fyers and gave a little smile.  "Fuck you.  That is my name.  Fuck.  You." Andrew replied back.

 

Fyers started to laugh, "Fuck you.  hahaha."  Andrew then heard the two guards started to laugh with Fyers.   Fyers leaned down toward Andrew's face.  "Oh Mr. Fuck you, you really do not know how fuck you are."  Fyers rose up and looked at his men.  "Cut one of his fingers off." 

 

"Which one sir?" one of the guards asked.

 

Fyers looked at Andrew for a moment then looked up at his men.  "You pick."  Fyers said.

 

The guard on the left looked at the other guard.  "Cut his middle finger off since his name is Fuck you."

 

Fyers started to laugh.  "I like the way you think."

 

Andrew tried to rise to his feet to get away but the men held him to the ground on his knees.  As one of the guards put the end of his gun in Andrew face, Andrew could see the inside of the barrel of the gun that was pointing at him. 

 

"I suggest you stop struggling or there is going to be a hole in your head," the guard said as he held Andrew's head back.  Andrew still could feel the guard holding him by his hair. 

 

The other guard grabbed his hand and lifted it up in the air.  Andrew cut his eyes to the side away from the barrow of the gun and saw the guard pulled a knife out.  The guard grabbed Andrew's middle finger and held it up.  Before Andrew knew what happened, he saw the blade of the knife cutting through his finger.  He let out a yell with tears of pain coming out of his eyes.  His eyes widen as he saw blood was coming out of his finger that was cut off.  "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU! I will kill you." Andrew yelled.

 

Fyers looked down at Andrew, "My name is Mr. Fyers to you and it is you who is my bitch."  Fyers leaned over and picked Andrew's finger up and looked at it.  Fyers looked at Andrew again and smiled.  "Do you want this back?" he asked.

 

Andrew still feeling the pain started to breathe heavily looking at Fyers, he said "I am going to make you eat that before I am finished."

 

Fyers looked at Andrew, "Why... that is a great idea.  I just give this back to you."  Fyers reached over and started to squeeze Andrew's mouth forcing him to open.  Fyers took the cut off finger and shoved it in Andrew mouth as far back as it would go and then held his mouth shut.  Andrew tried to struggle free and open his mouth to spit out his finger.  "No, Mr. Fuck you.  This belongs to you.   So it was only fair that I returned it to you."  Within a few minutes, Fyers could tell that Andrew had swallowed his own finger.  Fyers let go of Andrew and step back.  Fyers motioned his hand letting the guards know to let him go. 

 

Andrew leaned over and grabbed his hand trying to put pressure on his finger, hoping the pain will go away.  "Going to kill you..." Andrew said.

 

Fyers stood there a moment to let Andrew settle down.  "Now, shall we try this again?  What is your name?"

 

"My name... my name is the one who is going to kill you when I engrave my name on your dead body.  Then you will know." Andrew said.

 

"Okay, why are you here?"  Andrew rolled his eyes up and looked at Fyers. 

 

"Picking up flowers for your mom." Andrew said.

 

"I see.  Okay, I know you were here with one person and we have lost contact with another patrol.  Now the patrol could be explained for another reason.  But we will get to that one in a moment.  So my question is, how many are there of you and how did you get here?"

 

"Me and my buds rode your mom's fat ass all the way here." Andrew said.

 

"Okay how about this," Fyers held up a photo in front of Andrew face, "Do you know this man?"  Fyers looked at him for a moment.  "His name is Yao Fei.  Do you know where he is?"  Andrew looked at the photo then at Fyers.  "I see, you do not know him, but..." Fyers looked at his men.  "...he is still not talking.  You know where to take him."

 

The guards grabbed Andrew by his arms and started to drag him backwards.   "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  YOU HEAR ME, GOING TO KILL YOU!" Andrew yelled.

 

Fyers stood there looking at Andrew as he stared at him till he was taken inside a tent.

 

 

 **ABOVE** FYERS **CAMP**

 

"Fuck, this guy is crazier than you and me?  They are dragging him off into a tent."  The Butcher said.

 

"What is going on?" William asked.

 

The Butcher looked down at his men, "They cut his finger off and made him swallow it."

 

The men had the look of disgust and could not say anything.  Slowly they looked toward Ivo.

 

"Yes, it seems this one is going to be a problem.  It is a shame we could not hear what they was talking about." Ivo said.

 

Within a few minutes they could hear Andrew screaming.  "Damn, what are they doing to him?"  Jeremy asked.

 

"From what we just saw, there is no telling what they are doing to him."  Ivo said.

 

"I wonder if they are going to make him eat his own..." Kurt started to say.

 

"Damn Kurt, that is sick." Dylan replied.

 

The other men gritted their teeth and squeezed their legs together tight.  They could not help, but see that image in their head.  "That is messed up." Ryan said.

 

Ivo gave out a little laugh, "I do not think they will do that.  If they do that, he will bleed out and die fast.  They are going to keep him alive till he gives them what they want."

 

"What is that?" the Butcher asked.

 

Ivo looked up at the Butcher, "Answers.  Surely that will be the only reason to keep him alive."

 

Again they could hear Andrew scream.   Then they heard his cries soften to no sound at all.

 

"Oh shit, they just killed him." William said.

 

"No...no, no.  They did not kill him.  He's just past out." Ivo said.

 

"How do you know?" Mitchell asked.

 

Ivo looked down toward him, "Because I know about pain too."

 

 

FYERS **CAMP**

 

Fyers walked back into his tent and sat at a table he was using as his desk.  As he looked at the maps and few sheets of paper with numbers on there, he could hear Andrew being torture then he heard nothing.  He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms and smile.

 

Billy took a cloth and wiped the blood off his hands as he stared at Andrew hanging there with his hands above his head tied up.  "Hey.  Not yet.  I am not finished with you." Billy said.  Billy started to slap Andrew on the side of his face, trying to bring him around.

 

Andrew opened his eyes and saw the man in front of him wearing a mask that was black on one side and the other was orange.  "Please, no more.  Stop."  Andrew lowered his head and started to cry.  "Please, please just kill me now."

 

The masked man walked up to Andrew and grabbed his jaw.  "Then answer the damn questions."

 

Andrew started to cough up blood in his mouth and spit it out.  "My name is Andrew.  I am part of a crew that came on a ship called Amazo."  Andrew started to cry some more and try to hold back his tears.  Again he started to cough and blew out his threw his nose to get rid of the snot that was building up.  "I have no idea who that man is on the photo."

 

Billy grabbed his knife and started to slowly push in on Andrew side where his ribs were located at.  Andrew tried not to scream, but the pain was too much.   "Why are you here?"  Billy asked.

 

"We are looking for some kind of steroid call Mirakura.   I have no idea why he is looking for it.  I just know he has killed anyone who has gotten in his way."

 

Billy pushed the knife in a little harder, "And who is this?"  Andrew gritted his teeth and Billy again pushed in with his knife. 

 

Andrew let out a scream.  "Okay!" Andrew yelled.  "His name is Ivo, Dr.  Ivo.  He is some kind of scientist." 

 

"One last question, how many are there of you?" Billy asked.

 

"There are about 20 of us on the island and another 12 on our ship.  Please, you got to believe me."  Billy pushed on the knife more.  "Arrrgh, it is the truth." Andrew cried out.

 

Billy leaned in toward Andrew's face, "I do.  I really do believe that you are telling the truth."  Billy tilted his knife up and pushed up hard.  Andrew eyes widen as he felt the blade gone deep inside of him.  Andrew felt his body started to shake while he tried to breath.  Then Andrew felt the blade turning inside his body as Billy twisted the knife. 

 

Billy looked into Andrew's eyes and watched as the life slowly left him.  In a few moments, Andrew was dead.  Billy pulled his knife out and wiped the blade on Andrew torn and bloody shirt.  Billy stood there looking at Andrew's body as it hung.  Billy leaned in closer to Andrew and stared into Andrew's open eyes.  "I see your soul leaving Andrew.  Tell me, what do you see?  Is there darkness or is there fire?"  Billy stood there still looking deep into Andrew's eyes some more.  Billy took his knife and placed the blade underneath Andrew eye and cut it out.  Billy held Andrew's eye up and looked.  "I see darkness in you Andrew.  Will your other eye see the same thing?'"  Billy laid Andrew's eye on the table and then cut his other eye out.   Billy held the other eye up.  "Darkness.  That is what you are seeing Andrew.  Darkness."  Billy laid the other eye down beside the other one then he placed his hands over Andrew's eyelids.  "Sorry, but you cannot see the light no more."  Billy lowered his hand down to close Andrew's eyelids.  Then a few moments later Billy walked out of the tent and headed toward Fyers tent.

 

 

 **ABOVE** FYERS **CAMP**

 

"Let's go.  We are in no position to take them on now.  We will be cut down." Ivo said.

 

"Our only chance is to take them out as they go on patrol." Butcher said.  "It is getting dark.  We need to head back to beach.  We do not need to be caught in this at night."

 

"Thinking the same thing.  Let's go." Ivo said.  Ivo and his men quickly crawled away keeping low so they would not be seen.

 

"What about Andrew?" Dylan asked.

 

"It is too late for Andrew; he will be dead before we can do anything." Ivo said.  "Now we need to get out of here before we are spotted."  Ivo and the rest quickly continue move away from Fyers camp sight.

 

A few hours later, Ivo and his men walked up the beach where they had left their boats and saw Steve, Tony and Clint, three of his men standing guard.   "What is going on?" Steve asked.

 

"Mack is dead and pretty much so is Andrew." Ivo said.

 

"No way." Clint said.  "How did those three end up killing them?"

 

"It was not Sarah or that Queen boy and his whore.  We have company on this island."

 

"Where are the rest of the men?" The Butcher asked.

 

"Ross and Corwin are with the boats.  Jim and the rest have not reported back in yet." Tony said.  "Should I contact them?"

 

"No, not yet.  We got to be careful.   We are heading back to the boat.  Clint, you, Steve, and Tony stay here and wait for the others.  But stay out of site.  We will be taking all of the boats back to the ship and will be back in the morning.  If anything happens, be sure to fire this in the air if it is not safe."  Ivo handed Clint a flare gun.

 

"Yes sir." Clint said.

 

"Butcher, get your men in the boat.  We are heading out now." Ivo said.

 

"You heard the man, let's go.  Now!" Butcher snapped.

 

Twenty minutes later, Ivo and the crew were on their way back to the Amazo.  "When we get back to Amazo, take the ship ten miles out.  That should be enough to get there and back in the boats." Ivo said.

 

"You got it."  The Butcher replied.

 

"Oh Captain?" Ivo asked.  The Butcher looked over to Ivo, "Make sure the boats are filled up with gas before we leave tomorrow morning."

 

The Butcher started to laugh, "I guess that would be smart or we just might get stranded there.  But I was thinking, what if this stuff you are looking for is not on this island?"

 

"I guess after we see who wants to join us and who I will keep to help me out with my experiment and kill every one that is no use; we will go and search the next island.  Just look at it this way, this one is the largest.  Once we finish here, the others will take no time.  However, I have a feeling this is the right place." Ivo said.

 

Moments later the boats pulled up to side of the Amazo.  Ivo could hear the men above moving around and someone yelling out orders.   Ivo watched as the chains from the crane were being lowered down toward them.

 

William and Kurt grabbed the end of the chains that were attached to all four sides of the boat.  A few minutes later, Ivo started to feel the boat being lifted out of the water.  Ivo looked over to the side and saw the other boats being secure along the side the Amazo and some of the men had started to climb up the ladder that was lowered for them.  When Ivo's boat had reached the top, the men on top of the deck had started to secure Ivo's boat.  Ivo and the Butcher stepped off the boat. 

 

The Butcher left Ivo and started toward the bridge.  Ivo walked across the main deck and went down to the hull.  Ivo open the door and walked down a few steps and looked.  "I see everything is in order down here."  Ivo walked down and sat at his work place.  "So Peter, how are we doing?"

 

Peter lifted his eyes and looked at Ivo through the bars of his cage.  "How do you think I am doing?  You are poisoning me with radiation.  You are killing me."

 

Ivo walked over to Peter, "The essence of heroism is to die so that others can live Peter.  What we are doing here will benefit mankind in the future.  Besides, when we find the Mirakura, I have a feeling this will help you or kill you."

 

"Have faith Peter, God is with us and He is with you, " another prisoner said.

 

Ivo looked over to the second cage, "Reverend Thomas Flynn, it is funny that you should say that because there is no god, there is only me."

 

Thomas reached up and took his glasses off and started to wipe them clean with his shirt.  Thomas gave a little laugh, "There is going to be a special place for you in hell doctor.  When you asked me to come aboard your ship to give the last rights to a supposed dying crewman, I believe God put me here for your last rights."  Thomas put his glasses back on and looked at Ivo.

 

"You keep thinking that reverend, just keep thinking that."  Ivo looked at Thomas and saw him pinch off some the bread and started to feed it to a mouse.

 

"You're feeding that damn mouse again?  You should kill it and eat," another prisoner said.

 

"Mr. Hendrick, how are you doing? So, he should eat the mouse?'" Ivo asked.

 

Hendrick grabbed the bars and leaned forward and pressed his face against the bars, "A lot better when I get free and break your fucking neck and after I kill him, I will eat his damn pet mouse for the hell of it." Hendrick said.

 

"Really Hendrick, you should calm down." Ivo said.

 

Thomas reached over and picked the mouse up in his hand and fed it a few more crumbs.  "I am not going to kill this mouse; he is trapped here just as much as we are.  Besides, I never had a chance to have a pet.  I think I am going to name him Abraham."

 

"You're a fool then preacher." Hendrick said.  "And that hell you spoke of, we are already in hell."

 

Ivo walked over to another cage, "And you Anatoly Knyazev, how is the bullet wound?"

 

Anatoly lifted his head, "I am still alive.  Take a lot more than a bullet to the gut to kill me."

 

"That is very good, that means you and many others here will have a chance to survive." Ivo said.

 

"HAHAHA!" a man started to laugh.

 

Ivo turned and looked at the man.  "What is so funny Christopher?"  Ivo walked over to his cage and looked down at him.

 

"You shoot him and few others to see if they are strong enough to survive.  You poison that guy..." Christopher raised his hand and pointed at Peter,"...to see what ever you are looking for will cure him of cancer.  Me, you take me and give me shock treatments to see how much I can take then compare the results later on.  How many of us have died so far?" Christopher asked.

 

Ivo looked at Christopher, "Chris, sometimes we must do things that we regret to be able to move forward."

"Forward, to what Ivo?" Anatoly asked.

 "To the future Mr. Knyazev, to the future." Ivo said as he walked back to his work area.  "Each of you here will play an important part.  You all should feel honored that you have been chosen for this wonderful quest.  If any of you think there have not been any sacrifices in the human history to help us move forward, you are fooling yourselves.   Everyday man has tried to find a way to better themselves and live longer.  Just think, hundreds of years ago, they thought if you reached the age of 40 you were old and many people did not live past the age of 50.  Now, today we have people reaching a 100 or more.  But their bodies are fragile, weak and torn.  Just think, living to an age of 100 and still go out and run, jump, play games and still be healthy and strong.  Each one of you has survived.   Only those who are strong enough can only survive the Mirakura.  The 14 of you will be the first and history will remember you and those who did not make it as heroes of the human race."

 "You are completely mad." Hendrick said.

 "Men with great vision and destiny have been called mad before, but Mr. Hendrick; those are the ones who have advanced the human race and will also be the ones to keep going."  Ivo said.  "And to answer your question of how many had died, I lost count.  But fear not.  Pretty soon you all will have more company."  Ivo turned and walked up the stairs and out the hull door.

 

FYERS **CAMP**

 

The next day Fyers walked out of his tent and called all of his team leaders.   "Men, it seems we have visitors on this island.  They have already killed a few of us already.  They have a ship somewhere off the shore of the island.  This is what you are being paid for.  Protect this camp and to make sure our mission is a success.  Increase patrols and be sure to check the shore line for that ship.  There is only a hand full of them.  We now have these pirates and Yao Fe to find.  An extra one thousand for each man they bring back dead and a half a million for the one who brings back Yao Fe alive."  Fyers watched the team leaders split off heading toward their group.  "Billy.  I take it that you have had no luck in finding your partner."

 "I have been going out and searched for him.  I figure he would have shown up at the site." Billy said.

 "He knows better than to show up there.  Your partner would know you would look for him there." Ivo said.

 "I will find him and we will find Yao Fe too." Billy said.

 "I know you will.  By the way, how is our guest doing?" Fyers asked.

 "She is alive for now." Billy said.  Billy looked around the camp area and then looked at Fyers.  "For how long, that depends.  Besides, I know a lot of the men would love to get a hold of her."

 "Well, I hope the example you made of the last three men who attack her had changed their minds.  She is not to be harmed or touched by no one but by me.  I can't do what I need to if she is hurt." Fyers said.

 "And when we are finished with her?" Billy asked

 Fyers started to walk toward his tent, "I will leave that up to you." Fyers said.

 

 

**LIAN YU BEACH**

 

As Ivo and the crew of the Amazo landed on the beach, Ivo and The Butcher climbed out of the boat.  Ivo turned and looked at the men who were driving the boat, "Go back and get the rest."  Ivo and the Butcher watched as the boats had started back to the Amazo.  "Let's go Butcher; we got some work to do."   The Butcher gave a smile and started to shake his head and they started to walk toward Toney.  "Toney, have the rest returned yet?" Ivo asked.

 "Yes sir.  They are over that ridge keeping an eye out and Clint and Steve is down that path also keeping a watch.  Those are the only two ways to get here." Toney said.

 "The butcher grabbed a few men and had them go to relieve them so they can come back and rest." Ivo said.  The Butcher nodded his head and left Ivo and Toney.

 "I see you brought more men this time." Toney said.

 "Yes, I have left three men on the ship.  As soon as the other men return with everyone else, they heard head out to sea five miles from shore.  I do not want to take a chance of losing our transportation." Ivo said.

 "You got it." Toney replied.

 "Good, now we have to start planning..." Before Ivo could finish what he was saying the sound of guns and explosions started going on in the background.

 Toney looked down the path, "That is coming from where Clint and Steve located at."

 "Butcher, quickly, take some men and go!" Ivo yelled.

 The Butcher pointed at William, Kurt and Ryan to follow him.  Quickly they ran down the path fast as they could.  As they got closer, they could hear the gun fire was louder.  The Butcher gave the motion for everyone to get low.  The Butcher looked over some rocks and saw at least 6 of the guards from the camp firing at a cliff where he saw Clint and Steve was at.  "They are not going to last much longer if they keep firing at them.  Their cover is getting blasted away piece by piece.  Ryan and Kurt, go around behind them.  When you see me wave, open fire."

 "I get it; we are going to catch them in cross-fire." William said.

 On top of the cliff Steve kept peeking around the rock every time the firing slowed down and fired at the men.  As Steve fired at the guards below, he saw the Butcher to the side of the path.  "Hey Clint, we got back up.   Be ready." Steve said.

"Sure, why not.  I had nothing else to do today." Clint replied.

 Within moments, Ryan and Kurt were in position.  The Butcher stood up with his gun pointing at the guards and started to wave his hand.  The Butcher and William started to fire at the guards.  Two of the guards fell quickly.  As they turned and faced toward the Butcher and William, Ryan and Kurt rose up and also started to fire.  The guards quickly formed a circle and started to fire in all directions.  Steve and Clint stood up and also started to fire down at the guards.  Before William knew what happened, he could feel a pain in his head and then fell to ground dead.  Within a few minutes, all the guards were on the ground dead.

"William did not make it.  As soon as Steve and Clint get down here, quickly grab what we can use and let's get these bodies out of site." The Butcher said. 

Within a few moments Steve and Clint came running up to the Butcher.  "Oh shit, is that William?" Clint asked.

"It is, but we have no time now.  Steve, help Ryan and Kurt.  Clint, help me with William." The Butcher order.

Ryan and Kurt started to search the dead guards and started to remove anything they thought could be useful.  As they got finish searching the guards, Steve and Clint grabbed the first guard and started to drag him away.  "WAIT!"  Everyone looked up and saw Ivo and with a few of the men behind him.  "Take their uniforms off and leave William where he is.  I have an idea."


End file.
